The Way That I Loved You
by Leilani972 - Supergirl971
Summary: Jacob ne supporte plus la routine qui s'est installée dans sa vie. Leah sent que son mariage est au bord du gouffre. Que se passera-t-il quand les fantômes du passé les révèleront l'un à l'autre et les obligeront à sortir de leur retraite ? Action/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight appartient à . Toute ressemblance entre nos personnages et ceux de son roman est purement afin de satisfaire nos pulsions sadiques !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Après une matinée à accueillir les contribuables tout aussi agaçants les uns que les autres, Jacob Black savourait tranquillement sa pause déjeuner dans son petit bureau. Travailler pour l'Internal Revenue Service – plus communément appelé Fisc – n'était pas de tout repos, et la patience de Jacob était constamment mise à l'épreuve entre les usagers qui ramenaient des factures invraisemblables à déduire de leurs impôts et ceux qui refusaient en bloc de régler quoi que ce soit.<p>

Il ouvrit la boite contenant le déjeuner préparé avec amour par son épouse et soupira lourdement en apercevant les lasagnes et la salade verte. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les lasagnes de sa femme, bien au contraire, mais cela ne faisait que lui rappeler que le week-end était bien loin et que son mariage avait perdu de sa spontanéité.

Depuis environ 3 ans, il avait droit aux mêmes repas chaque jour de la semaine, et les lasagnes étaient le plat du mardi. Il aurait voulu que sa douce moitié le surprenne et rompe un peu avec la routine qui s'était installé entre eux, mais lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la réflexion, il s'était retrouvé à manger des lasagnes pendant deux semaines avant qu'elle ne décide de le laisser se débrouiller pour s'acheter sa nourriture.

Ce fut le mois le plus horrible de sa vie d'homme marié, et il s'était rapidement excusé d'avoir blessé son épouse afin de manger de nouveau correctement.

Tout en mangeant son plat, il repensait à la vie qu'il menait avant de rencontrer celle qui partageait son existence depuis près de 6 ans et fut submergé par la nostalgie. Il avait trouvé l'amour, mais à mesure que le temps passait, il se demandait s'il avait réellement gagné au change. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne voyage avant de décider de se sédentariser suite à un accident qui avait coûté la vie à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait visité les pays les plus beaux, mais aussi les plus dangereux du monde, et les seuls voyages qu'il avait fait depuis son mariage avaient été pour sa lune de miel (à Hawaï) et pour rendre visite à leur famille respective. Rien de très palpitant, en somme, et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui manquait.

Il avait besoin d'émotions fortes, d'adrénaline, de tout ce qui pourrait le faire sentir revivre, et ce n'était certainement pas dans un des bureau de l'IRS que cela allait lui arriver.

L'idée de démissionner lui avait plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit, mais la peur de la réaction de son épouse l'en avait dissuadé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre ce genre de choses. Ils avaient acheté une maison et avaient pour projet d'avoir un enfant dans les années à venir... Si leur couple arrivait à résister à la routine qui le fragilisait.

En reposant sa boite vide, il contempla un instant la photo de sa femme le jour de leur mariage et se remémora le jour de leur rencontre, lors de l'enterrement de Quil Ateara. La disparition de son ami l'avait anéanti et elle n'avait pas hésité à le réconforter d'une manière qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais. En tenant le corps nu de la jeune femme qui lui avait fait vivre l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, malgré le chagrin qu'il éprouvait, contre lui, il avait pris conscience que le temps passé sur cette Terre était bien trop court et que courir le monde, c'était bien, mais que profiter de la chaleur d'une autre personne était bien mieux.

Il avait alors tout quitté pour être avec elle : ses amis, son ancienne carrière et les missions dangereuses qu'il devait réaliser pour sa nation, et il avait demandé un reclassement dans le Connecticut un peu avant de la demander en mariage. Et six ans après, le voilà, enfermé dans un bureau, à faire un boulot qu'il n'aimait pas pour un salaire mensuel qui équivalait à peine à la moitié de ce qu'il gagnait pour une mission de deux jours en Birmanie, et attendant anxieusement son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec la conseillère matrimoniale afin de voir si son mariage pouvait être sauvé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son supérieur.

– **Monsieur Black ! Cela fait dix minutes que votre pause est terminée ! Votre rendez-vous de 14 heures vous attend dehors ! Bougez-vous un peu si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver au ****standard !**

Jacob soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et alla accueillir son rendez-vous sans grande motivation. Il le fit asseoir et se perdit de nouveau dans ses songes. Il se revoyait avec son escadron des Delta Force, à faire la fête pour célébrer la réussite d'une de leur mission et le départ à la retraite de leur chef d'escadron. A l'époque, il ne jurait que par ses armes et ses coéquipiers et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on voulait prendre sa retraite.

_« Le jour où vous trouverez la perle rare, vous saurez que votre temps au sein du commando est compté »_, lui avait répondu son chef d'escadron._ « Vous aurez d'autres priorités et vous ne serez plus attentif à 100% aux missions qui vous serons assigné. Et lorsque vous fonderez votre famille, vous n'aurez plus la même motivation. Pour l'instant, vous ne pensez qu'à faire honneur à votre patrie, mais quand vous partagez votre vie avec d'autres personnes que des soldats qui comptent sur vous, vous ne songez plus à ça. Non. Vous voulez juste rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau afin de voir vos enfants grandir... »_

Il se souvint de sa réaction et de celle de ses hommes à ces mots. Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire en disant qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais dans le piège tendu par une femme.

Quil avait été le premier à tomber amoureux et Jacob s'était rendu compte que la prédiction de leur ancien chef était fondée. Son ami était moins concentré et ne partageait plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui. Quand ils célébraient leur victoire, Quil ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser son soulagement de pouvoir revoir Claire encore une fois. Il était moins attentif sur le terrain et ce fut ce qui le perdit définitivement.

Alors, quand Jacob avait ressenti les premiers signes de manque après avoir quitté la femme pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre, il n'avait pas attendu de savoir si elle était « la fameuse perle rare » décrite par son ancien supérieur avant de demander sa retraite. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation, espérant que leur amour suffirait à le combler, mais il craignait dorénavant de s'être trop précipité, vu la tournure que prenait leur mariage.

– **Monsieur Black ? Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?**

– **Quoi ? Euh... Pardonnez-moi...** souffla-t-il, honteux.

– **Problèmes de couple ?**

– **Je vous demande pardon ?**

– **Vous fixez la photo de votre mariage avec insistance. J'en déduis que vous avez des problèmes de couple...**

– **Écoutez, Monsieur Newton, je...**

– **Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ça que je dois inclure ces dépenses dans ma déclaration à frais réels. Si jamais je ne me fais pas rembourser une partie de ces sommes, ma femme va se demander ce que je fais avec notre argent et elle va commencer à se poser des questions...**

– **Je suis désolé, Monsieur Newton, mais un voyage d'agrément pour deux personnes à Cancun n'est pas déductible d'impôts...**

– **Vous ne pourriez pas passer ça en frais professionnels ? Vous êtes un homme, vous comprenez où je veux en venir...**

Une bouffée d'irritation envahit Jacob en comprenant le sous-entendu de son interlocuteur.

– **En gros, vous voulez que je vous aide à couvrir le fait que vous trompez votre femme ?** synthétisa-t-il froidement.

– **Eh bien... Dit comme ça, ça a l'air mauvais, mais vous savez comment sont les femmes... Jamais satisfaites de ce qu'on leur offre... Au bout d'un moment, ça lasse, et on va inévitablement voir ailleurs... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne les aime pas, hein... Ce qu'elles ignorent ne peuvent pas leur faire de mal, hein ?** conclut le contribuable en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jacob serra les poings, de plus en plus énervé. Lui qui faisait des efforts pour que son couple reste uni et qui était fidèle à sa femme envers et contre tout ne supportait pas de voir des hommes choisir une maîtresse comme solution à leur problèmes.

– **Je ne peux rien pour vous, Monsieur Newton,** claqua-t-il sèchement. **Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas. Vous êtes un ignoble personnage et je plains votre femme de devoir partager votre vie. Maintenant, je vous conseillerai de rentrer chez vous avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs et de vous excusez auprès de votre épouse d'avoir été un si horrible mari.**

Le contribuable le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

– **Oh, je vois... C'est elle qui vous trompe...**

Jacob se figea un quart de seconde, abasourdi par la réparti de l'autre homme, et se leva brusquement, ivre de rage.

– **Vous avez cinq secondes pour vous en aller avant que je ne vous jette moi-même à la porte. Et trouvez-vous un autre comptable, par la même occasion !**

– **Ça va ! Ça va ! Je sors ! Mais si jamais vous avez envie de savoir avec qui votre femme couche, je suis détective privé à mes heures perdues...**

– **DEHORS !**

Mr Newton sortit sans demander son reste, laissant Jacob dans un état de nerfs proche de celui d'un psychopathe. Les paroles de l'homme infidèle semèrent le trouble dans l'esprit du fonctionnaire.

Et s'il avait raison ? Si sa femme voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela expliquerait qu'elle soit aussi distante avec lui.

De rage, il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil et envoya valser ce qu'il avait sur son bureau avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en laissant échapper un grognement de frustration.

– **On m'avait dit que le fisc rendait fou, mais là, il semblerait que j'en ai la preuve vivante devant les yeux !** ricana une voix amusée que Jacob n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs années, mais qu'il n'avait pour autant pas oublié.

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, affichant un air surpris.

– **Embry ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-il, arrivant à peine à croire qu'il était là après tant d'années.

– **Je suis venu pour affaires, mais aussi pour voir un vieil ami... Si on m'avait dit un jour que je croiserai le célèbre Jacob "The Rock" Black derrière un bureau, j'aurais sûrement massacré celui qui aurait fait un tel blasphème !** le taquina le fameux Embry.

– **Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. J'ai pris ma retraite, je te rappelle...**

– **Oui, et je vois que ça te réussit bien...** ironisa Embry en s'asseyant.

– **Tu es venu me voir après tout ce temps pour te moquer de ma nouvelle vie ?** sourcilla Jacob, encore un peu énervé par son précédent rendez-vous.

– **Non. Je suis venu pour t'offrir une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas de si tôt,** répondit Embry en affichant un sourire en coin.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

– **Dis toujours...**

– **Que dirais-tu de diriger une équipe composée des meilleurs éléments de la Delta Force et des Forces spéciales de toutes les agences, répertoriées... Ou pas ? **proposa Embry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour mener cette mission de la plus haute importance à bien, et je n'ai vu que toi pour remplir cette tâche...**

Jacob sentit son cœur faire un bond à l'idée de reprendre du service, mais il se calma bien rapidement en pensant à sa nouvelle vie et à sa femme. Il détourna le regard et ramassa ce qu'il avait jeté quelques instants plus tôt.

– **Tu m'aurais proposé ça il y a quelques années, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter, mais maintenant c'est impossible.**

– **Et pourquoi ça, Jake ? Ça se voit que tu déteste ce job ! T'es un homme d'action, comme moi ! L'administratif n'est pas un truc fait pour nous !** insista Embry.

– **Ça, c'était avant ! Maintenant, je suis un homme rangé, Em.**

– **Rangé... Comme dans casé ?** questionna Embry en arquant un sourcil.

Pour unique réponse, Jacob lui montra l'alliance qui ornait l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Son ami écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

– **Tu... T'es marié ? C'est pour ça que t'as quitté l'escadron A ?**

– **Tu sais à quel point j'aimais mon boulot, alors tu vois une autre raison qui m'aurais poussé à arrêter ?**

– **Je pensais que ça avait juste un rapport avec... Quil...** répondit Embry en baissant la tête.

Jacob se raidit et baissa lui aussi le regard.

– **Disons que c'est plus ou moins lié...**

– **Écoute, mon vieux... Je ne serais pas venu si je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...** souffla Embry. **Un groupe de trafiquants colombiens retient des gens très influents et réclament une rançon qui leur permettrait de carrément diriger un grand nombre de pays de la région, ou du moins les réseaux clandestins de ces pays... On est mal, Jake, très très mal. La dernière équipe envoyée sur place s'est fait liquidée en moins de deux. On a besoin des meilleurs, et on n'a pas le temps de former une autre équipe.**

Jacob réfléchit longuement avant de répondre. L'idée de reprendre du service lui avait chaque jour traversé l'esprit, mais à chaque fois il pensait à sa femme et à la promesse qu'il s'était fait à la mort de Quil, ce qui lui donnait le courage de résister à la tentation.

– **Désolé, faudra vous débrouiller sans moi,** dit-il finalement, non sans peine.

Embry soupira lourdement et se leva en montrant clairement sa déception.

– **Dommage... Ça m'aurait plu de travailler de nouveau avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps... Si tu change d'avis, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner. Voici ma carte...**

– **Tu devrais la garder pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pense pas changer d'avis,** l'informa Jacob.

– **Je te la donne quand même. Maintenant qu'on s'est revus, ce serait bête qu'on perde à nouveau le contact, tu ne crois pas ?** sourit tristement Embry.

– **T'as raison...** acquiesça le jeune homme en la récupérant finalement.

– **Je reste encore deux jours dans le coin... J'ai une autre recrue potentielle à voir... On pourrait aller se boire un verre demain soir ? **proposa son ami.

– **Oui... Pourquoi pas.**..

– **Super ! Alors, euh... Appelle-moi !** lança Embry avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Jacob de nouveau seul avec ses pensées.

Il resta un instant à jouer avec la carte dans ses mains, rêvant à ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il reprenait du service. Il n'était plus aussi frais qu'à 27 ans, mais il savait qu'il était encore capable d'assurer le strict minimum. Les armes à feu n'avaient aucun secret pour lui et il s'était récemment remis au tir en salle afin d'évacuer ses frustrations sur son mariage. Il y allait tous les soirs après le travail, sachant que son épouse ne serait pas à la maison avant lui, hormis les jours où il avait rendez-vous chez la conseillère matrimoniale. En repensant à toutes les séances auxquelles il avait été et qui n'avaient abouti à aucune amélioration, Jacob se renfrogna aussitôt. Il ne savait plus où il en était ni ce qu'il devait faire pour contenter son épouse, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la situation ne faisait que le rendre plus malheureux.

Il repoussa ses états d'âme afin d'accueillir de nouveaux usagers et retomba vite dans sa routine, sans toutefois oublier la proposition d'Embry. Dès qu'il eut fini sa journée, il se rendit au stand de tir, pressé de pouvoir se défouler et de s'imaginer en Colombie, oubliant totalement son rendez-vous avec son épouse chez la conseillère.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, tard dans la soirée, il fut surpris de trouver sa douce moitié l'attendant dans la pièce à vivre, bras croisés et visage fermé.

– **Bonsoir...** dit-il en déposant ses clés et son sac avant d'ôter sa veste.

– **Bonsoir ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Même pas un "désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, chérie" ou un "mon Dieu, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, excuse-moi" ?** rugit-elle en lui faisant face.

Jacob la regarda, étonné par son coup d'éclat.

– **Désolé pour mon retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...** répéta-t-il, ne sachant trop quoi dire en guise d'excuse.

– **On dirait que tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis en colère..**. grommela-t-elle.

– **A part le fait que je sois rentré tard, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons...**

– **Tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis restée à t'attendre DEUX HEURES dans le cabinet de la conseillère matrimoniale !** s'emporta-t-elle.** Je t'ai appelé, mais comme par hasard, dès que c'est moi qui essaye de te joindre, ton portable est coupé !**

– **Et merde... Chérie, excuse moi, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête...** avoua-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

– **Ça... Ça t'était sorti de...** balbutia-t-elle, incrédule, avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise en laissant échapper un soupir de frustration. **Ok, je suppose que ce que tu avais à faire devait être plus important que sauver notre mariage...**

– **Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que notre mariage compte plus que tout pour moi...**

– **Où étais-tu, alors ? Et pourquoi avais-tu éteint ton portable ?**

– **J'ai eu une dure journée, j'ai juste eu envie d'être un peu seul, c'est tout...**

– **Oh. Je vois. Tu voulais être seul ? Parfait !** claqua-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

– **Chérie, ne réagis pas comme ça...** tenta-t-il en la suivant.

La jeune femme se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

– **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, à part te laisser l'espace dont tu rêves visiblement depuis un bon moment ? Je fais des efforts pour que ça marche, Jacob... Mais j'ai l'impression que...**

– **Moi aussi je fais des efforts je te signale !** la coupa-t-il. **Mais tu es toujours aussi distante. On pourrait même croire que je te rebute...** ajouta-t-il en repensant à ce que Mike Newton lui avait laissé entendre plus tôt dans la journée.

Son épouse le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit et il regretta rapidement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles en voyant les larmes perler sur son visage.

– **Si tu penses que cette situation est facile pour moi, tu te trompes..**. souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée, avant qu'il n'aie le temps de s'excuser. **Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'on redevienne ceux qu'on était il y a six ans, à l'époque où on se suffisait à nous-même...**

Jacob s'approcha et encadra doucement son visage en essuyant ses larmes.

– **Moi aussi...**

Il la sentit frémir sous ses mains et son cœur se réchauffa en voyant qu'il arrivait toujours à lui faire de l'effet. Il frissonna à son tour lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui et qu'elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou en fermant les yeux. Savourant ce contact qui était bien trop rare à son goût, Jacob l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux à son tour en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

– **Tu me manques... **souffla-t-il.

– **Je suis là, pourtant... Je suis toujours là...** répondit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa peau.

Jacob tressaillit et resserra instinctivement son étreinte.

– **Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un fossé nous sépare ?**

Son épouse se raidit et posa ses mains sur son torse afin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

– **Je suis désolée... On a chacun nos soucis avec le boulot, et avec notre dernière tentative pour avoir un enfant qui a échoué, je... J'ai du mal à tout gérer...** s'excusa-t-elle faiblement.

– **Hey... On a tous les deux des torts...** lui rappela-t-il avec douceur.

– **Peut-être que j'en ai plus que toi, si tu n'as même plus envie de passer du temps avec moi...** murmura-t-elle tristement en se détachant complètement de lui.

– **Bien sûr que j'en ai envie... J'en ai toujours eu envie !** ajouta-t-il en la retenant par la main.

– **Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai... Tu rentres de plus en plus tard, et je me demande si un jour... Tu ne finiras pas par ne pas rentrer...**

Jacob la relâcha, choqué par ses propos.

– **Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? En ce que je ressens pour toi ?** s'insurgea-t-il.

– **Tu m'évites, tu rentres tard, et tu ne veux jamais me dire ce que tu fais à l'extérieur. Quand je te demande si je peux t'accompagner, tu décides que finalement, tu vas rester à la maison, ou alors tu me dis que je m'ennuierai. Dernièrement, tu t'es mis à éteindre ton portable pour ne pas que je te dérange... Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à ce sujet, Jacob. Les faits parlent d'eux-même,** soupira-t-elle.

– **Alors quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir un peu de temps à moi ? **esquiva-t-il, ne voulant lui dire la vraie raison de ses absences.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, affichant clairement les signes d'une intense fatigue.

– **Tu fais ce que tu veux, Jacob... **Moi, je vais me coucher...

– **Chérie, je voulais pas...** commença-t-il avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Il soupira et passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, conscient que son attitude n'aidait pas, même s'il ne faisait rien de mal dans le fond. Il craignait fortement la réaction de son épouse s'il lui avouait la vérité sur son passé. La connaissant, elle prendrait très mal le fait qu'il lui ait menti pendant toutes ces années, et même s'il mourrait d'envie d'être honnête avec elle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre de cette manière. Quitte à gâcher son mariage avec des non-dits.

Il l'entendit allumer la douche et son cœur se serra, sachant ce que cela signifiait. A chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient et qu'il la blessait à travers ses actes ou ses paroles, elle se réfugiait dans la salle de bain et libérait ses sanglots sous l'eau, pensant que Jacob ne l'entendrait pas pleurer.

L'idée qu'elle soit malheureuse par sa faute le rendait malade. Il avait hérité d'une femme merveilleuse, qui lui avait fait toucher du doigt un bonheur dont il n'avait même pas idée auparavant, et lui, tout ce qu'il lui avait donné en retour c'était de la peine, de la déception et des doutes. Alors que son cœur se comprimait un peu plus, il pensa alors en l'entendant pleurer qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Peut-être serait-elle plus heureuse sans lui dans les parages, et s'il pouvait lui faire un dernier cadeau avant de disparaître pour toujours de sa vie, la prime de la mission proposée par Embry devrait lui permettre d'assurer à son épouse une vie décente en attendant qu'elle trouve mieux que lui. C'était sans doute le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour la remercier...


	2. Chapter 2

Leah Clearwater détestait sa vie.

Elle avait horreur de ce qu'elle était devenue depuis qu'elle avait pris sa « retraite » quelques années auparavant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déprimer dans le magasin de fleurs qu'elle possédait et où elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Elle détestait littéralement les fleurs et se maudissait tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche lorsque celui qui était désormais son époux lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. A l'époque, elle ne pensait pas que leur relation deviendrait sérieuse, mais elle tenait assez à lui pour ne pas le faire rentrer dans le monde dangereux dans lequel elle vivait, alors elle avait dit la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas dit que j'étais traiteur à New-York ?_ se lamentait-elle tous les jours entre ses hortensias et ses azalées. _Non ! Il a fallu que je mente et que je dise que j'étais fleuriste à New Haven !_

Le début de sa nouvelle vie avait pourtant été idyllique. Elle avait reçu assez d'argent en huit années de mission pour s'acheter sa boutique de fleurs et une maison à New Haven lorsque l'homme de sa vie avait émis le souhait de venir s'installer avec elle, et elle avait demandé à ses anciens employeurs de lui inventer un passé cohérent. Son mari n'y avait vu que du feu et elle avait pu continuer à lui mentir sans culpabiliser. Du moins au début.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à mentir sur son travail, sa famille étant la seule à partager son secret, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que baser sa vie de couple sur une histoire fausse rendait les choses bien plus compliquées. Chacun des compliments faits par son mari lui faisait mal au cœur, car elle était consciente qu'il les faisait à quelqu'un qu'elle avait créé de toute pièce exprès pour lui. Pour lui, elle était LeeLee, la parfaite petite fleuriste du Connecticut qui adorait faire la cuisine, alors qu'en réalité, elle était Leah, ancienne membre du SAD, chargé du sale boulot de la CIA, spécialiste du combat au corps à corps et amoureuse des armes blanches en tous genres.

Plus le temps passait et plus son dégoût de ce qu'elle était devenue nuisait à son mariage. Elle aimait profondément son époux, mais la vie qu'elle menait ne la satisfaisait pas et elle le lui faisait indirectement ressentir. Elle avait envie de lui, mais elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver le moindre plaisir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, et cela la frustrait tellement, compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre auparavant – et qui avait grandement contribué à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épouser après trois demandes en mariage, la dernière s'étant faite dans le feu de l'action, juste au moment où elle était submergée par un orgasme dévastateur – qu'elle ne le laissait même plus l'approcher.

Résultat, le fossé entre eux s'était élargi et elle était persuadée que son attitude l'avait poussée à avoir une maîtresse. Il rentrait souvent bien plus tard qu'elle depuis quelque temps et il lui semblait qu'il était plus en forme que d'ordinaire.

La clochette signifiant l'entrée d'un client dans le magasin la sortit de ses pensées.

– **Bonjour, et Bienvenue au Paradis des...**

– **Oui, oui, bonjour. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin trouver un fleuriste qui ne soit pas encombré de monde...**

Leah se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, vexée d'une part d'avoir été coupée au beau milieu de son speech, et d'autre part, que cette femme lui rappelle qu'elle était la seule dans les parages à ne pas avoir de clientèle. A en juger par le teint orangé et la manucure de son interlocutrice, Leah savait qu'elle avait affaire à une future mariée qui avait complètement oublié de préparer ses centres de table. De toutes manières, il n'y avait que les personnes désespérées qui pouvaient s'aventurer dans cette antichambre de l'enfer.

– **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** demanda posément Leah .

– **Eh bien, mon fleuriste m'a lâché au dernier moment en disant qu'il doit partir à un enterrement en Angleterre de toute urgence et qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire les centres de tables que je lui avais commandé...**

_Et le prix de la voyante de l'année est décerné à Leah Clearwater !_ railla-t-elle intérieurement avant de reprendre en souriant.

– **Et vous voudriez savoir si je pourrais les faire à sa place ?**

– **C'est possible de me les faire pour dans trois jours ? **

– **Eh bien, il faudrait d'abord que je sache ce que vous avez en tête, mais... On pourrait s'arranger...**

– **Oh, merci Madame !** s'exclama la future mariée. **Vous me sauvez la vie ! Alors, le thème de mon mariage est « La plage », alors je cherche tout ce qui pourrait être exotique ! Des orchidées...**

Leah décrocha pendant que sa cliente gesticulait en montrant telle ou telle fleur à ajouter dans ses compositions. Elle essayait de se rappeler si elle avait été aussi débordante d'énergie avant son mariage mais ne se souvint que du speech de son père, lui rappelant à quel point il était déçu qu'elle raccroche aussi tôt alors qu'il avait misé tant d'espoir sur elle.

Harry Clearwater était un ancien commando du SAD qui avait très tôt entraîné ses enfants à se défendre avec leur poings et tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Très vite, Leah retint l'attention de son père, de par son aptitude à s'adapter à toutes les situations, son envie d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat. Alors que les filles de son âge préféraient jouer à la poupée, Leah, elle, préférait se perfectionner dans le maniement des couteaux de combat.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait émis le souhait de suivre les traces de son père, ce dernier avait été plus que fier, et une immense complicité s'était créé entre eux. A chacun de ses retours de mission, elle se faisait un point d'honneur à lui raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait fait et les tactiques qu'ils avaient mis en place. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et qui avait bouleversé son existence.

Elle adorait son travail, mais elle ne pouvait envisager de faire subir à la personne qu'elle aimait ce que sa mère avait enduré lors des départs de son père. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien les nuits où elle entendait Sue pleurer d'angoisse à l'idée que son mari ne revienne pas. La décision d'arrêter avait quand même été difficile à tenir, et ce ne fut que le jour où elle fut blessée en mission qu'elle décida que la vie était trop courte et qu'elle devait enfin accepter la demande en mariage de sa moitié.

– **[…] Bien sûr, vous comprendrez que mon budget est limité et que je ne pourrai pas vous payer tout de suite...**

Cette phrase fit immédiatement l'ancienne commando réagir.

– **Vous voulez bien répéter ?**

– **Je... Je disais qu'avec les dépenses auxquelles j'ai dû faire face, je...**

– **Vous n'avez pas un budget fleuriste ?**

– **Oui, mais... J'ai quasiment tout donné à l'ancien fleuriste... Voyez-vous, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que...**

– **Vous espérez réellement que je vais m'user la santé à préparer des compositions florales avec des fleurs incroyablement chères pour dans TROIS jours, sans avoir une avance ?** sourcilla Leah.

– **Je... Je peux vous signer le devis, si ça peut vous rassurer...**

– **Tu parles que ça me rassure !** s'emporta-t-elle. I**l est hors de question que je me tape des heures de boulot si vous ne comptez pas me payer ! Si vous n'avez pas d'argent, mettez quelque chose en gage. Je me fiche de ce que ça sera : votre horloge, vos cadeaux de mariage ou même votre futur époux si ça vous chante, mais je veux mon avance avant ce soir, sinon vous n'aurez qu'à aller vous cherchez du pissenlit dans le parc et du papier crépon pour faire les compositions de votre mariage de rêve ! D'ailleurs, si vous saviez ce qui était bon pour vous, vous ne vous marieriez pas !**

– **Vous êtes complètement dingue !** hoqueta la future mariée en se levant précipitamment et en quittant la boutique.

– **Peut-être, mais moi, au moins, je ne me ferai pas entuber !** hurla Leah avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Après avoir pesté pendant dix bonnes minutes contre cette mariée orange et sans un sou, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique afin de relâcher la pression en faisant un peu d'exercice. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour ne pas devenir folle dans cette boutique qu'elle haïssait.

Alors qu'elle évacuait sa frustration sur le sac de frappe qu'elle avait installé afin de garder la forme et de se remémorer ses gestes de combattante tout en imaginant ce qu'elle ferait à sa rivale si jamais ses doutes étaient fondés elle entendit la clochette signifiant l'entrée d'un client dans le magasin. Agacée, elle s'essuya le visage et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir qu'elle avait posé tout près pour perfectionner son sourire de vendeuse avant de se diriger lentement vers le comptoir. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée en voyant un homme en complet sombre dont le regard était masqué par des lunettes de soleil.

– **Bienvenue au Paradis des Fleurs... Que puis-je pour vous ?** s'enquit-elle le plus calmement possible.

– **Je souhaiterais parler à Leah Clearwater, si possible,** répondit sèchement son interlocuteur.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'échine de Leah devant le ton un peu trop formel employé par l'homme. Elle ne saurait compter le nombre de fois où elle avait vu des types de ce genre aller frapper à la porte des veuves de ses coéquipiers morts en mission, mais elle avait vécu assez de ces moments pour savoir que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

– **Vous êtes de la police ? Du FBI ?** sourcilla-t-elle en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

– **Je suis désolé, Madame, mais je ne suis habilité à parler de mon statut qu'avec Miss Clearwater.**

– **Eh bien vous l'avez devant vous.**

– **Vous êtes Leah Clearwater ?** répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris.

– **Vous voulez peut-être que je vous montre une pièce d'identité ? Vous risquez d'être déçu, cependant...**

– **Et pourquoi ça ? **demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

– **Parce que ça fait belle lurette que mon nom de famille a changé...** répondit-elle en croisant les bras, agacée.

– **Oh, pardon...**

– **Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous me voulez, qu'on en finisse...**

– **Auriez-vous un endroit... Plus calme... Afin que nous puissions discuter correctement ?** insista-t-il en sortant un badge de la CIA.

Leah se raidit, surprise, mais se ressaisit en lui faisant signe de se diriger vers l'arrière boutique. L'homme suivit son conseil et se retourna une fois arrivé. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, face contre terre, incapable de bouger pendant que Leah le fouillait.

– **Sommes-nous réellement obligés d'en arriver là, Miss Clearwater ? **parvint-il à dire.

– **Désolée, mais je n'ai jamais vu un type brandir son badge aussi nonchalamment, surtout lorsqu'il se dit être de la CIA,** répliqua-t-elle en continuant à le fouiller.

– **Perspicace... Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous...**

– **Arrêtez la flatterie, ça ne marche pas avec moi,** le coupa-t-elle sèchement en exerçant une pression au niveau de son bassin avec son genou. **Dîtes-moi qui vous êtes, pour qui vous travaillez et ce que vous me voulez exactement.**

– **Embry Call... Je... Je travaille directement sous les ordres du Secrétaire à la Sécurité intérieure... répondit-il en grimaçant. Je suis ici pour vous proposer une mission de la plus haute importance...**

Leah tressaillit en entendant le mot « mission » et relâcha doucement son emprise sur Embry.

– **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais être intéressée par ce que vous me proposerez ?** grogna-t-elle.

– **Votre palmarès...** répliqua-t-il instantanément. **Major Leah Clearwater, surnommée « Nefertiri » par ses pairs en raison de ses capacités au combat au corps à corps. Recrutée à 16 ans après obtention de son diplôme avec mention, sur recommandation du Colonel Harry Clearwater. 10 ans de service effectif, plus de 300 missions secrètes effectuées et seulement 3 échecs, dont votre dernière mission qui vous a conduit à demander votre retraite.**

– **Je connais mes états de service, Call,** cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement. **Mais vous vous trompez complètement sur la raison qui m'a poussé à abandonner les paras. La même qui me forcera à refuser la mission que vous me proposez avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agit.**

– **Ah oui ?** s'étonna Embry. **Et quelles sont-elles ?**

– **L'amour, Call. J'ai quitté le SAD pour pouvoir me marier et fonder une famille, et il est hors de question que j'y retourne, aussi tentant soit le fait de retourner sur le terrain et de se faire plein de fric.**

Embry hoqueta, pris au dépourvu, avant d'esquisser un sourire en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

– **Même si cette mission vous permettrait à coup sûr de ne plus avoir à vous soucier de votre avenir ni de cette boutique de fleurs ?**

Leah fronça les sourcils et le relâcha complètement. Sa « couverture » en tant que fleuriste lui coûtait incroyablement cher, et elle entrevoyait également un moyen de se défaire de son mensonge. Peut-être même que son couple se porterait mieux si elle vendait son magasin, ce qui la soulagerait d'un poids et la rendrait bien plus joyeuse, chose que son mari lui faisait souvent remarquer.

_« Où est passé le sourire que j'aimais tant chez toi ? Tu es tout le temps en colère, Leah. Contre tout le monde, y compris ceux qui te veulent du bien. Je veux retrouver la femme impulsive et insouciante que j'ai épousé... »_ répétait-il à chacune de leurs disputes.

– **Quel genre de mission ?** questionna-t-elle, encore dans ses pensées.

– **Infiltration et démantèlement... Nous avons besoin d'une femme expérimentée pour entrer dans le cercle fermé de la famille Montoya, qui organise l'un des plus grands trafics d'armes de la zone sud Américaine, afin de récolter des informations et de démanteler leur organisation.**

– **Oh non ! Je connais ce genre de missions et ce n'est absolument plus mon trip !** s'insurgea-t-elle.

– **Pourtant, vous étiez l'une des meilleures quand il fallait assassiner vos cibles dans leur lit, Nefertiri...** répliqua-t-il d'un ton équivoque qui retourna l'estomac de Leah.

– **Nefertiri est morte le jour où elle a accepté d'épouser l'homme de sa vie,** contra-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.

Embry s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que d'ancrer son regard au sien. La proximité d'un autre homme que son mari ne faisait jamais d'effet à Leah, d'ordinaire, mais le regard d'Embry, associé à la proposition alléchante qu'il lui faisait, la fit cependant frémir.

– **Vous voulez réellement me faire croire qu'une femme aussi belle et talentueuse que vous préfère faire des compositions florales et des bons petits plats à son mari, qui ne doit certainement pas apprécier tout ce que vous faîtes pour lui à sa juste valeur ?** murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Leah déglutit péniblement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle tenta de détourner le regard et de s'éloigner de lui, mais il anticipa ses mouvements et la pressa davantage contre lui, faisant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sa respiration s'intensifier.

– **On ne cesse jamais d'être un combattant, Miss Clearwater. Vous valez mieux que cette vie, mieux que cette boutique, et vous le savez...**

– **Que faites-vous de mon mari ?** souffla-t-elle.

– **S'il n'est pas capable de vous rendre satisfaire, pourquoi perdre votre temps ?**

Leah tressaillit et ferma les yeux. Les paroles d'Embry faisaient resurgir ses vieux démons. Quelques années plus tôt, avant de connaître son mari, elle aurait tout plaqué sans hésitation pour vivre de la manière dont elle voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas balayer leurs années de mariage, ni l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui d'un revers de la main, peu importe dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle était prête à tout pour sauver son mariage, et ce n'était certainement pas en allant assassiner des trafiquants en Amérique du Sud qu'elle y arriverait.

Elle repoussa violemment Embry et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– **Non, je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon mari...** déclara-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Embry soupira lourdement et hocha la tête.

– **Je comprends... Mais si jamais vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à me contacter...** reprit-il en déposant sa carte de visite sur un des meubles de l'arrière boutique. **En tout cas, il est drôlement chanceux, celui qui vous a épousé...**

– **C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de l'avoir,** rétorqua-t-elle instantanément en esquissant un sourire.

Embry lui retourna son sourire et lui embrassa délicatement la main avant de quitter la pièce. La jeune femme resta un instant interdite en réalisant qu'elle venait de refuser de réintégrer les forces spéciales par amour, encore une fois, avant de se retourner vers son sac de frappe et de laisser échapper sa frustration et sa colère contre son époux et surtout contre elle-même. Les mots d'Embry n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son chagrin, car elle était consciente qu'il avait entièrement raison.

Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais ce n'était pas de la faute de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était à cause de ce qu'elle était et qu'elle avait tenté de masquer. Si elle voulait une chance de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être de leur union, il était temps pour elle de tout raconter à son mari.

Emplie de détermination, elle prit on téléphone et composa le numéro de son mari au travail. Elle eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre qu'il ne s' y était pas rendu de la journée et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle essaya de le joindre chez eux et qu'elle n'y trouva personne. Alors qu'elle composait son numéro de portable, des milliers d'hypothèses lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il avait eut-être eu un accident et personne n'avait été capable d'identifier son corps, ou alors...

– _**Allô ?**_ dit finalement une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille après plusieurs sonneries.

Toute la tension qui habitait la jeune femme disparut dès qu'elle l'entendit et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– **Désolée, mon chéri, j'ai cru que... Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle afin de se rassurer davantage.

– _**Oui... Oui, ça va et toi ?**_ demanda-t-il prudemment, craignant sûrement qu'elle ait découvert qu'il n'était pas à son poste.

– **Oui. Tu es sûr que ça va ?** insista-t-elle, soudain méfiante. **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

– _**J'étais en rendez-vous... La routine quoi, mais ça va pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas... Et de ton côté ?**_

– **Eh bien, pas grand chose,** répondit-elle, secouée par le mensonge de son mari. **J'ai cru avoir une cliente aujourd'hui, mais c'est tombé à l'eau... Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner d'avancer et qu'elle comptait sur moi pour faire une centaine de compositions en trois jours ?**

– _**J'espère que tu n'as pas accepté, mais faudra attendre ce soir pour me donner des détails, j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?**_

Un rage sans borne envahit Leah en se rendant compte que son mari lui mentait effrontément, sans aucun remords, mais elle se garda néanmoins de le lui montrer.

– **En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble, ce soir... Tu sais, comme avant... Un bon film et un petit restaurant romantique... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?** proposa-t-elle le plus sensuellement possible compte tenu de son état.

– _**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'adorerais ça, mais je pense finir assez tard ce soir...**_ répondit-il après ce qui semblait être une éternité.

L'envie de le confronter à ses mensonges se faisait cruellement ressentir, mais elle réussit tout de même à garder son calme, parvenant même à faire passer sa colère pour de la déception.

– **Très bien. C'est dommage, moi qui aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose d'important... On remettra ça quand tu n'auras plus... D'heures supplémentaires à faire...**

– _**Je me rattraperai, c'est promis...**_

_Comme si je te laisserais le temps de le faire !_ songea-t-elle cyniquement tout en acquiesçant distraitement en guise de réponse.

– **Au fait... Tu remercieras Lauren pour le tuyau de tout à l'heure ! Bonne soirée, mon coeur !** fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui cachait la vérité.

– _**Chérie, c'est pas ce que tu crois...**_ dit-il juste avant d'entendre la tonalité lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait raccroché.

Leah, folle de rage, envoya valser son téléphone contre le mur. Non seulement elle se sentait bête d'avoir endossé toute la responsabilité de l'échec de leur mariage, mais elle s'en voulait surtout de ne pas avoir agi assez tôt pour le retenir. Car elle était persuadée, maintenant qu'il lui mentait, qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui le satisfaisait plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait et pour qui il n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques, quitte à se faire virer en se faisant porter pâle. Elle fut alors attirée par son reflet dans le miroir et tressaillit en se détaillant de la tête au pied, observant on visage bouffi par les larmes et sa tenue vestimentaire on ne peut plus basique.

_C'est clair que comme ça, tu ne peux que le faire fuir..._ se désola-t-elle enlevant la pince qui maintenait ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle se remémora le jour de leur rencontre et fit le parallèle avec ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'avait plus rien de la beauté fatale qui, en un battement de cil, faisait fondre terroristes et hommes de bonne foi et parvenait à leur soutirer des informations, quoi que puissent en dire Embry Call et les membres de la CIA. Elle était une ménagère banale, sans sex-appeal, et avec tellement névrosée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rendre son mari heureux.

Elle repensa aux mots d'Embry, qui l'avait trouvée belle, et elle se demanda en saisissant une mèche de cheveux s'il l'avait dit pour la flatter ou s'il était réellement sincère. Elle crut un instant apercevoir celle qu'elle était autrefois à travers le miroir, alors qu'elle pliait la mèche de cheveux et la plaçait sur son front.

_Peut-être que j'arriverais à le reconquérir si je parviens à séduire un autre homme, comme avant..._

Dans un élan de folie, elle courut attraper les ciseaux qu'elle utilisait pour couper les fleurs et revint devant le miroir, taillant encore et encore la mèche qu'elle tenait dans la main. Étrangement, elle ressentait un immense plaisir à voir ses cheveux tomber à ses pieds, comme si elle disait adieu à celle qu'elle était devenue et qu'elle accueillait le changement à bras ouverts. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au reste de ses cheveux, sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin satisfaite du résultat. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire en contemplant le résultat. Sa frange, symbole de ses années en tant que mercenaire, était de retour, et elle constata avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'Embry Call avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'elle était réellement, et elle était bien décidée à redevenir cette femme forte et sans peur. Elle aurait d'autant plus besoin de cette force pour s'employer à sauver son union.

Après tout, c'était grâce à Nefertiri qu'elle était devenue Madame Jacob Black...


	3. Chapter 3

– **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis !** s'exclama Embry en faisant s'entrechoquer bruyamment sa chope de bière avec celle de Jacob.

Ce dernier avait longuement hésité à lui téléphoner après sa discussion avec Leah, sachant que sa femme lui en voulait probablement beaucoup de lui avoir menti, mais il la connaissait aussi assez pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se présente tout de suite devant elle.

– **Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas ! On pliera cette mission en moins de deux, avec toi dans les parages !** reprit Embry avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.

– **Y'a intérêt, parce que je n'aime pas mentir à ma femme…** ronchonna Jacob.

– **Le gros chèque que tu lui rapporteras en fin de mission calmera ses ardeurs !** rétorqua Embry avant de prendre un gorgée de sa bière. **En tout cas, mon vieux, quand tu reviendras, je t'accompagnerai sûrement !**

– **Comment ça ?**

– **Tu te rappelles la deuxième recrue potentielle que je devais rencontrer aujourd'hui ?**

– **Oui, et alors ?**

– **Bon sang, Jake, cette Nefertiri, c'est vraiment une bombe dans tous les sens du terme !** soupira rêveusement Embry. **Figure-toi qu'elle m'a attaqué dès que je lui ai montré mon badge ! Malgré sa retraite, elle n'a pas perdu ses réflexes, loin de là…**

– **J'ai entendu parlé d'elle… Aussi sournoise et vive qu'un serpent à ce qu'on dit… Attends, ne me dis pas que le grand Embry Call pense enfin à se poser ?** s'enquit Jacob en esquissant un sourire.

– **Moi ? Tu plaisantes ?** pouffa nerveusement l'intéressé. **Non. En plus, elle est mariée… Mais ça n'a pas l'air de très bien aller avec son mari, alors s'il y a moyen de moyenner…**

Jacob sentit la colère monter en lui comme lors de sa discussion avec Mike Newton. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un homme puisse profiter de quelques problèmes de couple pour séduire la femme d'un autre.

– **Tu ne vas rien moyenner du tout, Embry,** claqua-t-il durement.

– **Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance de passer un moment agréable sous prétexte qu'elle a dit oui à un homme qui, visiblement, ne la satisfait pas autant qu'il le devrait…** rétorqua nonchalamment Embry. **Et puis, si elle dit oui, c'est qu'elle en aurait aussi envie, et là, ça signifierait que leur histoire n'est pas du tout solide, si tu veux mon avis.**

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Jacob fit le parallèle entre l'histoire de cette femme et ce qu'il vivait avec Leah, et l'idée que sa femme puisse aller voir ailleurs parce qu'il ne la satisfaisait plus dans bien des domaines lui tenaillait le cœur. Piqué au vif, il se leva et l'empoigna brusquement par le col.

– **Tu ne sais rien de leur mariage, rien de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, c'est clair ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir loin d'elle !** cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

– **Doucement, Jake !** s'écria Embry, surpris par le coup d'éclat de son ami. **Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était… Oh… Alors pour toi aussi, c'est le rififi au paradis…**

Jacob relâcha sa prise en se rendant compte que sa réaction était exagérée. Il se tourna vers le bar pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Embry et pour seule réponse, s'empara de sa chope dont il vida d'une traite le contenu.

– **Je suis désolé, mon pote…** s'excusa Embry, honteux. **Je… Je ne voulais pas… C'est pour ça que tu acceptes la mission ? Pour t'éloigner d'elle ?**

– **Je fais ça parce qu'elle mérite mieux…** rectifia Jacob.

– **Mieux qu'un homme qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier sa carrière pour vivre avec elle ? J'en doute fort… **

Avant que Jacob ne puisse répondre, le portable d'Embry retint son attention. Ce dernier s'excusa et alla un peu plus loin afin de répondre à l'appel.

– **Embry Call, j'écoute.**

– **C'est Leah Clearwater,** dit froidement la jeune femme. V**ous avez toujours besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour votre mission ?**

– **Pas de quelqu'un comme vous, Miss Clearwater. J'ai besoin de vous.**

– **Très bien. J'en suis.**

Embry ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire en entendant la nouvelle.

– **Vous m'en voyez ravi,** reprit-il. **Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?**

– **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. J'en suis, c'est tout. Dites-moi seulement quand et où nous devons nous retrouver, et j'en fais mon affaire,** répondit froidement Leah.

Embry s'exécuta, légèrement troublé, et rejoignit Jacob après avoir raccroché.

– **Elle a accepté…** souffla-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

– **Super,** répondit Jacob sans enthousiasme en se levant. **Je vais rentrer. Tiens moi au courant…**

– **Attends, Jake… Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas… Tu sais… Partir comme ça…**

– **Je me sens bien Em, pas besoin de me materner.**

– **Je ne te parle pas de maintenant, mais de la mission… Si ça risque de causer davantage de problèmes entre ta femme et toi, il vaudrait peut-être mieux… Renoncer…**

– **Non. Je vais faire cette mission, un point c'est tout. Je crois que… Qu'on en a tous les deux besoin…** confia difficilement Jacob en parlant de l'éloignement.

Embry lui tapota l'épaule en lui offrant un sourire contrit.

– **Si t'en es sûr… On a rendez-vous dans deux jours à Washington afin de présenter l'équipe, et on partira le lendemain pour le Venezuela, où nos indics nous diront tout ce qu'on a à savoir sur les Montoya. D'ici là, profites-en pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle, au cas où…**

Jacob hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

– **A dans deux jours alors…** répondit-t-il sans plus de cérémonie avant de sortir du bar pour aller retrouver sa femme.

...

Sur le trajet qu'il emprunta pour rentrer chez lui, Jacob cherchait le moyen de se justifier auprès de Leah pour sa conduite des plus étranges et surtout pour son absence à venir. Il savait que son mensonge serait des plus durs à expliquer, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité alors que leur couple battait déjà de l'aile.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le cœur lourd, et fut surpris de ne pas la trouver à l'attendre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère après lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné et il se demanda si elle n'avait pas profité de son absence pour le quitter définitivement. Non pas qu'il la blâmerait, après ce qui s'était passé, mais il espérait quand même qu'elle lui laisse le temps de lui prouver qu'il était toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle avant de partir. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de la retrouver dans leur chambre, allongée sur leur lit, visiblement endormie.

Jacob s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et resta à la contempler un moment. Il la trouvait aussi belle que le premier jour et alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage face à ce spectacle, il fronça les sourcils en la regardant avec plus d'attention. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il remarqua qu'elle arborait à présent la même coupe que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il avait toujours adoré cette frange, mais n'avait rien répliqué quand elle avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Il se demanda alors à quoi était dû ce brusque changement après tant d'années. Était-ce par nostalgie ? Ou peut-être pour lui plaire ? Il frémit en pensant à sa dernière hypothèse : plaire à un autre homme. Son cœur lui fit mal et il détourna le regard et entreprit de se déshabiller avant de la rejoindre dans le lit.

Leah se tourna vers lui, faussement ensommeillée, et se blottit contre lui afin de vérifier, sans trop le montrer, si l'odeur d'une autre femme était imprégnée sur lui. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle huma son parfum si envoûtant et qu'elle ne décela que quelque relans d'alcool. Elle songea, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle l'avait échappé belle, mais combien de temps faudrait-il a son époux avant qu'il ne cède a la tentation ?

Comblé par son geste, Jacob la serra un peu plus contre lui en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il redoutait le jour ou elle se lasserait de lui au point de le quitter et le fait de devoir s'éloigner d'elle pendant plusieurs jours ne le rassurait pas du tout à ce sujet.

Elle se laissa faire, heureuse sur le moment qu'il s'autorise ce geste empreint de tendresse, et laissa promener ses doigts le long du torse de son époux. Elle craignit subitement d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en acceptant la proposition d'Embry. L'idée d'avoir à séduire un autre homme que Jacob lui retournait l'estomac et, malgré les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir quant a la fidélité de son mari, elle se posa une limite à ne pas franchir avec ses prochaines cibles.

Jacob frissonna sous ses doigts et ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague de bien-être l'envahissait. L'avoir contre lui, en plus du fait qu'elle le caresse, lui donnait l'impression de revivre. Il se demanda alors si elle se montrerait aussi tendre avec un autre homme que lui et se raidit à cette idée.

Prenant le changement d'attitude de Jacob pour un rejet, Leah se décolla de lui et lui tourna le dos, blessée. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas pleurer, refusant de verser une larme devant lui.

Jacob tourna la tête vers elle, surpris qu'elle se décolle de lui. Pensant lui aussi qu'elle le repoussait une nouvelle fois, son cœur se serra, l'obligeant à lui tourner le dos tant sa peine était grande. Il ferma les yeux, même s'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt, en espérant qu'ils finissent par trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes.

Le lendemain, Leah fut réveillée par une odeur de bacon grillé. Sa nuit avait été ponctuée par une série de cauchemars dans lesquels Jacob lui annonçait à chaque fois qu'il demandait le divorce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêves, mais son prochain départ rendait ces derniers bien trop vivaces. Encore chamboulée par sa nuit horrible, elle ne prit même pas la peine de revêtir sa robe de chambre tandis qu'elle partait rejoindre Jacob dans la cuisine.

– **Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas préparé le petit déjeuner…** fit-elle remarquer.

Jacob releva la tête vers elle et prit un instant pour répondre, troublé par sa tenue.

– **J'arrivais plus à dormir, alors j'ai préféré me rendre utile…**

Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avec une lenteur exagérée.

– **Mauvais rêves ?** s'enquit-elle, intriguée.

– **On peut dire ça…** souffla-t-il alors qu'il se remettait à peine de ce contact. **Et toi ? Bien dormi ?**

– **Pas vraiment…** admit-elle. **Tu t'es bien amusé, hier soir ?**

– **Pas vraiment… Je suppose que j'empestais l'alcool… C'est pour ça que tu t'es décollée de moi ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

– **Je… Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie que…** bredouilla-t-elle, déboussolée par le ton accusateur employé par ce dernier.

– **Que je n'avais pas envie de t'avoir dans mes bras ? C'est vraiment l'impression que je t'ai donné ?**

Leah acquiesça en baissant la tête.

– **Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Jake ?** se désola-t-elle. **Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus des étrangers au point de ne plus savoir quand on a envie l'un de l'autre ?**

– **J'en sais rien…** soupira-t-il.

– **Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais changé de tête…**

Jacob esquissa un sourire.

– **Tu crois réellement que ça m'a échappé ?**

– **J'en sais rien, vu que tu ne parles pas… Est-ce que ça te plaît, au moins ?**

Il s'approcha et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

– **Évidemment que ça me plaît… C'est avec cette coupe que tu as fait chavirer mon cœur…** souffla-t-il en la dévisageant amoureusement.

Leah tressaillit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– **Contente de voir que tu ne l'as pas oubliée…** minauda-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

Jacob frémit, plus du tout habitué à autant de sensualité de sa part et lui rendit son baiser le cœur battant en rapprochant un peu plus leur bassins. La langueur avec laquelle il l'embrassait rappelait à Leah leur premier baiser, échangé alors qu'ils étaient censés pleurer la mort de Quil. Ils avaient tous deux eu besoin de réconfort et l'avaient trouvé d'une manière peu conventionnelle, dans les toilettes des Ateara, en pleine veillée. Inconsciemment, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari et approfondit leur échange.

Ce dernier gémit tandis que son corps réagissait déjà à son contact. Lui aussi se rappelait de cette fameuse première fois et le fait qu'elle lui fasse sentir qu'elle le voulait autant que lui, comme il y a quelques années, réveilla son désir avec plus de force. Il pensa en la déposant sur le plan de travail et en commençant à glisser ses mains sous sa nuisette, que tout espoir de retrouver le lien qui les unissait n'était peut-être pas totalement perdu.

Leah était clairement dans le même état d'esprit et était bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre. Elle agrippa fermement une mèche des cheveux de Jacob et lui suçota sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, sachant à quel point ce geste faisait de l'effet à sa moitié. Alors que leur langues se frôlaient de nouveau avec passion et que Jacob s'apprêtait à enlever la nuisette de sa femme afin de profiter comme il se devait de son corps qui lui manquait tant, le téléphone que le jeune homme avait acheté exprès pour sa mission sonna.

– **Ne répond pas…** l'implora-t-il en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

Leah se raidit et fronça les sourcils en se détachant de lui.

– **C'est pas mon portable…** répliqua-t-elle en le dévisageant avec suspicion.

Jacob fronça à son tour les sourcils avant de se rappeler de son dernier achat.

– **C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. J'ai dû en acheter un autre, le mien commençait à déconner… Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans deux minutes… **

Il s'éloigna en souriant maladroitement et se réfugia dans la pièce à côté afin de répondre à l'appel.

– **J'écoute…**

– **Monsieur Black, ici Jane Volturi, agent de la CIA. Je suis en charge de la logistique en ce qui concerne votre mission et j'appelais pour confirmer votre participation afin de procéder au virement d'une partie du règlement de vos frais de déplacement. Êtes-vous toujours volontaire pour l'opération "Aigle furtif" ?**

– **Je confirme.**

– **Bien. La somme de 50 000 $ va être virée sur votre compte et votre billet électronique vous sera envoyé d'ici une dizaine de minutes sur votre portable. Désirez-vous autre chose ? Une arme particulière que vous souhaiteriez trouver à votre arrivée au Venezuela ?**

– **J'y réfléchirai et je vous avertirai en temps voulu,** répondit-il après un coup d'œil furtif vers sa femme.

– **Très bien. Votre vol à destination de Washington est donc à 12h07 demain, avec une escale à Philadelphie. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, Monsieur Black.**

– **Merci, vous aussi,** dit-il avant de raccrocher et de retourner à la cuisine. **Désolé, on peut reprendre… **

Il s'arrêta, étonné de ne pas trouver sa femme là ou il l'avait laissé.

– **Leah ?** l'appela-t-il.

La jeune femme apparut devant lui, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, et le fusilla du regard en déposant son portable bien en évidence devant lui.

– **Si ton portable avait réellement un problème, pourquoi n'as-tu pas acheté le téléphone seul ?** demanda-t-elle, mécontente.

– **Je… J'en sais rien…** balbutia-t-il.

– **Tu n'en sais rien… Mais bien sûr… Et comme par hasard, quelqu'un se trouve avoir ton numéro alors que j'ignorais encore l'existence de ce deuxième téléphone ?** sourcilla-t-elle, de plus en plus irritée.

– **C'était pour le boulot, mon amour, rien de plus…**

– **Tu te fous de moi ?** s'emporta-t-elle. **D'abord tu dis que ton portable déconne, et maintenant, tu oses me dire que tu as un autre téléphone pour le boulot ? Comme si l'IRS prendrait la peine de te joindre sur ton portable secret alors qu'ils peuvent le faire sur ton fixe et ton autre portable ! C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu me mens, Jacob… Et tu étais bien la dernière personne que je croyais capable de ça…** conclut-elle, la gorge nouée.

– **Leah, je… C'est…**

– **Épargne-moi tes explications, Jacob,** cracha-t-elle. **C'est bon, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer pour aller travailler.**

– **Chérie, attends…**

– **NON !** s'époumona-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. **Je… Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi… On était bien, tout à l'heure, et il suffit d'un coup de fil pour que tout foire à nouveau ! Tu me suppliais de ne pas répondre, mais tu n'as pas hésité à le faire quand je t'ai fait remarquer que c'était ton téléphone. Je… Je veux bien faire des efforts pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais il faudrait aussi qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde, et ça, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le cas…**

– **Je suis désolé…** souffla-t-il en baissant la tête, malheureux de ne pas pouvoir la rassurer.

– **Je pense qu'un peu d'éloignement nous fera du bien à tous les deux…** murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré.

Jacob releva brusquement la tête, la regardant d'un air affolé.

– **Non ! Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie…** la supplia-t-il, interprétant mal ses paroles.

Leah hoqueta, décontenancée par la réaction de Jacob, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement le visage, tout en lui souriant tristement.

– J**e ne parle pas de séparation, gros bêta… Juste… De vacances chacun de son côté… C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler hier soir…** mentit-elle. **J'ai une amie fleuriste qui m'a contactée pour m'inviter à une convention avec un concours qui pourrait rapporter une petite somme qui fera du bien à nos finances… Et j'ai accepté d'y aller… Je pense que j'en profiterai pour rester une semaine ou deux dans le coin, histoire de te laisser… Réfléchir…**

– **Oh…** souffla-t-il, rassuré.

Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne, mais son départ l'arrangeait fortement, compte tenu du travail qu'il avait à faire.

– **Tu as raison… On en a besoin… D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour faire la virée dont on rêvait, mes potes et moi… Tu sais, aller voir différentes courses un peu partout dans le pays, comme ça je ne serai pas complètement seul…** mentit-il.

Leah fut surprise qu'il n'émette pas plus de résistance, et la suspicion qu'elle avait augmenta.

– **Très bien… Tu comptes partir quand ?** s'enquit-elle.

– **Le temps de voir avec eux et de m'arranger avec le boss… Demain peut-être… Et toi ?**

– **Demain soir… Mais ça ne va pas être trop court, pour vous organiser ?**

– **Les gars me tannaient depuis un moment, et puis j'ai pas pris de congé depuis plusieurs mois, alors je pense pas, mais je verrai bien…**

Leah acquiesça silencieusement, pas du tout convaincue par sa réponse, mais elle n'avait plus la force d'insister. Les disputes avec Jacob la drainaient littéralement de son énergie vitale et elle espérait sincèrement que la distance qui les séparerait leur permettrait de faire le point sur leur histoire. Sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Jacob soupira, affligé de voir que ses mensonges avaient envenimé la situation. Le court instant où ils avaient été proches s'était envolé presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et il avait l'impression qu'il ne se représenterait pas de si tôt s'il restait les bras croisés à attendre qu'elle veuille bien lui pardonner. D'un pas décidé, il la rejoignit dans la salle de bain en prenant soin d'ouvrir doucement la porte et de se dévêtir sans bruit avant de rentrer dans la douche, où elle se trouvait déjà.

La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son mari se trouvait derrière elle. Elle savourait l'eau chaude qui l'aidait à détendre les muscles qu'elle avait un peu trop sollicité la veille en voulant continuer sa remise en forme intensive pour sa mission, et sursauta en sentant les mains de Jacob lui saisir les hanches. Elle se retourna brusquement et le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** parvint-elle à dire, une fois sa surprise passée.

– **Je prends une douche avec ma femme et je viens aussi poursuivre ce qu'on a commencé…** souffla-t-il en déposant des baisers au creux de son cou.

Une part de Leah se réjouit de voir qu'il faisait des efforts pour la surprendre et raviver la flamme dont elle avait aperçu l'étincelle un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine, et si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi déçue par l'attitude de son époux, elle aurait probablement cédé à la tentation. Son corps, lui, ne répondait déjà plus et réagissait à chacune des caresses du jeune homme.

– **Jacob, non…** souffla-t-elle en tentant de le repousser tandis que son cœur hurlait le contraire.

Jacob la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche sans arrêter ses caresses.

– **Tu en as envie… Autant… Que moi…** haleta-t-il entre deux baisers.

– **C'est vrai, mais… Oh bon sang !** s'exclama-t-elle en sentant les doigts de Jacob effleurer son intimité.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aventuré jusque là, et Leah s'agrippa à ses épaules, sentant ses jambes céder sous le poids des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Jacob sourit contre sa peau, heureux de voir qu'il lui faisait encore de l'effet. Plus confiant, il accentua le mouvement de ses doigts sur son petit bouton de plaisir tandis que son autre main s'occupait de sa poitrine.

Leah se cambra, submergée par un déluge de sensations toutes aussi agréables les unes que les autres. Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa cependant l'esprit et elle repoussa violemment Jacob.

– **Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire oublier ce qui s'est passé avec le sexe…** grogna-t-elle, haletante.

Jacob la regarda d'un air déboussolé.

– **Je voulais… J'espérais juste… Oublie ça, **conclut-il finalement en sortant sans demander son reste, blessé par son geste.

L'espace d'un instant, Leah se sentit coupable de l'avoir chassé, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas non plus été honnête avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de se moquer ouvertement d'elle de cette manière. Alors qu'elle finissait de se doucher, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avec fracas. Elle entoura son corps de sa serviette et se précipita à l'extérieur, juste à temps pour apercevoir Jacob quitter l'allée à toutes vitesse. Le cœur lourd, elle retourna à l'intérieur, se maudissant d'avoir sûrement gâché l'un des derniers moments à deux qu'ils auraient pu partager.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut dans une ambiance électrique que Jacob et Leah se quittèrent pour Washington, sans savoir qu'ils se rendaient au même endroit.

Leah avait préféré prendre sa voiture afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous et avait calculé son trajet de manière à ce que son arrivée dans la ville coïncide avec le moment où elle était censée atterrir à Miami, au cas où Jacob voudrait vérifier son alibi. Le jeune homme, lui, avait prétexté qu'il partirait rejoindre un de ses amis à Philadelphie où se déroulait une course de Nascar le lendemain.

Aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de ce qui s'était produit la veille. En fait, ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole, tous deux trop blessés par l'attitude de leur moitié et trop fiers pour envisager de mettre leur différends de côté, même en sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. L'un comme l'autre avait le sentiment que leur mariage ne tiendrait pas le coup après leur mission et aucun des deux ne souhaitait faire d'effort inutiles, même si, intérieurement, ils ne pouvaient que se sentir mal pour toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'ils avaient pris au cours de ces six années.

Le seul réconfort qu'ils avaient, alors qu'ils faisaient tous deux le deuil de leur relation, était le fait qu'ils reprenaient du service avec des personnes à qui ils tenaient et qui les aideraient à surmonter leur chagrin. Pour Jacob, c'était Embry, son meilleur ami, celui qui était venu le chercher et lui avait donné une échappatoire. Pour Leah, c'était Seth, son petit frère, qui l'avait appelé aussitôt qu'il avait su qu'elle avait accepté la mission pour l'informer qu'il en ferait également partie en tant que support logistique.

Le fait de pouvoir travailler avec Seth soulageait grandement la jeune femme, car elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait même pas eu à faire de demande particulière lorsque l'agent de liaison l'avait téléphoné, car son frère s'était déjà chargé de commander tout son attirail.

Alors qu'elle approchait de l'État de New York, à moitié concentrée sur la route, elle entendit son téléphone sonner et déclencha son kit mains libres.

– **J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me téléphoner, frangin…** gronda-t-elle. **Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange quand je conduis.**

– _**Je sais, je sais, mais on a un problème. Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé à l'aéroport.**_

– **J'ai aussi horreur des devinettes… **s'impatienta-t-elle.

– _**Quel rabat-joie tu fais, parfois…**_ soupira son petit frère.

– **Seth… Si tu ne veux pas que je te trucide quand j'arrive à Washington, t'as intérêt à te dépêcher de dire ce que tu as à dire…**

– _**C'est bon, calme toi… C'était Jake, voilà t'es contente ? T'as gâché tout mon effet…**_ ronchonna-t-il.

Leah se raidit et resserra ses mains autour du volant.

– **Tu peux répéter ?** le pria-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.

– _**Jacob… Tu sais, le mec que t'as épousé y'a quelques années… Moi qui pensais que tu t'en rappellerais !**_ railla-t-il.

Le cœur de Leah se comprima violemment dans sa poitrine, à un point tel qu'elle ne put se concentrer sur sa conduite et qu'elle faillit causer un accident.

– **Il était censé être à Philadelphie…** souffla-t-elle après repris ses esprits.

– _**Oh… Ben, peut-être qu'il a fait un petit détour ?**_ tenta Seth, conscient l'état dans lequel la nouvelle mettait sa sœur.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ? Il était seul ?** demanda-t-elle, hystérique.

– _**Doucement, doucement… Oui, il m'a vu et oui, il était seul, mais on a juste eu le temps de se saluer. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_ s'enquit-il, intrigué par son attitude.

– **Je… Je lui ai dit que j'allais à une convention à Miami… Je voulais pas qu'il sache pour la mission, et lui… Il… Il m'a dit qu'il en profiterait pour voir ses amis a Philadelphie… Je crois ****qu'il me trompe, Seth…** confessa-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

– _**Enfin, Lee… C'est de Jake dont on parle là… Ce mec est raide dingue de toi depuis que vos regards se sont croisés…**_

– **Et ce mec m'a menti trois fois trois jours de suite… D'abord il a séché le boulot et il a eu le culot de me dire qu'il y était, ensuite il s'est acheté un nouveau portable et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en me disant que c'était parce que l'autre avait un problème alors qu'il n'a pas fait de transfert de numéro, et maintenant ça !** s'emporta-t-elle, faisant tourner son volant un peu trop vers la gauche et manquant de peu une collision.

– _**Tu devrais te garer qu'on en discute calmement…**_ proposa-t-il, redoutant la réaction de sa sœur. _**Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça…**_

Pour seule réponse, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une accélération brutale et des klaxons de plus en plus insistants. Leah n'avait qu'une envie alors qu'elle conduisait comme une malade en direction de Washington : retrouver Jacob et le tuer lentement après lui avoir fait avouer son infidélité. Elle était consciente que le déclin de leur mariage était de sa faute, mais jamais elle ne se serait permis de le tromper de cette manière. Même pendant les heures les plus sombres de son mariage, celles où ils avaient décidé de faire chambre à part parce qu'ils ne s'adressaient quasiment plus la parole, après avoir commencé la thérapie, elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de le tromper.

Les larmes de la jeune femme obstruaient son champ de vision et elle entendait à peine les avertissements et les supplications de son frère. Elle imaginait Jacob avec toutes les femmes possibles. Dans tous les films à l'eau de rose où la femme bafouée reprenait sa vie en main, elle avait pu constater que la maîtresse du mari volage faisait partie de leur connaissances.

_Ça ne pourrait pas être Lauren… Elle était au bureau quand Jacob s'est fait porter pâle… Angela est bien trop gentille pour cela, mais sa gentillesse peut aussi être une couverture… Peut-être la stagiaire de son boulot, ou une de nos voisines… Mais pourquoi il irait se terrer à Washington alors qu'il savait que je m'en irais, dans ce cas ?_

Elle fut sortie de ses spéculations par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

– **Pas maintenant, Seth !** clama-t-elle en décrochant, épuisée nerveusement. **J'ai encore de la route à faire et…**

– **C'est moi…** dit timidement Jacob.

Toute la frustration et la colère de Leah resurgit d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jacob, se mêlant ainsi à son chagrin et formant une énorme boule dans sa gorge qui lui donna l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à conduire plus longtemps dans cet état, elle se rangea sur le bas côté et tenta de calmer les larmes traîtresses qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Jacob pouvait entendre les sanglots de plus en plus intenses de son épouse, qui semblait en pleine crise de panique.

– **Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

– **Pourquoi, Jacob ?** parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. **Je… Je sais que je suis pas… Parfaite… Mais… Pourquoi ?**

– **Pourquoi quoi ?** demanda-t-il, perdu.

Leah allait lui répondre qu'elle était au courant de son escapade à Washington, mais se ravisa en songeant rapidement à un autre plan. Puisqu'il ignorait qu'elle était au courant, elle se débrouillerait pour aller à son rendez-vous et le chercher par la suite dans la ville avec l'aide de son frère. Ainsi, elle serait fixée une fois pour toutes quant à la fidélité de son mari et à l'avenir de leur mariage avant de partir en mission. Étrangement, elle parvint à se maîtriser une fois sa stratégie montée dans sa tête.

– **Désolée… C'est juste que… On ne s'est pas dit au revoir comme il fallait… On ne s'est même pas dit qu'on s'aimait, et… J'avoue que ça me travaille…** répondit-elle en guise de demie vérité.

– **Je suis désolé, j'étais fâché après ce qui s'est passé hier, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…**

– **Moi non plus, mais… On ne peut pas changer le passé, hein…** répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

– **C'est vrai… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine tu sais…**

_Alors tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver une poule à Washington,_ se dit-elle en son for intérieur.

– **Je sais…** reprit-elle à voix haute. **Et moi je ne voulais pas te blesser… J'avais envie qu'on passe un bon moment, hier, mais…**

Le bruit d'un énorme klaxon retentit près de Leah, la faisant sursauter au passage et lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

– **C'était quoi ça ?** sourcilla Jacob.

Leah jura intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait un énorme faux pas en répondant au téléphone.

– **Euh.. C'est… Un film qu'on passe. Fast and Furious 5… C'est ça ? C'est ça !** mentit-elle maladroitement.

– **Mais comment ça se fait que tu répondes au téléphone en plein vol ?**

– **Je… C'est permis, maintenant, sur cette ligne… Tu sais, les progrès de la technologie… Maintenant, ça ne fait plus d'interférences… Enfin je crois…** conclut-elle à voix basse.

– **Oh… C'est super…** dit-il, pas du tout convaincu.

– **Je… Je vais te laisser, Jake… Je voudrais voir le film et… Je te rappelle quand j'atterris, OK ?** s'empressa-t-elle de dire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

– **D'accord… Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ?**

Le cœur de Leah fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle s'en voulut d'être aussi faible face à un homme qui, semblait-il, la trompait sans vergogne.

– **Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas dit, mon amour…** souffla-t-elle tristement. **Moi aussi, je t'aime…**

Jacob ferma les yeux, savourant ces trois petits mots, mais son plaisir fut de courte durée quand il pensa à son mensonge. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas en avion et il se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait menti et surtout si elle se rendait effectivement à une convention. Le cœur serré, il réussit cependant à se reprendre.

– **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire…**

– **Et j'espère pouvoir te le dire encore longtemps…** renchérit-elle. **A plus tard, et amuse-toi bien à… Philadelphie…**

– **À plus tard…** dit-il tristement avant de raccrocher, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…<strong> remarqua Embry en voyant son meilleur ami revenir vers lui, la mine sombre.

– **Pas vraiment, non…**

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec ton épouse ?**

– **Je crois qu'elle me trompe, Embry…**

Embry offrit à son ami un regard empreint de compassion.

– **Je suis désolé, vieux… Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, enfin… Tu veux qu'on en parle ?** demanda-t-il, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

– **Non, je préfère me concentrer sur la mission,** trancha-t-il en se renfermant comme une huître.

– **Jake…** soupira Embry. **Tu n'es pas en mission, là… Et je ne suis pas sûr que dans ton état, tu puisses te concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux qu'on la repère ou qu'on la fasse suivre, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire… Je peux brancher un des hommes du SAD sur le coup en attendant…**

– **Tu ferais ça ?**

Embry sortit son téléphone et commença à composer un message.

– **T'es mon pote, à la vie à la mort, Jake. Quand t'es pas bien, je suis pas bien ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et Jane s'occupe de te faire les recherches que tu veux…**

Jacob hésita un instant, n'aimant pas l'idée de faire suivre son épouse, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

– **C'est d'accord.**

Embry lui sourit et pressa sur la touche "envoi" de son téléphone. Quelques instants plus tard, un message apparut sur le téléphone de Jacob.

_Nom de la cible ? Numéro de téléphone ? Renseignement désiré ?_

Jacob fournit tous les renseignements nécessaires, précisant qu'il souhaitait tout savoir au sujet de ses derniers déplacements.

– **J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter…**

– **Tu vas faire quoi, si elle ne se trouve pas a l'endroit où elle devrait être ?** questionna Embry.

– **Tu veux dire, à part trucider le mec avec qui elle est ?** railla-t-il.

– **Rien ne dit que c'est un mec… Ça peut aussi être une Amazone !** plaisanta Embry.

Jacob lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

– **OK, je retire… Désolé…** s'excusa Embry.

Le portable de Jacob vibra sur la table, affichant un message provenant d'un destinataire inconnu.

_Localisation du téléphone de la cible à 17h30 : New-York, NY._

– **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à New-York…** souffla-t-il, alors que ses méninges tournaient à cent à l'heure, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles.

– **New-York ?** s'étonna Embry. **Elle ne devait pas être en Floride ?**

– **Je le sens pas Em… Elle ne m'avait jamais menti…**

– **Je suis désolé, vieux…** compatit Embry en lui tapotant l'épaule. **Écoute, demain on a quartier libre. On demandera a Jane l'endroit où elle est exactement et on fera un petit tour là-bas, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle fait… Et avec qui…**

Jacob hocha faiblement la tête, encore anesthésié par ce qu'il avait lu. Il espérait que ce soit faux, mais il savait que les renseignements fournis étaient d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve.

Embry l'invita à boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel en attendant leur rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe. Afin de lui changer les idées, il téléphona à leur ancien chef d'escadron, qui vint les rejoindre accompagné de sa femme et sa fille. Malheureusement, la vue de cette famille unie, loin de remonter le moral de Jacob, eut l'effet contraire.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Jacob broyait du noir dans son coin, Leah, elle, avait le sentiment de devenir folle. Elle avait chargé Seth de suivre son mari et attendait anxieusement son appel. Son petit frère ne tarda pas à le faire, après avoir tenté de trouver les bons mots afin ne pas envenimer les choses, même s'il savait que cela ne changerait rien au fond de l'affaire.<p>

– **Alors ?** grogna-t-elle après avoir vérifié l'identité de l'appelant.

– _**Je l'ai suivi comme tu me l'as demandé… Et y'avait une fille…**_

Le cœur de Leah se comprima de nouveau, mais contrairement a l'idée qu'elle s'était fait sur la manière dont elle réagirait une fois que ses doutes seraient confirmés, elle n'éprouva pas le besoin de pleurer. Elle se sentait vide de toute émotion, comme si l'infidélité de Jacob l'avait rendue amorphe.

– **D'accord… Et cette fille, elle est comment ?**

– _**Leah, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en tête à tête… Si ça se trouve, ils venaient de se rencontrer…**_

– **Ils avaient l'air complices ou pas ?**

– _**Pas spécialement… Aucun geste tendre ou sourire amoureux, si c'est à ça que tu penses…**_

Leah soupira lourdement, agacée.

– **Dis-moi au moins quelque chose d'utile ! Tu sais à quel hôtel il réside ?**

– _**Il a pris une chambre au Crown Plaza, c'est tout ce que je sais… Tu compte aller le voir ?**_

– **Et comment que je vais y aller ! Je vais fouiller sa chambre de fond en combles !**

– _**Lee… T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu préférerais pas lui parler avant ? Je veux dire, t'es peut-être entrain de te monter la tête pour rien…**_

– I**l n'a pas réagi quand je lui ai dit de bien profiter de Philadelphie, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que tu l'as vu. Il aurait pu me dire qu'il avait changé ses projets, mais il a préféré me prendre pour une demeurée !** s'énerva-t-elle.

– _**Et s'il te préparait une surprise ? Ça expliquerait qu'il t'ait menti ?**_ proposa Seth, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

– **Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il sache que je me rendais à Washington, et ça, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir !** contra-t-elle sèchement.

– _**OK, je déclare forfait, mais s'il te plaît Leah, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Je voudrais pas que t'emballes en tirant des conclusions sous le coup de l'émotion…**_

– **J'aimerais savoir, Ô merveilleux frère qui vit dans un monde tout aussi merveilleux, ce que tu ferais à ma place…** rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle accélérait.

– _**J'en sais rien, mais je pense que j'attendrais d'avoir des preuves suffisamment solides avant de prendre une quelconque décision…**_

– **Très bien, alors donne m'en, des preuves…**

– _**Je vais le faire placer sur surveillance, on saura très vite ce qu'il trafique ici et je suis sûr qu'après tu me remercieras de t'avoir freiné !**_ claironna-t-il, priant pour avoir raison.

– **Merci, frangin, t'es le meilleur… J'en ai encore pour une heure de trajet… Est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir les autres que j'aurai un peu de retard ? J'aurai besoin d'aller me doucher avant de vous rejoindre, parce que là, je ressemble à une momie défraîchie…**

– _**Pas de problème, sois prudente…**_

– **Tu me connais…** tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

– **Justement !** ronchonna son frère avant de raccrocher.

– **Seth ! Décidément, le monde est vraiment petit !** s'écria Jacob qui avait fait localiser le portable de son beau-frère également et qui avait découvert que, comme par hasard, ce dernier se trouvait à ce moment même dans l'hôtel où il séjournait.

Seth blêmit en face de la carrure imposante du mari de sa sœur. Contrairement à Leah, il n'était absolument pas formé au combat, bien qu'ayant appris quelques petites astuces par son père et sa sœur afin de se défendre, et avait intégré le SAD pour ses incroyables facultés au niveau piratage et désinformation. Il n'avait donc pas été formé à mentir et commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

– **Oh, salut Jake !** déglutit-il péniblement. **Dis-donc, deux fois dans la même journée, c'est un peu beaucoup pour quelqu'un que je n'ai l'habitude de voir qu'une fois dans l'année !**

– **Je me faisais exactement la même réflexion !** sourit Jacob en le fixant comme s'il pouvait lire en lui.

Seth détourna le regard et commença à se triturer les mains.

– **Alors, tu fais quoi de bon dans le coin ? Sans ma sœur, qui plus est ?**

Jacob se raidit et son regard s'assombrit.

– **Leah est à une convention à Miami, alors j'ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances moi aussi… Je devais me rendre à Philadelphie avec des potes, mais on a finalement choisi de faire un petit détour… Et toi ?**

– **Oh, eh bien… J'ai une réunion dans le coin pour le boulot… Je dois rencontrer un grand programmateur de jeux vidéos… Enfin, je vais pas t'embêter avec tous les détails… Donc tu es venu avec tes potes ? C'est chouette, ça…** fit Seth en regardant derrière Jacob. **Et ils sont où ?**

– **Pas très loin. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Leah dernièrement ?**

– **Euh… En fait… Hum… Oui ?** grimaça craintivement Seth.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

Seth hésita avant de répondre, tiraillé entre sa loyauté pour sa sœur et la peur incitée par Jacob qui l'envahissait.

– **Écoute, t'es un chic type, enfin je crois que tu l'es, parce que Leah a sérieusement l'air d'en douter ces derniers temps, alors je vais te donner un conseil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Quoi que tu sois venu faire ici, que ce soit une sortie avec tes potes ou une rencontre avec ta maîtresse, oublie ça. Rentre chez toi, attends le retour de Leah et fais en sorte que plus jamais je n'entende ma sœur pleurer au téléphone,** finit-il par dire.

– **C'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait ? Elle croit que je la trompe ?** s'étonna Jacob en perdant tout air menaçant.

– **Jake, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard…** intervint Embry en attrapant l'avant-bras de son ami.

– **Réponds-moi, Seth… Est-ce qu'elle croit réellement que j'ai une maîtresse ?** insista Jacob en ignorant l'invitation de son ami.

– **Moi aussi, je dois y aller… Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne serais pas devant toi à l'heure qu'il est si ce n'était pas le cas…** lança Seth en se dirigeant vers la sortie, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard d'avertissement.

Jacob resta interdit un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle doutait de lui au point de le soupçonner de la tromper. Certes, ses mensonges pouvaient prêter à confusion, mais qu'elle puisse aller jusqu'à douter de sa fidélité et de son amour pour elle…

– **C'était qui, lui ?** sourcilla Embry, sortant de nouveau Jacob de ses pensées.

– **Le frère de ma femme…**

– **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ta vie est pire que les feux de l'amour !** s'exclama Embry. **Maintenant ta femme va savoir que t'es à Washington… Ça risque de nous poser problème…**

– **Elle le sait déjà et maintenant elle croit que je vois une autre femme… J'aurai de la chance si elle ne demande pas le divorce à son retour…**

Embry laissa échapper un juron des plus virulents et se gratta la nuque.

– **OK, hum… Il y a forcément une solution à tout ça, et on la trouvera en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il nous reste à peine un quart d'heure pour nous rendre à notre rendez-vous, alors… C'est le moment de se concentrer sur la mission…**

Jacob soupira avant de secouer le tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

– **Tu as raison. D'abord la mission, ensuite mes problèmes de couple,** acquiesça-t-il, comme pour se convaincre.

* * *

><p>Après être monté dans sa chambre afin de se rafraîchir, Jacob et Embry partirent en direction du Hangar 21, dans une zone industrielle à la limite de la ville. Jacob n'avait pas réussi à se focaliser sur autre chose que sa discussion avec Seth et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel. Il se demandait si son attitude n'avait pas poussé Leah à aller voir ailleurs, et ces suppositions lui faisaient mal au cœur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar, où se trouvaient déjà une cinquantaine de personnes, et furent accueillis par deux de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes.<p>

– **Bon sang ! "The Rock" et "Casanova" ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de vous voir !** s'exclama Jared Cameron en faisant une accolade amicale à ses amis.

– **On avait l'impression d'être en sous-effectif, sans vous…** ajouta Collin Littlesea en faisant un signe de la tête vers les membres du SAD. **Ça grouille de faux soldats, dans le coin…**

– **Je vois ça… Mais bon, c'est nous les meilleurs les gars, alors faites pas attention à eux…** répondit Embry.

Jacob lui, était toujours ailleurs, cherchant sans cesse à savoir depuis quand et surtout avec qui Leah pouvait bien le tromper. Un voisin ? Un client qui l'aurait dragué alors qu'il achetait des fleurs pour sa propre femme ?

– **Alors c'est vous, les bleus qu'on nous a collés dans les pattes ?** demanda un homme en tenue civile, un peu plus grand et un peu moins costaud que Jacob.

– **Premièrement, JE les ai choisis avec le plus grand soin et deuxièmement, s'il y a bien des types capables de mener cette opération avec succès, ce sont eux, alors un peu de respect, OK ?** rétorqua Embry.

L'homme fronça les sourcils tandis que Jared et Collin se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

– **Peu importe… Au final, le succès de cette mission dépendra en grande partie de l'une des nôtres, non ?**

– **Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de les faire venir,** répondit Embry du tac au tac, refusant de céder face à ton interlocuteur.

– **On verra si vous continuerez à faire le malin devant Nefertiri !** ricana le membre du SAD.

– **Quelqu'un a parlé de la Veuve Noire ?** s'enquit un autre homme en s'approchant d'eux.

– **Je leur disais qu'ils pouvaient toujours se brosser s'ils comptaient la faire obéir… T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Paul ?**

– **Et comment !** pouffa l'intéressé. **Cette femme ne marche qu'à l'instinct. Si elle pense que votre plan est pourri, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête…**

Jacob qui, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour se montrer plus concentré, n'avait entendu que des bribes de discussion, commença à perdre patience.

– **Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de ce pourquoi on est là ?**

Tout le monde se tut et dévisagea le jeune homme comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

– **Il a raison. Notre mission est bien trop importante pour perdre du temps à s'envoyer des piques…** rebondit Embry. **Prenez tous place, Nous allons commencer le débriefing…**

– **Attendez ! Nous avons deux membres de l'équipe qui ne sont pas arrivés !** s'écria celui qui avait déclenché les hostilités.

– **Eh bien, vous vous chargerez de les mettre à niveau, Monsieur…**

– **Major Sam Uley,** se présenta-t-il enfin.

Jacob fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait dire ni quand ni dans quel contexte il l'avait entendu. Il le jaugea un instant d'un regard glacial avant d'aller finalement prendre place autour de la table, suivi de près par Collin et Jared.

Son portable vibra de nouveau dans sa poche alors qu'Embry commençait son speech.

_Localisation du téléphone de la cible à 21h30 : Washington, DC. _

Jacob frémit en lisant le message. Des milliers de questions fusèrent dans son esprit en quelques secondes, entraînant à leur tour des milliers d'hypothèses. Trop perturbé pour rester là sans rien faire, il se leva brusquement, décidé à savoir ce que sa femme faisait à plus de 1400 km de l'endroit où elle était censé se trouver.

– **Désolé, faut que j'y aille…** annonça-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

–** Jacob ! Attends !** l'interpella Embry en lui courant après. **Où tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

– **Elle est à Washington, Embry ! Je dois savoir pourquoi elle m'a menti !**

– **Quoi, là ? Maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas attendre la fin de la réunion ?** insista Embry.

– **C'est ma femme ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais rester assis là tranquillement alors qu'elle est sûrement avec un autre homme ?**

Embry hésita un instant, pas certain que le fait de laisser partir son meilleur ami en plein débriefing soit du plus bel effet et le valorise auprès des hommes du SAD, mais le bien-être de son ami le préoccupait, et il préférait nettement savoir Jacob fixé sur son sort avant de partir en Colombie.

– **Vas-y…** céda-t-il enfin dans un soupir. **Et t'as intérêt à revenir plus concentré que jamais…**

– **Promis,** le rassura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête, prêt à se précipiter dehors, Jacob fut comme foudroyé sur place et il mit un moment avant de retrouver ses facultés. Devant lui se tenait la dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer à cet endroit précis. Tant il était sous le choc, il se demanda s'il avait un quelconque pouvoir mystique lui permettant de faire apparaître la personne qu'il avait à l'esprit et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

En face de lui, Leah était tout aussi tétanisée que lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son mari se trouvait devant elle et elle pressa la main de son frère pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en train de vivre un hallucination. Le juron de ce dernier la conforta sur son état mental.

La voix de Sam derrière Jacob sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur, bien qu'elle fut incapable de lâcher son mari du regard.

– **On croyait que tu t'étais perdue, Nefertiri !**

– **Tu me connais, Sammy… J'adore me faire désirer…** répondit-elle en arborant un sourire en coin alors qu'elle angoissait intérieurement de la réaction de son mari.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob ne sut combien de temps il était resté planté devant son épouse, tant il était choqué par ce que cela impliquait. D'un côté, il était soulagé de savoir que Leah ne le trompait pas, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. La femme qu'il avait épousé était une paramilitaire surentraînée, et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le lui dire.

Le sentiment était le même pour Leah, qui songeait à ce que leur vie aurait pu être s'ils s'étaient avoué la vérité au départ. La question de savoir si Jacob était réellement celui qu'il avait prétendu être pendant toutes ces années lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, mais avec le nombre de personnes qui attendaient qu'elle se décide à entrer pour commencer la réunion, elle prit le parti de leur éviter à tous une scène de ménage.

Elle fit enfin le premier pas et se dirigea vers sa place aux côtés de Sam, effleurant le bras de Jacob avec le sien au passage et le sortant de sa contemplation.

– **Désolé, Jake... Si j'avais su, je... Désolé...** souffla Seth, contrit, en suivant sa sœur.

– **Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?** sourcilla Embry tandis que Leah se mêlait avec joie aux membres de son ancienne équipe.

– **C'est... Ma femme... Nefertiri est ma femme...** conclut-il presque dans un souffle en la fixant, encore tout chamboulé.

– **Tu... Tu es sérieux ? Alors ça veut dire que... Qu'elle ne te trompe pas ?** bredouilla Embry, tout aussi surpris.

Jacob reporta un regard perçant sur son ami.

– **Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à toi. Quand je pense que tu voulais profiter de nos problèmes de couple pour... Moyenner, c'était ça ton terme ?**

Embry déglutit et recula prudemment.

– **Euh... Tu devrais aller t'asseoir, qu'on puisse reprendre la réunion...** suggéra-t-il.

– **C'est ça,** bougonna Jacob en s'exécutant, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de sens.

Embry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et retourna à sa place.

– **Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer...**

– **Je croyais qu'il partait, lui !** sourcilla Sam en désignant Jacob.

– **Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, LUI ?** cracha le principal désigné, pas du tout d'humeur.

Leah hoqueta et dévisagea son mari avec insistance, se demandant si ceci était son vrai visage. La confusion qu'elle éprouvait la menait à douter qu'elle le connaissait vraiment. Après tout, il avait gardé lui aussi son secret pendant 6 ans...

– **Tout le monde se calme !** tonna Embry en frappant du poing sur la table. **On se concentre sur l'opération "Aigle Furtif", s'il vous plaît.**

Jacob serra les dents pour se calmer, non sans peine. Les récents événements l'avaient mis à cran et il sentait qu'un rien pourrait lui faire perdre son sang froid légendaire. Il croisa le regard étonné de sa femme et crut y déceler également de la déception. Ne supportant pas cet échange plus longtemps, il détourna les yeux, pas certain de se contrôler quand ils se retrouveraient en tête à tête.

– **Bien. Nous allons devoir travailler de concert pendant un bon moment, alors je vous conseille de tous ravaler votre fierté mal placée et de commencer dès maintenant à considérer les forces en présence. Les membres de l'escadron A de la Delta Force ont déjà parcouru la jungle colombienne et ils sont tous entraînés au sauvetage en milieu hostile.**

– **Il faudrait peut-être songer à une remise à niveau pour certains d'entre eux, non ? D'après ce que je sais, il y en a au moins un qui n'a pas été sur le terrain pendant au moins six ans... A moins que je me trompe, Black ?** intervint Leah, désireuse de voir jusqu'où il avait été dans le mensonge à travers ses réactions et ses réponses.

Jacob resta un instant surpris de son toupet, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle voulait jouer à ça, et bien elle ne serait pas déçue.

– **C'est comme le vélo ces choses là. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, mais si tu veux une remise à niveau, ne sois pas timide et dis le franchement, personne ne t'en voudra...** rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– **J'ai largement eu le temps de m'entraîner... Tu peux demander à ce cher Monsieur Call comment je me débrouille, vu qu'il n'a pas tenu deux secondes face à moi...** répliqua-t-elle en arborant le même sourire.

Jacob perdit un peu de son assurance et lança un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

– **Tant mieux pour toi, mais mettre Embry au tapis n'est pas une référence. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon pote...**

– **Si vous pouviez éviter de me mêler à tout ça, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant...** pria Embry, vexé et embarrassé. **En tout cas, en ce qui concerne la remise à niveau, elle est prévue pour tout le monde afin que les membres des Delta Force, des Navy Seals et du SAD puissent former une véritable équipe soudée et cohérente. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire pour cela, Miss Clearwater... Enfin... Black... Euh...**

– **Clearwater, ça ira. Je ne suis pas certaine de rester Madame Black bien longtemps, de toutes manières...** murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, le cœur serré.

Elle ne se faisait que très peu d'illusions sur le sort qui attendait son mariage avec Jacob, compte tenu des circonstances. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression que leur union ressemblait plus à une gigantesque mascarade qu'autre chose, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était en partie responsable du désastre de leur relation de par refus d'avouer son secret à Jacob, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir davantage de ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle.

– **Attends, tu veux dire que t'es mariée avec ce type ?** s'étonna Sam. **C'est...**

– **Attention à ce que tu vas dire sur mon mari, Sammy...** grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Jacob encaissa difficilement le coup quand elle laissa entendre qu'elle ne comptait pas rester mariée avec lui. Il pensa alors que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur elle et sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était faux. Si ça se trouve, elle l'avait épousé uniquement par nécessité et non par amour, comme il l'aurait juré il y a quelques années. Alors qu'une profonde tristesse s'insinuait en lui, il resta quelque peu perplexe à sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi le défendait-elle ? Alors qu'un mince espoir pointait son nez, il pensa que c'était par la force de l'habitude. Ils avaient été mariés six ans après tout, elle éprouvait sans doute un peu d'affection à son égard.

– **Bon, c'est quoi, le plan en gros ? Parce que c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet...** déclara Seth afin d'orienter de nouveau la conversation vers la mission.

– **Bien sûr, euh... Comme vous le savez tous, notre mission est de démanteler le réseau de trafic d'armes organisé par la famille Montoya et de récupérer les otages américains qu'ils séquestrent dans la jungle colombienne,** reprit Embry. **Nous savons de source sûre les Montoya se sont alliés aux Forces Armées Révolutionnaires de Colombie afin de s'assurer que les membres de la famille Cullen qui ont été capturés ne soient pas facilement récupérables.**

Leah tressaillit à la mention des Forces Armées colombiennes. C'était le groupe paramilitaire le plus insaisissable dont elle ait entendu parler et ils étaient réputés pour être également un groupe sanguinaire. Instinctivement, elle posa son regard affolé sur Jacob et son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné en songeant qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Elle croisa le regard de Jacob qui reflétait exactement les mêmes inquiétudes qu'elle. Il décida alors que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il tenterait de la dissuader de participer à la mission.

– **Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Cela fait des années qu'on essaye de retrouver les FARC et qu'on n'y arrive pas ! On a perdu tellement d'hommes dans cette quête qu'il nous faudrait au moins ****2 stèles pour tous les y mettre ! C'est une mission suicide !** s'insurgea Paul, bientôt suivi par des murmures de l'assemblée qui le soutenait plus ou moins.

– **Non ! **le contredit fermement Embry. **Cette fois, nous avons un avantage sur eux que nous n'avions pas précédemment. En s'alliant à la famille Montoya, les FARC ont commis une erreur qui nous est bénéfique à tous !**

– **Et quelle serait cette erreur ?** sourcilla Sam.

– **Ils les préviennent de chacun de leur changement de position afin que les Montoya soient rassurés du sort de leurs otages en échange d'un accès à leur artillerie et d'un ravitaillement permanent. Les Montoya savent exactement où les trouver quand ils doivent leur livrer une caisse d'arme, et il savent aussi où se trouvent les Cullen 24 heures sur 24.**

Les forces en présence semblèrent étudier les paroles du jeune homme, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, tandis que Leah fermait les yeux, prenant alors conscience du rôle qu'elle avait accepté de jouer sans s'en rendre compte dans cette mission.

– **C'est bien beau, tout ça...** reprit Sam, perplexe. **Mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre afin de récupérer les positions des otages ?**

– **C'est vous, les experts, non ?** le nargua Embry. **Et puis, je crois que vous l'avez dit vous même... Le succès de cette mission dépendra essentiellement de l'une des vôtres...**

Jacob, qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées, releva brusquement la tête.

– **Comment ça ?** s'enquit-il, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée que sa femme soit mêlée de près ou de loin à tout ça.

– **Ce que Monsieur le Manipulateur veut dire, c'est qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'infiltrer chez les Montoya pour récupérer les cartes ou les codes et vous les refiler...** répondit Leah en essayant de paraître nonchalante. **Et il semblerait que les super cerveaux de la Sécurité Intérieure aient décidé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une femme avec un minimum d'expérience pour le faire... Je me trompe, Call ?**

– **Je suis désolé de vous mettre devant le fait accompli, mais je n'étais pas sûr que vous auriez accepté la mission si vous saviez qui était impliqué, compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois...** s'excusa maladroitement Embry.

Jacob tressaillit en réalisant que celle qu'il aimait allait être donné en pâture aux lions.

– **Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois ?** demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

– **Une embuscade au Panama...** répondit Paul à la place de Leah. **Personne n'avait prévu que les FARC soutiendraient les trafiquants panaméens. Nefertiri et Sammy Boy ont été salement amochés, elle a été rapatriée ici et c'est la dernière fois qu'on a vu la Veuve Noire au SAD... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...**

– **C'était il y a cinq ans en je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier...** grogna Sam.

Leah baissa la tête, sachant que Jacob ferait immédiatement le parallèle avec la période où elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Elle avait menti sur ses blessures en disant qu'elle avant un un accident de randonnée, et il ne l'avait pas questionnée davantage à l'époque. Enfin, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Jacob la dévisagea longuement, partagé entre divers sentiments. Il réalisait qu'elle lui avait menti même sur ce qu'il pensait être des petits détails et même si d'un côté, il était soulagé qu'elle soit revenue vivante d'une telle opération, de l'autre il se demandait si la réponse positive qu'elle lui avait donné quand il lui avait demandé sa main n'avait pas été influencée, non par amour, mais par tous ces évènements.

– **Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre,** intervint-il d'une voix tranchante.

Ce fut au tour de Leah de relever la tête, incrédule. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jacob et un silence de mort pesa sur le hangar.

– **Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, compte tenu que c'est ta femme,** commença Embry, **mais... C'est également le meilleur élément du SAD et elle est indispensable à notre mission...**

– **J'ai dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre,** répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

– **Tu n'as pas le droit de parler en mon nom, Jacob,** répliqua Leah. **C'est moi seule qui décide de ce que je vais faire ou pas.**

Jacob la fusilla du regard.

– **Tu m'as menti en plus de presque y laisser la vie et ça ne te suffit pas ?**

Leah se raidit et tressaillit, ne supportant pas les reproches et la colère dans le ton et le regard de son époux.

– **Question mensonges, t'en tiens une couche également, mon vieux, alors n'essaye même pas de me culpabiliser. Et je ne suis pas la seule à risquer ma vie, sur ce coup. T'as pensé à ta femme quand t'as accepté d'aller folâtrer dans la jungle colombienne avec tes vieux compagnons d'armes ou tu cherchais un moyen de la fuir, encore une fois ?** cracha-t-elle.

– **Je pourrais te retourner la question, chérie ! Tu as toujours choisi la facilité, alors je suppose que tu as accueilli à bras ouverts la proposition alléchante d'Embry, c'est sûr que c'est plus gratifiant que de rester à sauver notre mariage, pas vrai ?**

– **J'ai sûrement pas choisi la facilité en t'épousant, et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est TOI qui m'a poussé à accepter cette foutue proposition en m'évitant comme la peste, triple idiot ! J'avais refusé, au départ !** rugit Leah.

– **Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! C'est TOI qui me repousses sans arrêt, alors me viens pas me reprocher de t'éviter !** rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

– **CA SUFFIT !** s'époumona Embry, las de les entendre. **Y en a marre ! L'ambiance est déjà assez tendue comme ça pour que vous en rajoutiez avec vos histoires de couple ! Jacob, Leah a décidé de partir a cause de toi, et Leah, Jacob s'est engagé a cause de vous. Faites avec et réglez vos histoires en privé ! Si vous n'en êtes pas capable, on se passera de vous !**

Jacob, dont la respiration était plus bruyante du fait de son énervement, resta à fixer longuement sa femme. Il enrageait littéralement qu'elle se soit engagée dans un aventure aussi périlleuse, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait failli y laisser la peau quelques années auparavant. Il s'en voulait également de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pas été plus curieux la concernant. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par son amour pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui elle était réellement. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua violemment la porte sous les regards médusés des autres.

Le cœur de Leah se serra et elle ressentit l'envie d'aller à sa poursuite et de s'excuser de l'avoir poussé à bout, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit et la manière dont il l'avait fait l'avaient profondément blessée. Elle pressa la main de Seth et ce dernier se leva et sortit parler à Jacob, accédant ainsi à sa requête silencieuse tandis qu'elle restait suivre le reste du débriefing.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver son beau-frère, qui faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur en réfléchissant à tous les mensonges dont il avait été nourri en cinq années de mariage. Mal à l'aise et ignorant comment engager la conversation, Seth prit une profonde inspiration et l'apostropha prudemment.

– **Fiche moi la paix, toi, **grogna Jacob.

– **Je suis probablement la dernière personne à qui tu veuilles parler maintenant et je te comprends, dans un sens... Mais crois-le ou non, Leah s'inquiète pour toi et elle voulait savoir si tu n'allais pas faire quelque chose de stupide...** murmura Seth.

– **C'est vrai que j'en ai fait des trucs stupides dans ma vie... A commencer par ce mariage...** dit-il, rongé par un sentiment de colère, de trahison et de déception.

– **Ne dis pas ça, Jake... Je sais que tu es blessé par le fait que Leah ne t'ait pas avoué son ancienne vie, mais il faut que tu saches une chose avant de décréter que votre mariage était un erreur...**

– **Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Jacob, prêt à casser son argument.

– **Leah déteste les fleurs...** pouffa Seth. **Depuis toute petite, elle les a en horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir une fleur sans l'écraser ou lui ôter toutes ses pétales. Et pourtant, elle est resté six ans à travailler dans une boutique de fleurs, rien que pour toi... Penses-y, si jamais tu doutes encore qu'elle t'aime sincèrement...**

Jacob perdit toute répartie pendant quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation. Alors que cet aveu lui réchauffait le cœur, le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant qu'elle lui avait menti refit surface.

– **L'amour ne suffit pas toujours, Seth... En six ans, tu crois pas que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû savoir ?** Il secoua la tête, dépité. **Même sur ses goûts elle m'a menti...**

– **Peut-être, mais ce qui est valable pour elle l'est aussi pour toi... Je pense qu'elle doit se dire exactement la même chose sur ton compte. Je te rappelle que lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu te faisais passer pour étudiant en fin de cycle de compta... Je dis ça, je dis rien...** lança nonchalamment Seth.

Jacob ne savait plus trop quoi répliquer. Il savait que Seth avait parfaitement raison, mais refusait malgré tout de s'avouer vaincu.

– **Ouais, mais moi au moins je fais pas le tapin pour le SAD !**

Le regard de Seth se noircit instantanément et il s'approcha dangereusement de Jacob avant de se raidir en regardant derrière lui.

– **Oh merde...** souffla-t-il, faisant son beau-frère se retourner et se figer en apercevant Leah et les autres membres de l'équipe.

La jeune femme était tétanisée et elle avait l'impression que Jacob l'avait poignardé en plein cœur rien qu'avec ses mots. Elle aurait souhaité disparaître de la surface de la Terre tant elle était blessée par les propos de son époux. Elle savait bien qu'il aurait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle quand il l'aurait appris, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi virulent. Elle serra les dents et les poings et lança un regard à Jacob qui affichait clairement tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

– **Bien, au moins je suis fixée sur ce que tu penses de moi... Je crois que les choses sont claires, à présent,** dit-elle, la gorge nouée, avant de se tourner vers Embry. **Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour faire... Le tapin, comme il dit... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me reposer. A demain, tout le monde...**

– **Leah, je pensais pas...** commença-t-il en la poursuivant.

– **Tu ne l'aurais pas dit si tu ne le pensais pas, Jacob,** l'interrompit Leah en lui faisant face. **Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. J'ai dû séduire des dizaines d'hommes au cours de mes missions, et j'ai même dû coucher avec eux pour renforcer ma couverture. Si à tes yeux ça me fait passer pour une prostituée, c'est ton droit. Si ça te soulage de penser que je suis la seule responsable de l'échec de notre mariage, ça m'est complètement égal. J'abandonne ! T'es content ?**

Jacob reçut ses aveux comme un coup de massue et le remord laissa bien vite place de nouveau à la colère quand il l'imagina avec ces hommes.

– **Parfaitement ! Comme ça, ça m'évite d'avoir à te le dire !**

Leah flancha un instant avant d'être à son tour submergée par la rage.

– **Bien. Contente que tu aies pu vider ton sac. Tu n'auras pas à supporter d'avoir une prostituée pour femme bien longtemps, si ça peut te rassurer...** répliqua-t-elle, au bord des larmes, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

Jacob fit un pas vers elle, mais il fut arrêté par Seth. Il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, la colère l'avait tellement aveuglé que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Il prit alors conscience de ce que venait de dire sa femme. Elle voulait mettre un terme à leur mariage. Mais Jacob ne voulait pas la perdre, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu dire, il l'aimait plus que tout.

– **Laisse moi passer.**

– **N'y compte pas,** claqua Seth.

– **Il faut que je lui parle !** insista Jacob.

– **Non ! Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! Prends le temps de te calmer et de la laisser digérer ce qui vient de se passer...** trancha Seth.

Jacob avait envie de répliquer, mais il connaissait sa compagne et avait conscience que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller la voir maintenant.

– **Je voulais pas la blesser, Seth...**s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

– **Rentre à ton hôtel, Jacob. Je m'occupe d'elle...**

Ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête et après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers l'endroit par où sa femme était parti, s'en alla vers son hôtel le cœur en miettes.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Leah eut du mal à sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait très mal dormi et elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser au dernières paroles de Jacob, avant qu'elle ne décide qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Seth l'avait rejoint rapidement et avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné. Elle avait néanmoins pris une importante décision à son réveil. Puisque Jacob avait clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait d'elle la veille, elle était motivée à lui montrer qu'elle était autre chose qu'une aguicheuse payée pour se servir de ses charmes. Elle voulait qu'il regrette de l'avoir jugé si hâtivement et elle comptait bien sur la mission qu'ils allaient mener pour lui montrer la vraie Leah, celle auprès de qui il devrait se faire pardonner s'il avait toujours envie de donner une chance à leur mariage.

Elle ne se faisait cependant pas d'idées quand à leur avenir commun. Outre le fait qu'il lui ait également caché la vérité quant à son passé, la facette que Jacob lui avait montré ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de continuer à vivre avec lui, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Elle n'était pas certaine de cesser de l'aimer un jour, mais la perspective de passer le reste de ses jours avec quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur n'était pas envisageable.

Elle ne s'obligea à sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel que lorsque son frère lui indiqua qu'ils avaient une nouvelle réunion, entre membres du SAD cette fois. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Avec eux, au moins, elle n'était pas prête de s'ennuyer.

Elle passa la journée au bowling avec Sam, Seth, Paul et les autres, et parvint à faire bonne figure devant eux assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent tous s'amuser, mais ses pensées restèrent cependant tournées vers Jacob.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, le soir, elle retomba dans son état dépressif et téléphona à Seth, incapable de dormir dans ce lit aussi grand sans penser à son époux.

Jacob, lui, n'avait pas quitté sa chambre d'hôtel. Malgré l'insistance de son meilleur ami pour se changer les idées avant les choses sérieuses, il n'avait bougé. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dit toutes ces horribles choses à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à quoi ce soit à part retrouver sa femme. Ce fut finalement à la tombée de la nuit, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir comment elle allait, qu'il se présenta devant sa porte, espérant qu'elle accepte de le voir.

Seth ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils en apercevant son beau-frère.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment... Non, laisse tomber. Si tu es venu dire d'autres atrocités à Leah, je te conseille d'attendre demain.**

– **Non, je... J'aimerais lui parler... Pour m'excuser...** répondit Jacob d'un air gêné.

– **Mauvaise idée. Elle a enfin pu s'endormir... J'ai pas envie de la déranger, surtout qu'on sait tous les deux comment ça va se terminer...**

– **Je ne comptais pas refaire un scandale si c'est ça qui t'inquiète...** soupira-t-il, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

Il lança un regard derrière Seth, mourant d'envie de voir le visage de celle qu'il aimait, mais se ravisa finalement.

– **Comment elle va ?**

– **Elle ne montre pas vraiment comment elle va, tu sais, seulement... Je la connais, et je sais qu'elle est très affectée par tout ça... On a essayé de lui changer les idées, avec les gars, mais elle se contentait d'être là et de parler uniquement quand on lui posait une question. Et toi ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme...**

– **Je m'en veux, Seth... J'étais en colère et j'ai dit des trucs que je ne pensais pas...**

– **Honnêtement, Jacob, je n'en voudrais pas à Leah si elle demandait le divorce après ça...** confessa Seth.** D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle y pense sérieusement, et je doute sincèrement qu'elle te laisse une chance de t'expliquer.**

Jacob tressaillit et secoua frénétiquement la tête en agrippant le t-shirt de son beau-frère, désemparé.

– **Non ! Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais elle peut pas balayer cinq ans de vie commune comme ****ça ?**

Seth jeta un coup d'œil affolé vers sa sœur afin de vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours et, lorsqu'il fut rassuré, il repoussa son beau-frère avant de fermer la porte.

– **Calme-toi, Jake. C'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Ça m'étonne quand même que tu n'aies pas envie de divorcer. Après tout, c'est toi qui t'es montré le plus énervé quand tu as découvert qu'elle était Nefertiri...**

– **Je sais, mais...** Il soupira. **J'ai vu rouge quand elle m'a parlé des hommes avec qui elle a couché pour ses missions... Et je supporte pas l'idée qu'elle puisse remettre ça...**

– **Tu as donc si peu confiance en elle ?** sourcilla Seth. **Tu crois réellement qu'elle a envie d'aller aussi loin avec un autre mec ?**

– **Elle n'en a peut-être pas envie, mais elle en est capable...** rétorqua-t-il, encore sous le coup de la jalousie.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant aux yeux de Jacob une Leah furibonde. Cette dernière avait, comme la veille, entendu la fin de la conversation entre son frère et son mari et ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage.

– **Je crois qu'on a compris ce que tu pensais de moi,** grogna-t-elle. **Inutile de venir frapper à ma porte pour en rajouter une couche !**

– **Leah... C'est pas ce que tu crois...** s'empressa-t-il de dire, se maudissant de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue.

– **Fiche le camp, Jacob, avant que je n'attrape mon couteau et que je ne m'occupe personnellement de ton cas !** le menaça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

– **Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins discuter ?**

Pour toute réponse, Leah agrippa son frère par le col et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de claquer violemment la porte au nez de Jacob. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en soupirant. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Leah, il perdait tout contrôle et sentait tous les sentiments qu'elle suscitait chez lui prendre des proportions monstres. Ce fut dans un état encore pire que quand il était arrivé qu'il rentra finalement à son hôtel, dépité d'avoir encore tout fait de travers.

* * *

><p>Le départ pour le Venezuela ne fut pas de tout repos. La tension entre Leah et Jacob avait des répercussions sur toute l'équipe, chacun de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes prenant fait et cause pour leur coéquipier et donc contre le groupe où l'autre se trouvait. Les réflexions sournoises entre les Delta Force et le SAD fusaient, mais ni Jacob, ni Leah ne s'en préoccupaient, tous deux enfermés dans leur bulle. Leah prenait soin d'éviter soigneusement Jacob, ce qui n'était pas facile dans un avion, et Embry, clairement à bout de nerfs depuis le clash entre son meilleur ami et la femme de ce dernier, décida d'y remédier une fois pour toutes.<p>

– **Bon, vous commencez sérieusement à me gaver, vous deux !** explosa-t-il, faisant sursauter tous les membres de l'équipe. **Les Black, mettez-vous l'un à côté de l'autre et parlez-vous, sinon je vous fais rapatrier immédiatement après qu'on ait atterri !**

– **J'aimerais bien, mais elle refuse de m'écouter et de m'adresser la parole...** répondit Jacob en regardant Leah avec insistance.

Leah détourna le regard et fixa le hublot, confirmant ainsi les propos du jeune homme. Embry laissa échapper un lourd soupir de frustration.

– **Eh bien tu t'assieds près d'elle et tu fais la conversation !** reprit le chef de mission. **Si elle tient vraiment à participer à cette mission, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de t'écouter. Est-ce que c'est clair, Clearwater ?**

Leah frémit, redoutant de céder dans ses résolutions si Jacob arrivait à trouver les mots qu'il fallait, mais ne protesta pas. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se leva et prit place à ses côtés. Il garda un moment le silence, ne sachant trop par ou commencer, avant de prendre la parole.

– **Embry n'était pas sérieux, tu sais... C'est juste le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour nous obliger à renouer le contact...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Embry répétait qu'il était très sérieux et qu'il en avait marre qu'on ne le considère pas comme un vrai leader.

– **Dis ce que tu as à dire avant qu'il ne nous fasse une syncope...** le pressa-t-elle d'un voix lasse.

– **Je voulais m'excuser... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'étais juste... Jaloux...** conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Leah haussa un sourcil, surprise de l'aveu de son mari.

– **Jaloux ? De quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu de conquêtes, avant moi ?**

– **Si, bien sûr, mais je les ai pas sauté pour une mission... **rétorqua-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

– **Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, Jacob... C'était une discussion très instructive !** ironisa Leah en se levant.

Jacob ne tenta rien cette fois pour la retenir. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'avait pas dû coucher avec ces hommes de gaieté de cœur, le fait de penser que d'autres aient pu la toucher, surtout des criminels, le rendait malade. Il était plus remonté contre le système employé par le SAD que contre Leah elle-même, car il était incapable de comprendre comment l'on pouvait trouver normal de forcer une femme à se compromettre de cette manière dans le seul but de réussir une mission.

– **Bravo, bonhomme ! Tu marques des points !** railla Sam en prenant la place de Leah.

Jacob serra les poings, pas du tout d'humeur aux sarcasmes.

– **Évite de te mêler de mes affaires, tu veux.**

– **J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que LeeLee a pu trouver chez toi...** reprit Sam, ignorant complètement l'avertissement de son nouveau coéquipier. **C'est vrai, quoi... Elle avait un brillant avenir...**

Sans prévenir, Jacob se leva et lui asséna une droite magistrale.

– **JACOB !** hurla Leah, horrifiée, tandis que Sam recrachait le sang provenant de l'intérieur de sa bouche.

– **En plus d'être misogyne, t'es un violent ! T'aurais vraiment pu trouver mieux, Leah...** grogna Sam.

Jacob leva à nouveau le poing, mais Embry le retint de justesse.

– **Uley, n'en rajoute pas. Toi, tu viens avec moi,** tempêta Embry en obligeant Jacob à le suivre. **Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend Jacob ? Je t'ai jamais agir comme ça ! **le réprimanda son ami une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

– **Je lui ai dit de pas se mêler de mes affaires, il m'a pas écouté...** répondit simplement Jacob en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

– **Ils vont tous essayer de te pousser à bout. C'est normal, ils sont très protecteurs avec ta femme. Ils lui doivent tous la vie, sans exception, et ils estiment que tu ne la mérites pas. Montre-leur qu'ils ont tort au lieu de rentrer dans leur jeu.**

– **Désolé, mais rester là sans rien faire alors qu'on se fout de ma gueule, ça n'a jamais été mon style et tu le sais.**

– **Tu vas finir par faire foirer cette mission avant même qu'elle ne commence, mon vieux... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...**

– **Parce que tu sais que je suis l'un des meilleurs et que tu as besoin de moi pour cette mission.**

– **Et comment est-ce que je peux compter sur toi, si tout ce qui te préoccupe est de cogner des ****membres du SAD pour attirer l'attention de ta femme ?** sourcilla Embry.

– **Je fais pas ça pour...** commença Jacob, d'un ton hargneux avant de baisser la voix, conscient qu'il s'adressait à son meilleur ami. **J'ai pas envie de cogner sur ces types, OK ? Enfin, sauf ce Sam. C'est parti tout seul la première fois, mais je recommencerais sans hésiter s'il me cherche encore...** Il secoua la tête en regardant sa femme assise au loin. **C'est leur façon de faire qui me dégoûte...** avoua-t-il en parlant du SAD.

– **Tu ne les changeras pas, Jake. Tout comme tu ne changeras pas la façon de procéder de Nefertiri. Elle a été entraînée pour ça et malheureusement, tu ne pourras rien changer à ça. Soit tu l'acceptes avec son passé, soit tu t'entraînes à signer en attendant les papiers du divorce...**

Jacob tressaillit en songeant à un éventuel divorce et refusait de ne serait-ce que l'envisager.

– **Tu as raison... Je vais faire un effort...**

– **C'est bien... Oh, et un conseil : si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de mentionner quoi que ce soit sur les anciennes missions de ta femme. On a tous vu comment ça se termine...**

– **Je vais essayer, mais promets-moi une chose en retour...**

– **Oh non non non !** s'exclama Embry en secouant frénétiquement la tête. **Je sens le coup foireux !**

– **Promets-moi que tu feras tout pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin...**

Embry s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard dépité.

– **Bon sang, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne veut pas te parler... T'es désespérant...**

– **S'il te plaît, Em...** insista Jacob, le regard suppliant.

– **Je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire, imbécile ! Elle...**

– **On arrive, Chef...** l'interrompit sèchement Leah en dévisageant son mari avec mépris. **Attachez vos ceintures.**

Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la manière dont elle le regardait. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus une once d'amour, ni même de respect dans celui-ci. Attristé, Jacob détourna le regard avant d'aller s'asseoir en silence pour l'atterrissage.

Leah s'installa aux cotés de Sam, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à son ancien Chef.

– **C'est lui qui m'a frappé, Leah...** crut bon de se justifier Sam.

– **Et tu l'avais mérité,** répliqua la jeune femme.

– **Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais. Il n'y a rien mal à ça !**

– **Sauf que tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée,** contra-t-elle.

– **Peut-être, mais je peux pas rester muet quand je vois avec quel crétin tu t'es casée...**

Leah détacha sa ceinture avec une habileté déconcertante. Avant que Sam n'ait le temps de réagir, elle le chevaucha et plaça son couteau de combat sous sa gorge.

– **Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de traiter mon mari de crétin, c'est clair ?** gronda-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

Sam se raidit, surpris de sentir la lame flirter dangereusement avec sa pomme d'Adam, mais il n'était pas impressionné pour autant.

– **Toi et moi, dans cette position... Que de souvenirs... T'as envie de remettre ça ?** susurra-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– **D'abord, je suis mariée. Ensuite, je suis fidèle. Et enfin, je préférerai me faire hara kiri plutôt que de faire un remake du bon vieux temps,** claqua-t-elle.

Jacob, assis deux sièges devant eux, avait tout entendu de leur échange. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour régler le compte de Sam une bonne fois pour toute quand il entendit la réponse de sa femme qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Sam qui en rajouta une couche.

– **Je t'ai entendu parler de divorce, alors y'a plus de raison que tu lui restes fidèle, tu sais...**

Leah jeta un coup d'œil vers son époux et frémit en le voyant s'agiter sur son siège, consciente qu'il avait tout entendu.

– **Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Jacob,** avertit Embry à voix basse en pressant la jambe de son ami avec force. **Plus tu t'énerveras, plus elle s'éloignera de toi et il compte là-dessus...**

– **Tu as raison...** déclara Leah, sans lâcher le siège de Jacob du regard. **Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester fidèle, puisque personne ne s'attend à ce que je le sois, apparemment...**

Jacob sentit son cœur se comprimer aux paroles de Leah et la colère qu'il éprouvait fut alors remplacée par une immense tristesse. Comme anesthésié, il s'enfonça dans son siège et serra les poings, essayant tant bien que mal de ranger son frein.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui le chevauchait toujours.

– **Sage décision...**

– **Doucement, Sammy... Je n'ai jamais dit que je me jetterai dans les bras de n'importe qui... Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, j'ai une certaine éthique...**

– **D'accord, j'ai compris... Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où je suis, hein ?**

Leah esquissa un sourire et acquiesça silencieusement tout en se remettant à sa place, laissant Jacob, qui ne pouvait pas les voir, dans l'expectative.

Le fait que Leah se mette à flirter et à le narguer ouvertement le rendait malade et s'il n'y avait pas eu Embry pour le retenir, il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Sam Uley. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il sortit de l'appareil dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, ne supportant plus d'assister à ça.

L'équipe fut rapidement prise en charge par leurs contacts vénézuéliens et fut conduite à un campement à proximité de la forêt amazonienne. L'imminence de la mission commença à peser sur les épaules de Leah. Elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre, mais le stress qu'elle éprouvait à cause de ses problèmes de couple lui faisait redouter de faire des erreurs au cours de son infiltration. Elle avait également remarqué que Jacob était de plus en plus sous tension et elle craignait qu'il ne soit pas plus concentré qu'elle. Elle savait qu'ils avaient très peu de chance de s'en sortir indemnes si elle persistait à l'ignorer pendant la durée de l'entraînement et qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas au mieux de sa forme s'ils n'avaient pas une sérieuse discussion pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Elle attendit la fin du repas pour glisser un mot à Jacob lui disant de la retrouver dans le baraquement qu'elle occupait seule – privilège du à sa condition féminine – et l'attendit un long moment, espérant qu'il veuille toujours lui parler.

Jacob avait été surpris par son geste et avait longuement hésité à se rendre au rendez-vous malgré les espoirs qu'il nourrissait au fond de lui. Ce qui s'était passé dans l'avion avec Sam l'avait profondément blessé et il n'était plus sûr de rien en arrivant à son baraquement. Il regarda une dernière fois celui de Leah, le cœur serré, et éteignit sa lumière avant de s'allonger, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle comprenne sa position et qu'elle réagisse en conséquence.

Mais lorsqu'il la trouva le lendemain dans les quartiers d'Embry après y avoir été convoqué et qu'elle évita soigneusement de le regarder, il sut qu'ils étaient encore loin d'être sur la voie de la réconciliation.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A : Bonne année et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les rôles entre Jacob et Leah se trouvaient inversés et la jeune femme ne supportait pas cela. Elle était celle qui, selon elle, devait être la plus à même d'ignorer l'autre. Certes, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec Jacob en refusant de lui adresser la parole la veille, mais elle estimait avoir le droit d'être remontée contre lui. Après tout, il l'avait plus d'une fois dénigrée devant toutes l'équipe et montrait un manque flagrant de confiance en elle depuis qu'il avait appris une partie de son passé. Il n'avait retenu que le côté négatif de ses missions d'infiltration et ne s'était focalisé que sur la partie la moins gratifiante de sa profession.<p>

Travailler pour la branche paramilitaire de la CIA requérait d'adopter la mentalité d'un membre de la CIA et d'être prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était l'une des principales différences entre le SAD et les autres forces spéciales, et ce qui faisait que le groupe avait mauvaise réputation.

Cependant, même si elle avait toujours du mal à digérer les qualificatifs qu'il lui avait attribué, d'autant plus qu'elle était une féministe reconnue, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait la jeune femme, à cet instant.

En plus de ne pas avoir pu discuter avec son mari, suite au refus de ce dernier, Leah avait, pour la première fois en deux jours, eut une nuit mouvementée. Ses remords et ses angoisses lui avaient laissé entrevoir ce qui risquait de se produire s'ils s'entêtaient tous deux à faire subir leurs dilemmes et leurs état d'âme à leur nouvelle équipe.

Elle avait déjà rêvé de ce genre de choses avant une infiltration, mais la perspective de voir Jacob se faire tuer à cause de son orgueil mal placé l'avait immédiatement alertée. Malgré les frictions qui existaient entre eux et les doutes qui pesaient sur leur avenir commun, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était toujours profondément amoureuse de son époux, et l'idée même qu'il lui arrive quelque chose l'empêchait littéralement de respirer. Plusieurs fois, au cours de la nuit, elle avait eu envie d'aller frapper à son baraquement et de le supplier de rentrer aux États-Unis, mais elle craignait qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter après tout ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents, chose qu'elle comprenait aisément vu la manière dont elle l'avait traité.

Désespérée, elle avait alors opté pour la solution qui lui avait semblé la plus radicale, mais aussi la plus efficace. Elle avait été frapper à la porte d'Embry Call afin d'exiger le départ de Jacob.

– **Pourquoi on est là ? **demanda Jacob au bout d'un moment, même s'il soupçonnait que ça avait un rapport avec sa femme.

– **Vous êtes là parce que Miss Clearwater estime que l'un de vous est de trop dans cette mission,** répondit Embry, mal à l'aise.

– **Et ce n'est certainement pas moi...** ajouta froidement Leah.

– **Tu veux me faire éjecter de cette mission ? C'est une blague j'espère ?** s'offusqua Jacob en regardant Leah.

Cette dernière de mordit l'intérieur de la bouche afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de se tourner vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir le poids de son regard accusateur sur elle et une boule se forma dans la gorge en songeant qu'il la détesterait sûrement plus après cela, mais elle était réellement prête à tout pour qu'il soit loin du champ de bataille.

– **Je dis simplement que tout le monde se porterait bien mieux si tu n'étais pas là. Et puis, je doute que tu aies la qualification nécessaire pour exercer cette mission,** expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

– **Tu doutes que j'ai...** Il secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. **Premièrement, tout le monde se porterait mieux si TOI tu n'étais pas là et deuxièmement, tu ne sais STRICTEMENT RIEN de mes qualifications, c'est clair ?** rétorqua-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

– **Je sais que tu es incapable de gérer tes émotions et c'est néfaste pour l'ensemble de la mission,** rétorqua-t-elle.

– **Oh, alors c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai mis une droite à ton ex ? Moi qui croyais que tu voulais me faire virer pour ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes à cause de tes projets de divorce... Mais tu sais, te gêne pas si t'as envie de remettre ça avec lui, t'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais pas là, après tout, t'as pas eu ce problème dans l'avion, pas vrai ?** railla-t-il, contenant tant bien que mal la colère qu'avait suscitée cette scène.

Leah hoqueta et serra les poings, blessée par la réplique de son mari, surtout en sachant qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position inconfortable en le défendant et qu'elle demandait son départ pour le protéger.

– **Bon, ça va trop loin, là...** intervint Embry en voyant que son meilleur ami recommençait à dérailler. **Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Jacob, mais ta femme a raison. Tu es loin d'être un élément fiable pour l'instant.**

– **Tu es de son côté maintenant ?**

– **Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je m'en remets aux faits,** martela Embry.

– **Merci !** soupira Leah, soulagée.

– **Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faille l'écarter pour autant de cette mission,** ajouta Embry. **D'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas étrangère à son manque de lucidité, Clearwater !**

– **Vous plaisantez ?** s'insurgea Leah. **Je ne l'ai pas poussé à se conduire comme un homme de Néandertal non plus !**

– **En flirtant avec ce type juste sous mes yeux, tu m'y as pas poussé peut-être ?**

– **Mais t'es complètement parano, ma parole ! Je n'ai pas...** Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. **Je n'ai pas flirté avec Sam. Sauf si tu estimes que mettre un couteau sous la gorge d'un mec pour qu'il arrête de dénigrer son mari, c'est du flirt. Alors là, oui, c'en est.**

Jacob n'avait rien vu de la scène dans l'avion, mais les échos qu'il avait reçu de ses compagnons d'armes lui avait laissé comprendre qu'elle s'était mal comportée vis-à-vis de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'elle ait menacé Sam avec une arme blanche. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant ce qu'il avait entendu.

– **Mais tu n'as rien dit quand il t'a proposé de coucher avec toi,** rétorqua-t-il en essayant de cacher à quel point la phrase de Sam et surtout le manque de réaction de sa femme l'avaient blessé.

– **Vous voyez, Call ? C'est exactement de ça dont je vous parlais. J'en ai ras-le-bol qu'on me traite comme si j'étais une Marie couche toi là... Maintenant, il faut que je surveille tous mes faits et gestes parce que Monsieur Black se sent tellement en danger qu'il pense que je vais me faire sauter par le premier homme venu ! Je serai incapable de faire correctement mon boulot avec lui dans les parages, alors si vous voulez que cette mission soit un succès, vous avez intérêt à faire quelque chose, et vite !** s'emporta Leah.

– **Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver tes compositions florales si je t'empêche de te concentrer. Ah ! J'oubliais que tu détestes les fleurs... Enfin, oublier n'est pas vraiment le terme, puisque je ne l'ai appris que récemment.**

– **Oh, pauvre, pauvre Jacob ! **ironisa-t-elle. **C'est vrai que ça a dû te faire un choc de savoir que ta gentille petite femme aurait facilement pu te trancher la gorge pendant ton sommeil si elle l'avait voulu ! Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai découvert que l'homme que j'aimais était en fait un macho intolérant qui était incapable de me faire confiance !**

– **On se demande bien pourquoi !**

– **ÇA SUFFIT ! **intervint fermement Embry. **Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes tous les deux coupables, dans cette histoire ?**

Jacob frémit devant le coup d'éclat et la véracité des paroles de son meilleur ami. Fatigué de ces disputes à répétions qui lui donnaient l'impression de tourner en rond avec sa femme, il décida de recentrer la discussion sur ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

– **Je veux en être, Embry, et tu sais mieux qui quiconque de quoi je suis capable,** dit-il d'un air déterminé.

– **Et vous ne seriez pas venu me chercher si je n'étais pas la meilleure dans les missions d'infiltration,** renchérit Leah. **Vous ne trouverez pas mieux pour pister les Montoya et vous le savez.**

– **C'est vrai...** soupira Embry. **Vous avez avancé de très bons arguments, tous les deux... Mais ****vos prises de bec incessantes sont effectivement un problème...**

– **Alors il faut nous départager, **proposa Jacob.

Leah dévisagea son mari un instant, soudain hésitante.

– **Quand tu dis "départager"... Tu penses à... Un combat ? **bredouilla-t-elle, décontenancée.

– **Je pense à des défis. Tir, lancer de couteaux, combat au corps à corps. Tout ce qui pourrait aider Embry à choisir le meilleur d'entre nous,** répondit-il sans la regarder.

– **C'est une excellente idée...** approuva Embry.

– **Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à moi ?** sourcilla Leah.

– **Je veux me mesurer à Nefertiri,** rectifia Jacob.

L'air suffisant de son mari agaça la jeune femme, et le sourire en coin d'Embry ne fit que renforcer son énervement.

– **Très bien. Je suis prête quand tu l'es... "The Rock"...** céda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

– **Parfait. Rendez-vous dans une demie heure sur le terrain de tir,** annonça-t-il avant de sortir, sans un regard pour celle qu'il aimait, espérant au fond de lui qu'il la battrait afin de l'éloigner le plus possible des Montoya et des risques que cette mission impliquait.

– **Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?** demanda Leah, une fois que Jacob fut hors de la pièce.

– **Vous voulez qu'il s'en aille, oui ou non ?** questionna Embry.

– **Oui, mais...**

– **Je connais Jacob depuis plus de quinze ans,** l'interrompit-il, **et je suis certain que vous savez qu'il ne partira pas s'il n'est pas certain que vous ne courrez aucun risques, tout comme vous... Alors ne le ménagez pas et montrez-lui ce que vous valez réellement.**

Leah tressaillit et hocha la tête, redoutant déjà le moment où ils devraient combattre au corps à corps.

* * *

><p>Exactement une demie heure plus tard, Jacob arriva sur le champ de tir, accompagné du reste de la Delta Force. Leah était déjà présente, arme au poing, prête à défendre sa place et la vie de son mari.<p>

– **Je vois que tu es ponctuel... Ça change... **pouffa-t-elle cyniquement.

– **J'aime bien me défouler au stand de tir après le boulot, histoire de rentrer à la maison de meilleure humeur... Même si ça me met en retard, mais on est pas là pour parler de ma ponctualité. Tu es prête ?**

Le cœur de Leah se serra alors qu'elle comprenait enfin à quoi il passait son temps pendant qu'elle s'inquiétait chez eux. Cette révélation, loin de la soulager, lui donna encore plus envie de le battre.

– **Prête,** répondit-elle froidement. **Temps imparti ?**

– **60 secondes,** déclara Jacob en chargeant son 9mm.

– **J'y vais la première,** décréta-t-elle, fébrile.

– **A toi l'honneur...** dit-il en esquissant un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mettait les pieds dans sa spécialité.

Leah inspira profondément afin de calmer son anxiété. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les armes à feu, même si elle avait suivi un entraînement intensif avec le SAD, et le fait qu'elle sache que Jacob n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle fit signe à Embry, qui tenait le chronomètre, de faire partir le compte à rebours et avança d'un pas mal assuré sur le parcours.

Les premières cibles furent facile à atteindre pour elle, mais son manque de confiance en elle ne disparut pas complètement, lui faisant faire une erreur au milieu du parcours.

Voir sa femme sur ce parcours, aussi inoffensif soit-il, fit frémir Jacob et sa peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose une fois les choses sérieuses commencées redoubla quand elle fit un erreur. Il devrait à tout prix réussir à faire mieux afin de la renvoyer chez eux, là où elle serait en sécurité.

Elle finit le parcours avec trois erreurs et tenta de masquer son énervement en arrivant près de Jacob, en vain.

– **Ton tour...** grogna-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir réussi un parcours sans faute.

Jacob s'élança quand Embry donna le top départ. C'est sans aucune difficulté qu'il effectua un parcours parfait, atteignant chaque cible en pleine tête et finissant même avec une avance de douze secondes comparé à Leah.

– **Pas trop déçue, j'espère ?** sourit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– **Pas du tout,** mentit-elle. **Je sais reconnaître quand un soldat est bon. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ta place est assurée...**

– **C'est ce qu'on verra, mais en attendant, je n'ai toujours pas vu les talents de Nefertiri...**

– **Eh bien, mon chéri, tu verras ça dans les prochaines épreuves !** lui assura Leah. **Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi, comme arme de jet ?**

– **J'ai toujours adoré les shuriken...**

La jeune femme ancra son regard au sien, clairement intriguée, et s'approcha de lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

– **Rassure-moi, tu parles des vrais shuriken, pas de ces étoiles de ninja toutes pourries qui ne font de mal à personne ?** murmura-t-elle.

Le regard de Leah, ajouté au fait de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, le fit frémir.

– **Tu crois vraiment que j'aime m'amuser avec des armes inoffensives ?** répondit-il sur le même ton.

– **J'avoue que tu me surprends... Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses apprécier les armes blanches... Ça te dirait de voir ma collection ?** minauda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de son époux.

Jacob se sentit encore frissonner au contact de sa main et ses yeux descendirent instinctivement au niveau de ses lèvres qui l'attiraient depuis une éternité.

– **Tu as une collection ?**

Leah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La proximité de Jacob faisait battre son cœur plus vite que la normale. Secouant la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur, elle se tourna vers son frère, qui veillait jalousement sur une caisse assez volumineuse.

– **Couteaux de combat, à lancer, Bô shuriken, kunaï, poignards, hachette de jet, dagues, javelines, tanto gata... J'adore tout ce qui a une lame, en fait...** lança-t-elle sensuellement.

– **C'est bon à savoir...** déglutit Jacob, troublé par sa voix et impressionné par sa collection.

Il se sentit tout à coup terriblement désavantagé, étant loin de maîtriser comme il fallait ce type d'armes.

– **Tu veux peut-être que je te prête mes shuriken ?** le taquina-t-elle. **J'ai peur que tu n'en aies pas assez pour tes lancers ratés...**

– **Si c'est le cas, au moins on sera à égalité pour tes tirs ratés...** rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'attitude de Leah changea du tout au tout. Irritée qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle avait perdu face à lui, elle se renfrogna et lui lança un regard noir.

– **Et si on pimentait un peu la partie ?** proposa-t-elle.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, loin d'être rassuré.

– **Je t'écoute...**

– **Temps illimité, deux lancers par cible, de la même main... Celui qui plante toutes les cibles deux fois le plus rapidement possible gagne la manche...**

– **Deux, rien que ça...** ironisa Jacob.

– **Ça veut dire que t'es partant ?** insista Leah.

– **Je suis toujours partant...** murmura-t-il en l'effleurant volontairement pour aller récupérer les shuriken de sa femme.

Leah tressaillit en fermant involontairement les yeux alors que l'odeur envoûtante de son mari l'entourait et son cœur manqua un battement.

– **Bon sang...** laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle.

– **Tu as dit quelque chose ?** s'enquit Jacob.

– **Quoi ? Euh... Non... A toi de commencer...** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Jacob hocha la tête et prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer. Il commença donc le parcours quelque peu mal à l'aise, en attaquant les cibles avec deux shurikens à la fois. Déjà avec un, ce n'était pas simple, mais deux, sur des cibles en mouvements qui plus est... Comme Leah la première fois, même s'il réussit à toucher la plupart des cibles, il fit des erreurs qui ne lui laissait pas de grands espoirs de victoire face à une expertes en la matière.

Leah se garda bien de lui dire qu'il l'avait cependant impressionné. Le seul autre homme qu'elle ait vu terminer ce genre de défi en aussi peu de temps était son père, celui qui lui avait quasiment tout appris. Elle finit néanmoins le parcours en moitié moins de temps que lui, démontrant son aisance en plantant ses lames du premier coup sur les cibles en mouvement, sous les acclamations de ses anciens compagnons d'armes.

– **Ça m'avait manqué, de la voir faire ça...** avoua Seth à Jacob pendant qu'elle rangeait ses armes.

Jacob écoutait son beau-frère d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à la contemplation de sa femme. On aurait dit une amazone dont les couteaux étaient une extension de ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit capable d'une pareille aisance avec des armes et il devait bien avouer que ce côté dangereux la rendait encore plus sexy à ses yeux.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant et il se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu aussi rayonnante. Cela se voyait qu'elle aimait ce genre d'épreuves et qu'elle était fière d'avoir pu montrer ce dont elle était capable à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

– **Alors ? Tu doutes encore du talent de Nefertiti ?** demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Jacob afficha un sourire en coin.

– **Je reconnais que tu es très douée, mais j'ai surtout hâte de voir comment tu débrouilles au corps à corps...**

– **Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà, mon cœur...** plaisanta-t-elle.

– **C'est moi ou la tension a complètement disparu entre ces deux-là ?** souffla Embry.

– **Chut ! Vous allez leur porter malheur..**. marmonna Seth en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit.

– **Si tu débrouilles aussi bien en sport de combat qu'en sport de chambre, alors j'ai du soucis à me faire, en effet...**

– **Je pourrai te retourner le compliment, tu sais...** répliqua-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Jacob songea alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis une éternité et son sourire se fana aussitôt tandis qu'il mettait de la distance entre eux.

– **Je vais m'échauffer, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure,** annonça-t-il tout à coup avant de s'éloigner.

Leah le regarda partir, déboussolée, et sentit un énorme vide en elle lorsqu'il ne fut plus près d'elle. Elle avait cru qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés durant la dernière épreuve et un brin d'espoir avait germé dans son cœur quand il l'avait complimentée, mais force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle baissa la tête, le cœur lourd, en se promettant de ne plus se faire d'illusions.

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le petit tatami prévu spécialement pour les entraînements au corps à corps. Jacob avait délaissé son t-shirt et était à présent simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, beaucoup plus pratique pour bouger.<p>

Leah se figea quand elle le vit arriver et eut un mal fou à détacher ses yeux du corps de rêve de son mari. Elle savait que cela serait dur de se concentrer face à lui, mais son torse nu et et ses muscles saillants étaient un appel à la luxure. Elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer pressé contre elle dans une situation bien différente de celle-là et, tandis que son bas-ventre se réveillait en même temps que ses idées folles, elle dut se forcer à penser à son objectif final pour se motiver.

Le cœur de Jacob manqua un battement en apercevant la tenue de son épouse. Elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout, d'une brassière de sport et d'un petit short qu'il trouva terriblement sexy et il devait bien avouer que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les lui arracherait sur le champs. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se focaliser sur le combat qui devrait les départager.

– **Tu es sûr de vouloir te battre contre moi ?** s'enquit-il, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir se battre contre une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle : la sienne.

– **Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, vu qu'on est à égalité... **répondit-elle péniblement.

– **Si tu renonces à vouloir me voir partir, on n'aura pas à le faire...**

En guise de réponse, Leah s'avança vers le tatami et se mis en position. Jacob soupira et en la suivant.

– **J'ai pas envie de te faire mal, Leah...** insista-t-il.

– **T'inquiète pas, tu ne me feras pas plus mal physiquement que tu ne l'as déjà fait moralement...** répliqua-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Jacob sentit son cœur se serrer et les remords qu'il tentait de terrer au fond de lui refirent leur apparition. Il se mit en position de combat, même s'il savait qu'il ne la frapperait pas mais qu'il essaierait surtout de la maîtriser, et attendit le feu vert d'Embry qui faisait l'arbitre.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par Leah, qui avait utilisé la même technique que lors de sa rencontre avec le meilleur ami de son ami. Les membres du SAD applaudirent la jeune femme alors qu'Embry éclatait de rire en reconnaissant la prise.

– **Et tu te moquais de moi quand je te disais que je m'étais fait battre par elle !** se moqua ce dernier.

– **Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois pas rester ici,** souffla Leah à l'oreille de son mari. **Tu manques clairement de concentration...**

Jacob frémit devant sa proximité, mais se ressaisit rapidement en entendant sa phrase. D'un geste habile, il reprit le dessus et c'est elle qui se retrouva contre le sol alors qu'il lui bloquait les mains.

– **Je peux faire preuve d'autant de concentration que toi...**

La tête de Leah avait lourdement buté contre le sol, l'étourdissant un instant, et lorsqu'elle recouvra ses esprits, elle tressaillit en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des milliers d'images défilèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle sentait le membre de Jacob se durcir contre elle.

– **On dirait que je te fais encore de l'effet...** murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes afin d'augmenter la friction et de le déconcentrer de nouveau.

Jacob frémit de bien être et ferma un instant les yeux en savourant le contact entre eux.

– **Tu m'en as toujours fait...** souffla-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait légèrement relâché sa prise autour de ses poignets.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement, mais elle n'en perdit pas non plus son objectif. Elle se servit de sa jambe comme levier et retourna Jacob avant de le chevaucher, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas le maîtriser de cette manière. Elle avait besoin de profiter de ce moment intime, bien que crucial pour l'avenir de son mari, et elle ne se priva pas de s'allonger sur lui, posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme afin d'entendre les battements de son cœur.

– **Six mois, trois semaines et deux jours...** dit-elle soudain.

Jacob qui était prêt à tenter une riposte aussitôt, fut désarçonné par la tendresse de son geste.

– **Qu-Quoi ?** balbutia-t-il, perdu.

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard au sien, tout en faisant glisser ses mains juste qu'à ses hanches, préparant ainsi sa riposte à un éventuel mouvement de la part de Jacob.

– **Six mois, trois semaines et deux jours... **répéta-t-elle. **C'est le temps que j'ai pris avant de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi...**

Déjà complètement hypnotisé par le regard de la femme qu'il aimait, son cœur bondit si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il ne sut même plus comment former des phrases compréhensibles pendant plusieurs secondes.

– **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi six mois, trois semaines et deux jours ?** demanda-t-il alors qu'il contenait difficilement une folle envie de l'embrasser.

– **C'était le jour de l'accouchement de Claire... Quand j'ai vu son petit garçon et que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je... Je me suis vue avec ton enfant, notre enfant...** expliqua-t-elle. **J'ai rêvé de notre mariage, de notre vie à deux et de la naissance de nos nombreux enfants... Et j'ai su que c'était avec toi que je voulais finir mes jours, seulement... J'ai flippé... Ça faisait six mois que je te répétais que j'étais fleuriste, et j'ai eu peur de te perdre si tu apprenais que je t'avais menti... Et j'avais raison...** déplora-t-elle en agrippant fermement les hanches de Jacob.

– **Tu ne m'aurais pas perdu, Leah... J'étais déjà fou amoureux de toi à ce moment là... Et puis, moi aussi je me tannais pour te dire la vérité...**

– **De quoi avais-tu peur ?** questionna-t-elle.

– **De te perdre... Déjà que tu refusais toutes mes demandes en mariage, je me suis dit que si tu apprenais que je t'avais menti sur qui j'étais vraiment, tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de moi...**

– **J'ai refusé tes demandes en mariage parce que je ne voulais pas faire de peine à mon père... Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le SAD, c'est une histoire de famille... Mon grand-père, mon père, mon frère... J'étais prête à abandonner dès notre rencontre, mais là aussi, j'ai flippé...**

– **Oh... Et moi qui ai cru tout ce temps que c'est parce que tu n'étais pas sûre de tes sentiments pour moi...**

– **Faut croire qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, tous les deux... C'est dommage, ça aurait pu être merveilleux, nous deux, si on avait été francs depuis le départ...**

– **Tu parles comme si tout était fini...** constata-t-il le cœur serré.

– **Parce que rien ne sera comme avant entre nous...** répliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. P**as après que tu aies montré à quel point tu ne me respectais pas. Et certainement pas après ça...**

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de Jacob et le força à se retourner avant de lui faire une clé de bras.

– **Je suis désolée, Jacob... Mais j'ai gagné...**

Jacob sentit un vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule alors que l'étau autour de son cœur se resserrait un peu plus face aux paroles de la jeune femme.

– **C'est déloyal...** grimaça-t-il.

– **Peut-être, mais c'est pour ton bien...** répliqua-t-elle en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

– **Si tu crois que je vais rentrer tranquillement et te laisser ici, tu te fais des illusions.**

Leah relâcha Jacob et se releva, incapable de lui faire mal plus longtemps. Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers la sortie et s'y dirigea.

Jacob se tint l'épaule un instant, mais se rappela rapidement du but même de ces épreuves. Il devait à tout prix gagner pour éviter à Leah de se mettre en danger inutilement. Elle avait triché, et bien il n'allait pas se gêner. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir venir, il lui fit un croche-pied, mais la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la bascula dans la foulée, de manière à se retrouver à nouveau au-dessus d'elle.

– **Ce n'est pas fini...** dit-il en espérant qu'elle saisirait le double sens de sa phrase.

Leah hoqueta, surprise du mouvement de Jacob, et son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard empli de détermination. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de leur combat et elle esquissa un sourire triste.

– **Tu as triché et tu as utilisé ma seule faiblesse pour me battre...** lui fit-elle remarquer. **Tu ferais une excellente recrue pour le SAD...**

– **Tu as triché aussi, je te rappelle. Et en ce qui concerne le SAD, plutôt mourir que de travailler pour eux.**

– **Si tu n'acceptes pas leur mentalité, tu ne m'accepteras pas non plus... Parce que j'ai été élevée par un membre du SAD, que j'ai vécu avec eux une grande partie de ma vie... Ils sont ma famille, Jacob...**

A contrecœur, elle lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties intimes.

– **Et je n'ai plus l'intention de renier ce que je suis...** finit-elle en reprenant le dessus.

Jacob eut le souffle coupé et s'écroula au sol, terrassé par ce coup sournois, si bien qu'alors qu'il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, il n'en eut malheureusement pas la force, bien trop sonné pour le faire.

Leah n'attendit pas qu'il puisse la rattraper, cette fois, et profita du fait qu'il se tortillait de douleur pour quitter la salle d'entraînement. Embry s'agenouilla auprès de Jacob, grimaçant en songeant à la douleur de son ami.

– **Bon, je pense que t'as compris la leçon, cette fois ?** ricana-t-il.

– **Je ne partirai pas, Embry...** réussit-il à dire malgré tout.

– **Je n'ai jamais dit que tu partirais... Vous avez conclu que j'étais d'accord pour virer l'un de vous, je vous ai laissé faire, c'est tout !**

– **Tu nous as fait faire tout ce cirque pour rien ?** grogna Jacob.

– **Pas pour rien...** contredit son ami en affichant un sourire en coin. **Vous avez parlé, non ? Et je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais ça avait l'air assez torride, je dois dire...**

Jacob ne put retenir un petit sourire en repensant aux aveux qu'ils s'étaient fait et surtout aux gestes tentateurs de sa femme.

– **Aide moi à me relever au lieu de dire des bêtises...**

– **Ça va aller ?** s'enquit Embry en s'exécutant.

– **J'ai connu pire, t'en fait pas...** assura Jacob en se tenant néanmoins l'entre-jambe.

– **Tant mieux, parce qu'on a un petit changement de programme et que tu voudras probablement prendre part à ce qui va suivre...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

– **Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?**

– **Nahuel Montoya est au Venezuela, et on va lui présenter ta femme ce soir...**


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : Voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin ! Jacob va pouvoir admirer Leah dans sa mission d'infiltration, mais va-t-il parvenir à maîtriser sa jalousie en voyant Leah appater un autre homme ?  
>Vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre !<br>Un énorme merci à **CaraMalfoy**, **Grazie**, **choupinette**, **sarah0406**, **Jo Harv.** , **roxy lautner** et **Noleme** pour leurs précédentes reviews (on est désolées de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais Supergirl a été hyper bousculée ces derniers temps et ma santé ne va pas trop fort, mais ça nous a fait énormément de bien de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire !) , ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et dans leur favoris !  
>On vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>– <strong>C'est bon, on est en place, on n'attend plus que la Veuve Noire...<strong>

– **Parfait. N'oubliez pas : gardez le contact visuel avec elle et surtout, surtout, empêchez le gros jaloux de faire n'importe quoi...** ordonna Embry.

– **Pourquoi on l'a emmené avec nous, d'ailleurs ?** grommela Paul, mécontent.

– **Parce que Monsieur a peur que sa petite chérie apprécie trop de se faire peloter par un autre homme...** répondit Sam en soupirant d'agacement.

– **C'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher, les gars,** grogna Jacob.

Les deux membres du SAD levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il avait su que la mission de Leah avait été avancée, Jacob avait été voir son épouse pour la supplier de renoncer, mais cette dernière ne transigea pas, arguant que l'occasion d'aborder Nahuel Montoya était une opportunité en or pour leur équipe d'avancer plus rapidement et qu'elle n'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Dépité, le membre de la Delta Force avait alors tenté le tout pour le tout en insistant auprès du chef des opération afin de participer activement à la mission de Leah, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de la faire capoter si Embry n'acceptait pas de l'intégrer dans l'équipe dépêchée sur place.

Il s'agissait d'une soirée privée organisée par la plus grande chaîne de télévision vénézuélienne, en remerciement à tous ses actionnaires, et Nahuel Montoya était présent afin d'y représenter sa famille. En deux heures, Seth avait réussi à pirater la liste des invités et à y rajouter Leah, la faisant passer pour une émissaire d'une chaîne brésilienne intéressée par des programmes vendus par celle du Vénézuela. Le SAD récupéra également le nom du traiteur mandaté pour la réception et s'arrangea, au moyen d'une grande compensation financière, pour que Jacob, Paul et Sam fassent partie du personnel affecté à cette soirée.

– **Vous avez repéré Montoya ?** demanda Embry.

– **Pas encore, chef.** répondit Jacob sur le qui-vive.

– **C'est pas en m'appelant "chef" que tu vas me faire oublier le coup foireux que tu m'as fait, Black,** bougonna Embry.

Jacob sourit discrètement.

– **Tu t'en remettras...**

– **Attention les yeux, voilà la Veuve Noire !** s'exclama Paul à voix basse en prenant un plateau.

Le regard des deux autres agents se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où arrivaient les invités et aperçurent Leah faire son entrée.

– **Bon sang de bordel de...** jura Sam, hypnotisé.

Jacob, lui, n'eut même pas la force de parler tant il était époustouflé par la beauté de sa femme et resta à la contempler pendant de longues secondes. Elle arborait une robe longue bustier en cuir qui moulait ses formes à la perfection et qui s'évasait en-dessous des genoux. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi sexy et élégante à la fois, et il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait préféré jouir de ce spectacle pour lui tout seul.

– **Fermez la bouche, les gars... Ou vous allez vous faire virer... **les taquina-t-elle discrètement grâce au micro qu'elle portait.

– **Très drôle, Lee...** marmonna Sam.

Jacob secoua la tête pour se reprendre, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vraiment la quitter des yeux à présent. Leah tentait tant bien que mal de garder une composition neutre malgré l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait à cause de la présence de son mari. Elle pouvait sentir le poids de son regard posé sur elle et cela la mettait bien évidemment mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à draguer un autre homme alors que celui qu'elle désirait réellement se trouvait dans la même pièce. Elle passa près de Sam et récupéra un verre de champagne qu'elle but d'une traite.

– **Hé ! Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas quand tu étais en mission !** sourcilla Sam.

– **Peut-être, mais là j'en ai besoin pour me mettre dans le bain. Ça va pas, là...** répliqua-t-elle en prenant un deuxième verre.

– **D'accord, mais ressaisis toi parce que la cible est là...** annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Leah chercha l'homme en question et se raidit en le voyant discuter avec quelques membres du conseil d'administration de la chaîne vénézuélienne. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi stressée pour un mission depuis qu'elle était entrée au SAD, pas même pour la première. La présence de Jacob semblait la tétaniser et elle craignait d'aller trop loin et d'entraîner une réaction de Jacob qui nuirait à la mission ou pire, à leur mariage.

– **Vous savez toujours comment faire ?** s'enquit-elle, fébrile.

– **Tu nous prends pour qui, des amateurs ? **s'offusqua Paul.

– **Je ne fais que demander... Je suis un peu rouillée, moi...** confessa-t-elle.

– **Bah, t'as ça dans le sang !** répliqua Sam. **Ça va aller, tu verras...**

Leah jeta un coup d'œil vers Jacob, qui semblait lui aussi tétanisé, et vida son deuxième verre avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

– **OK, c'est parti. Paul, Sam, on ferre l'appât. Jake, sois sage... C'est que de la comédie...**

– **Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir...** répondit-il alors que le moment qu'il redoutait par dessus tout arrivait.

L'idée qu'elle soit proche d'un autre homme lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle avait raison, ce n'était que de la comédie après tout. Il fixa son attention sur cette dernière pensée, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

Leah avança lentement vers sa cible - qui se trouvait, heureusement pour elle, près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse - tout en regardant et souriant à tous les invités afin de paraître la plus normale et détachée possible pendant que Sam proposait des boissons aux personnes proches de Nahuel Montoya. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau, elle donna un petit claquement de langue et Sam se retourna brusquement vers elle, renversant les verres sur elle pendant que Paul la poussait vers le Colombien. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise en sentant le champagne frais couler sur ses bras et se félicita d'avoir choisi une robe en vrai cuir pour cette soirée-là.

– **Je suis désolé, Madame...** s'excusa Sam, faussement affolé, tandis qu'elle jurait en portugais.

– **Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... Ça arrive...** souffla-t-elle en exagérant l'intensité de sa respiration pour que Nahuel prenne pitié d'elle.

– **Est-ce que ça va, Mademoiselle ?** s'inquiéta Nahuel en la voyant toute mouillée.

– **Oui, je... Suis juste morte de honte, mais ça va, merci...** rit-elle nerveusement.

– **C'est ce serveur de pacotille qui devrait avoir honte, pas vous ! Je vais demander à ce qu'on le vire sur le champ !**

– **Non ! J'ai été serveuse moi-même à une époque et je sais que ça peut être très stressant... Heureusement que j'ai mis du cuir...** dit-elle avec empressement en faisant semblant de s'essuyer distraitement les mains sur sa robe tout en affichant sensuellement ses formes devant lui.

Nahuel, qui n'avait pensé qu'au fâcheux incident jusque là, se mit à la détailler d'un œil gourmand.

– **Je vous imagine mal à serveuse...** avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

– **Oh, c'était pour payer mes frais de scolarité, dans une autre vie !** plaisanta Leah.

Paul lui apporta de quoi s'essuyer et elle le remercia avant de tamponner le torchon sur sa poitrine et ses bras.

– **C'est fou comme le champagne peut être poisseux...** grommela-t-elle, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Jacob, plus tendu depuis l'entrée de la cible, tentait de calmer la jalousie qu'il éprouvait. La façon dont il dévisageait sa femme ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

– **Vous n'êtes pas Vénézuelienne, n'est-ce pas ?** s'enquit Nahuel en continuant de la contempler.

– **Pardon ? **sursauta Leah en fronçant les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

– **Vous avez juré en portugais quand le serveur vous a éclaboussé et quand vous parlez, vous avez ce petit accent, charmant certes, mais que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître, alors je voulais savoir d'où vous venez...** expliqua-t-il.

– **Oh... Je viens de São Paulo... Mais je ne pensais pas que mon accent brésilien s'entendait quand je parlais espagnol...** mentit-elle.

– **Pas pour une oreille entraînée comme la mienne, Mademoiselle... Mais qu'est-ce qu'une magnifique jeune femme comme vous, vient faire au Venezuela ?** Si vous me permettez...

Leah rougit, réellement embarrassée par le compliment de Nahuel. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement sentie belle, Jacob ne lui faisant que très rarement des compliments, et même si elle était en mission, elle ne pouvait que se sentir flattée par le petit mot gentil de sa cible.

– **Eh bien... Je travaille pour TV Globo, et le président de la chaîne est intéressé par quelques telenovelas produites ici et en Colombie, alors... Je suis là pour faire mon petit marché, si l'on peut dire !** expliqua-t-elle en plaçant délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

Jacob serra le poing en voyant sa femme rougir. Que ce type lui fasse des compliments, passe encore puisque après tout il avait raison, elle était magnifique, mais qu'elle se mette à accorder une quelconque importance à ce qu'il pouvait dire le mettait en rogne.

– **Eh bien, j'ai de la chance que vous soyez venu faire votre marché par ici ! Mais pardonnez moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me présente, Nahuel Montoya, pour vous servir...**

– **Lilia Araujo...** se présenta-t-elle à son tour en serrant faiblement la main du jeune homme.

– **Très joli prénom...** souffla-t-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce qui fit grogner légèrement Jacob.

Leah tressaillit, soudain horriblement gênée en entendant son mari se manifester, mais parvint à garder le sourire et à continuer la conversation avec Nahuel.

– **Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous servez uniquement du champagne ?** demanda soudain une jeune femme à Jacob avec un sourire aguicheur.

Jacob reporta difficilement son regard sur celle qui venait l'importuner, désirant ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange entre sa femme et la cible.

– **C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir pour le moment, je regrette.** rétorqua-t-il, espérant qu'elle lui ficherait la paix au plus vite.

– **Dommage... J'aurais bien payé pour plus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

Leah s'arrêta net de parler et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jacob, sourcils froncés, alors que la jalousie semblait changer de camp.

– **Je vous promets de penser à vous si on sert autre chose.** répondit Jacob, ignorant complètement le sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

– **Ouh... J'aime pas le regard de Leah...** déclara Paul. **On dirait qu'elle va bouffer de la blondasse...**

– **Concentrez-vous sur votre mission, Clearwater !** ordonna froidement Embry, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Leah secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées et reporta son attention sur Nahuel, qui ne s'était visiblement rendu compte de rien, trop occupé à converser avec son décolleté. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle afficha son sourire enjôleur et joua avec sa frange.

– **Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps... J'imagine que vous avez encore beaucoup de personnes à voir... Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Montoya...** déclara-t-elle avant de reculer de quelque pas sans le lâcher du regard, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour lui montrer subtilement son intérêt.

– **Eh bien, je me disais que...** commença Nahuel en s'avançant vers elle. **Comme je connais la majorité des gens qui sont présent mais que vous, je ne vous connais pas, on pourrait continuer notre discussion, qu'en dites vous ?**

– **J'en dis que j'en serai ravie...** murmura-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

– **Et le poisson est ferré !** s'écria Embry. **Bien joué, Nefertiri !**

– **Elle est douée, hein ? On l'appelle pas la Reine d'Egypte pour rien !** ajouta fièrement Sam.

– **C'est ça...** bougonna Jacob, partagé entre son désir de réussir la mission et celui de voir son épouse s'éloigner de cet homme.

Alors que Nahuel proposait à Leah de faire un tour sur la terrasse, la jeune femme qui harcelait Jacob revint à la charge.

– **Finalement je crois que je vais prendre une coupe de champagne...** gloussa-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

Jacob tressaillit, surpris par l'audace de cette dernière.

– **Tenez..**. dit-il en lui tendant une coupe tout en essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

– **Dites-moi, vous ne chercheriez pas du travail comme homme à tout faire, par hasard ? Parce que je cherche justement quelqu'un de prêt à tout faire pour me satisfaire...** insista-t-elle.

Embry ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Leah se retenait pour ne pas exploser.

– **C'est bien la technique de drague la plus pourrie que j'aie jamais entendue !** s'esclaffa le chef de mission.

– **Pourquoi c'est Black qui se tape toute les femmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?** bougonna Paul.

Au bord de l'implosion, Leah s'excusa auprès de Nahuel, prétextant le besoin de se rafraîchir après l'incident du champagne, et se réfugia aux toilettes pour se calmer, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Jacob en passant près de lui.

– **Désolé, mais j'adore mon travail actuel, maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller me ravitailler pour servir les invités.** mentit Jacob en s'éloignant du pot de colle le plus rapidement possible.

Discrètement, il suivit Leah et entra dans les toilettes des dames après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il en fit de même dans les toilettes avant de bloquer la porte avec un morceau de papier qu'il fourra en-dessous.

L'ex agent du SAD ne s'était pas rendue compte que son mari l'avait suivie, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées et ses envies de meurtre sur la femme qui avait osé toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'enferma dans la cabine et soupira lourdement pour libérer sa frustration.

– **Ça va, Lee ? **s'inquiéta Sam.

– **Ouais, juste les nerfs, mais ça va aller... Je coupe tout, les gars... J'ai besoin d'être seule pour gérer tout ça. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, le plus gros est fait et je m'occupe du reste en solo.**

– **Ok... Fais gaffe à toi, Princesse !** lui dit Paul avant qu'elle n'éteigne son récepteur et son micro.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la cabine et hoqueta en tombant nez-à-nez avec Jacob.

– **J-Jake ? Qu'est-ce que... Tu sais que tu es dans les toilettes des femmes, là ?** sourcilla-t-elle après avoir recouvré ses esprits.

– **Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être seule au juste ?** demanda-t-il sans s'occuper de sa remarque.

– **T'es en train de nous faire prendre des risques inutiles, Jacob...** gronda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ce dernier la retint par le bras.

– **J'ai bloqué la porte, maintenant, réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi veux-tu être seule avec ce type ?**

– **Parce que si ça continue, je vais griller ma couverture ! Voilà pourquoi !** grogna Leah tandis qui la forçait à lui faire face.

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme augmenta considérablement lorsque son regard croisa celui noirci par la colère de Jacob et qu'elle prit conscience qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce fermée. La situation lui rappela instantanément celle de leur première fois.

Malgré l'effet que sa proximité lui faisait, Jacob n'était pas prêt à démordre du sujet qui le préoccupait.

– **La seule manière de griller ta couverture, ce serait qu'il voit sous ta robe, mais tu comptes peut-être lui montrer ce qui se cache en-dessous ? C'est pour ça que tu veux être seule avec lui ?**

– **Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?** s'énerva Leah. **Je croyais que j'avais été claire, tout à l'heure... Ce n'est que de la comédie ! Pas comme toi avec cette blondasse refaite de partout !**

– **Oh, je t'en prie ! Je me suis même pas occupé de cette fille alors que toi t'es devenu écarlate quand il t'a fait un compliment, donc ne viens pas me dire que c'est de la comédie !** rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

– **Ça fait des mois, voire des années, que j'essaye de t'arracher des compliments de temps en temps, alors oui, quand un homme m'en fait, ça me trouble, mais c'est pas pour cette raison que je vais aller coucher avec lui ! Quand vas-tu enfin te rentrer dans le crâne que je t'ai été fidèle dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi et que je compte bien le rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé entre nous ?**

Jacob se préparait encore à répliquer, mais se calma instantanément en entendant ses paroles, à la fois surpris, mais rasséréné.

– **Je... Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi...** avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

D'un geste brusque, Leah de dégagea de son emprise et le fusilla du regard.

– **Ton manque de confiance en moi fait toujours plaisir à voir...** souffla-t-elle, blessée. **Continue comme ça et tu finiras par avoir ce que tu cherches...**

Jacob tressaillit devant la mise en garde de celle qu'il aimait et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire sur le moment que de l'attirer contre lui en prenant possession de ses lèvres sauvagement, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Le cœur de Leah s'arrêta et la colère qu'elle éprouvait laissa place au choc, le temps que son cerveau analyse la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne réfléchit cependant pas longtemps et lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue en modelant son corps contre le sien, savourant cet échange comme s'il était le dernier.

Jacob fut soulagé qu'elle ne le repousse pas et en profita pour caresser ses lèvres du bout de la langue, espérant qu'elle accepterait d'approfondir leur échange.

Alors que Leah accédait à sa requête silencieuse et qu'elle étouffait un gémissement de contentement dans la bouche de son mari pendant que leurs langues entamaient une danse empreinte de sensualité, la voix de Nahuel résonna à l'extérieur des toilettes.

Jacob se raidit et resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour d'elle, craignant de la voir retourner auprès de cet homme. A contrecœur, l'agent dût se détacher de lèvres de Jacob, sans pour autant parvenir à se décoller complètement de lui.

– **Faut que j'y aille, Jake...** murmura-t-elle en humant son parfum apaisant, le cœur serré à l'idée de passer le reste de la soirée avec un autre homme.

Jacob acquiesça difficilement et colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, savourant ce dernier instant en sa compagnie.

– **Fais attention à toi...** souffla-t-il alors que ses bras l'emprisonnaient toujours.

– **C'est promis... Je sais me défendre, tu sais...** répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de débloquer la porte.

Jacob la regarda sortir, pas du tout rassuré quant à la fin de cette soirée, mais néanmoins de bien meilleure humeur suite au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la surveiller sans se faire repérer, à présent qu'elle avait coupé son micro, il décida de s'éclipser comme les autres et d'aller attendre Leah dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

…

Cette dernière arriva quatre heures plus tard; lessivée physiquement et moralement. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, dormir afin d'oublier cette soirée cauchemardesque. Sa gorge était nouée et son estomac retourné alors qu'elle revivait encore et encore le reste de sa soirée avec Nahuel. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à croiser Jacob à son retour et eut la désagréable surprise de le trouver à l'attendre.

– **Tu me fliques jusque dans ma chambre, maintenant ?** lui demanda-t-elle, peu amène.

Le sourire que Jacob avait esquissé en la voyant enfin apparaître, se fana aussitôt. Il s'était inquiété de la savoir seule toute la soirée et avait attendu son retour avec impatience. Il fallait dire, qu'après leur petit rapprochement dans les toilettes, il s'était mis à espérer qu'elle soit moins distante avec lui, mais visiblement, il s'était fait des films.

– **Je... Je ne te flique pas, je m'assurais juste que tu rentres saine et sauve...**

Le cœur de Leah se réchauffa avant de se serrer de nouveau. La culpabilité et la honte qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Jacob la submergèrent avec deux fois plus de force et elle serra les poings alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle savait que sa mission ne serait pas facile, mais la soirée avec Nahuel fut un véritable calvaire pour elle après qu'elle ait embrassé Jacob. Elle se sentait souillée et avait constamment l'impression de trahir la confiance de Jacob alors même qu'elle lui avait juré de lui être fidèle, même si elle savait que cela n'était que pour une bonne cause.

– **Excuse-moi, je... C'était une dure journée... Entre les cauchemars, nos disputes, le combat et ça... Je suis complètement vannée... C'est gentil d'être venu voir si j'allais bien...** lui dit-elle tendrement.

– **Je comprends... Comment ça s'est passé avec la cible ?** s'enquit-il, quelque peu inquiet de sa réponse.

Pendant les quatre heures les plus longues de sa vie, de nombreux scénarios s'étaient joués dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'un homme puisse se contenter de discuter avec une femme sans que rien ne se passe pendant si longtemps, néanmoins il avait fait taire ses craintes en se focalisant sur sa discussion avec Leah à propos de sa fidélité.

– **On peut dire que c'est un total succès... On a échangé nos numéros et je suis censée l'appeler quand j'arrive en Colombie...** soupira-t-elle lourdement en s'affalant sur son lit. **J'en ai profité pour installer le traqueur sur sa puce en faisant son portable tomber et en le ramassant, tu sais... Le coup classique...**

– **Je vois... Pourquoi ça a été aussi long ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner.

– **J'arrive pas à le croire !** s'exclama Leah en le fusillant du regard. **En fait, t'es venu t'assurer que je ne revenais pas avec Montoya dans la chambre d'hôtel, c'est ça ?**

– **Si j'avais pensé ça, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été assis là à t'attendre au risque de tout faire capoter quand vous vous seriez pointé ?** rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Je t'ai posé cette question, parce que je trouve que quatre heures c'est plutôt long pour échanger des numéros et poser un traqueur...**

– **Eh bien on a discuté et il m'a présentée à quelques membres du conseil d'administration de ****la chaîne vénézuélienne histoire de me permettre de rapporter au Brésil ce que j'étais venue chercher. Tu sais, ma couverture ? Fallait bien que je fasse semblant d'être celle que j'avais dit que j'étais ! Donc oui, il m'a fallu quatre heures, mais je ne suis pas restée à le regarder dans les yeux ou à faire des cochonneries, si ça peut te rassurer !**

– **Il n'a pas essayé de flirter ou de t'embrasser ?** demanda-t-il de but en blanc, jaugeant en même temps sa réaction.

Leah tressaillit et ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son mari.

– **C'est un peu normal qu'il le fasse, tu ne crois pas ? **répondit-elle fébrilement. **Écoute, Jake, je suis vraiment fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça pendant encore des heures. Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher...**

Les craintes que Jacob avait essayé de refouler au fond de lui se confirmèrent et son cœur se serra en imaginant Leah embrasser cet homme. Mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi gênée au point qu'elle ne puisse même pas le regarder dans les yeux lui fit déduire qu'elle lui mentait et que c'était même allé plus loin entre elle et ce type qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Anéanti, il hocha faiblement la tête et sortit sans avoir la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

Leah ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, trop dégoûtée d'elle-même pour tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Jacob. Elle se réfugia sous la douche, encore toute habillée, et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau en espérant pouvoir oublier ce quelle avait dû faire au cours de cette soirée. Elle avait tenté d'imaginer Jacob à la place de sa cible afin de rendre sa mission plus facile, mais tout sonnait faux. Les mains de Nahuel ne lui faisaient clairement pas le même effet que Jacob, son parfum lui donnait envie de vomir, et la chaleur de son corps n'était pas la même non plus. Quant à ses lèvres... Le fait d'avoir embrassé Jacob avant avait été une monumentale erreur. Leah avait espéré que l'absence de Jacob l'aiderait à mieux rentrer dans son personnage, mais après sa première soirée avec Nahuel, elle sut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Comment pourrait-elle réussir sa mission si un simple baiser lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été violée ?


	9. Chapter 9

N/A : Un grand merci à Grazie, CaraMalfoy et butterfly971 pour leurs reviews et à toutes celles qui continuent à suivre cette histoire !  
>Voici un chapitre qui, on l'espère, vous surprendra un peu !<br>Bonne lecture !  
>Leilani et Supergirl<p>

* * *

><p>Après six jours d'entraînement intensif au Venezuela, l'équipe d'Embry se rendit enfin dans son quartier général définitif en Colombie. Le chef de mission avait pris la décision de séparer l'équipe en deux pour le bien de la mission. Ainsi, Leah et Jacob se retrouvèrent séparés, à leur plus grand soulagement, même si la crainte de ce dernier de voir sa femme tomber dans les bras de Nahuel Montoya lui faisait regretter de ne pas être avec elle. Les cinq jours précédant leur arrivée en Colombie, la tension entre les deux époux était insoutenable. Jacob était persuadé que sa femme avait déjà rompu sa promesse et cette dernière, trop focalisée sur sa mission, faisait tout son possible pour éviter son mari afin de rentrer dans son personnage, augmentant alors les soupçons du jeune homme.<p>

La distance qui s'était de nouveau créée entre eux faisait mal à Leah, qui se sentait d'autant plus coupable qu'elle se forçait à s'impliquer dans un semblant de relation avec Nahuel. Il lui envoyait des messages auxquels elle répondait comme une femme amoureuse, et son dégoût d'elle-même ne faisait que s'accroître à mesure que les messages devenaient plus intense. Ses sentiments pour Jacob se renforçaient jour après jour, mais l'attitude de son mari vis-à-vis d'elle et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait ne lui laissait que très peu d'espoir quand à la suite à donner à leur mariage.

Jacob ne semblait pas voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son épouse, mais Seth ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Alors que sa sœur hésitait à informer Nahuel de sa présence en Colombie, le jeune homme, qui était resté avec Jacob et le reste des Delta Force, décida d'avoir une conversation avec son beau-frère.

Il le trouva à se défouler dans le stand de tir, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était arrivé.

– **Je peux te parler deux minutes, Jake ?** demanda-t-il en s'époumonant de manière à ce que le mari de sa sœur l'entende.

– **Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?** rétorqua ce dernier en continuant de tirer, d'humeur massacrante depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

– **Je sais mais... Je m'inquiète pour Leah !** insista Seth.

Au nom de sa femme, Jacob s'arrêta net.

– **Pourquoi ? Montoya lui a fait quelque chose ?**

– **Oui... Non... Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça... Tu veux bien qu'on aille ailleurs ? Mes tympans vont bientôt saigner si ça continue !** le pria Seth.

Pour seule réponse, Jacob remit le cran de sécurité de son arme avant de la ranger et de suivre son beau-frère.

– **Je t'écoute...** dit Jacob une fois qu'ils furent dans un coin plus tranquille.

– **Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sens que Leah ne va pas bien. Elle n'a presque rien mangé depuis qu'elle a rencontré Montoya et... Je sais pas trop, mais elle n'est pas elle même. On dirait qu'elle a...**

– **Qu'elle a quoi ? Des remords pour m'avoir trompé alors qu'elle avait juré le contraire ?** ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Jacob.

– **Te tromper ? Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?** sourcilla Seth.

– **Elle a couché avec lui, Seth ! Pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Madame prenait du bon temps avec la cible !**

– **C'est impossible...**

Jacob secoua la tête, dépité.

– **Elle l'avait déjà fait avant, alors ça devrait même pas m'étonner...**

– **NON !** s'énerva Seth. **Tu te goures ! Leah ne ferait jamais ça !**

– **Elle n'a même pas osé me regarder quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé, Seth !** rétorqua Jacob.

– **Et moi je te répète qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de choses ! Elle a accepté cette foutue ****mission à la seule condition qu'on ne la force pas à coucher avec Montoya !**

– **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda Jacob, perdu.

– **Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle a accepté d'être l'appât pour Montoya ? Parce qu'elle voulait vérifier qu'elle était toujours capable de séduire pour pouvoir te reconquérir quand elle rentrerait ! Mais elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec la cible, et elle a fait Embry signer une close selon laquelle le SAD ne la forcerait pas à aller jusqu'à coucher avec lui parce qu'elle t'aime, grosse andouille ! Leah est folle de toi, et si tu veux une preuve, tu n'as qu'à demander à Sam ce qui s'est passé au Panama !** cracha Seth avant de laisser Jacob en plan.

Jacob resta sans voix en entendant les explications de son beau-frère. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Leah aurait été jusqu'à signer une close pour ne pas mettre leur mariage encore plus en danger, et encore moins qu'elle avait accepté la mission pour vérifier son potentiel de séduction. Leah était à tomber quoi qu'elle fasse et il trouva incroyable l'idée même qu'elle puisse en douter. Peut-être avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle devait lui arracher un compliment. Peut-être était-ce sa faute si elle en était venue à douter à ce point d'elle-même. Il songea alors à la dernière phrase de Seth qui avait aiguisé sa curiosité, au point que, malgré ses réticences à adresser la parole à Sam Uley, il se décida quand même à aller lui parler.

– **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Panama ?** demanda Jacob de but en blanc à peine arrivé près de lui.

– **Bonjour à toi aussi, Black ! Belle journée, n'est-il pas ?** le taquina Sam.

– **Répond à ma question, Uley.**

– **On t'a déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé, non ? Une embuscade, des blessés... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?**

– **Y'a quelque chose de particulier que Leah aurait dit ou fait ?**

– **Tu veux dire : à part tuer le chef de la milice panaméenne alors qu'il voulait l'embrasser et qu'elle ne le voulait pas ?** lança nonchalamment Sam.** Non, je vois pas... **

– **T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, Sam...** soupira Paul. **On s'était douté que Leah avait rencontré quelqu'un, parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout concentrée sur sa mission. Elle passait son temps à se motiver et à réciter des mantras du genre "je fais juste mon boulot, ça ne veut rien dire", et quand le moment de conclure avec la cible est arrivé... **

– **Elle lui a tranché la gorge. Littéralement...** conclut Sam.

– **Devant toute la milice, qui plus est,** précisa Paul.

– **Mais... Ils auraient pu la tuer...** réalisa Jacob, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

– **On sait...** acquiesça Sam. **Mais apparemment, elle a agi par instinct... Et on a tous failli y passer parce que, d'après Leah : "Embrasser, c'est tromper"...**

– **Ça nous a étonné, sur le coup, qu'elle abandonne le SAD après ça... Je veux dire, tout le monde fait des erreurs, dans la vie... Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle l'avait prémédité...** ajouta Paul.

– **Enfin bref. L'important, c'est qu'elle soit de retour et qu'elle ait enfin pu surmonter son blocage... **

– **Surmonter, c'est vite dit... Elle a quand même vomi juste après être sortie de la voiture de Montoya...** raconta Paul.

– **Je suppose qu'on doit te remercier pour ça ?** ironisa Sam.

Jacob ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide et accabler de cette manière celle qu'il aimait alors qu'elle devait s'en vouloir suffisamment déjà comme ça. Il pensa alors qu'il ne méritait pas une femme comme elle. Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore marié, elle avait été jusqu'à tuer sa cible pour ne pas avoir à le tromper et lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait en retour, c'est se conduire comme le dernier des enfoirés en l'insultant devant tous leurs compagnons d'armes.

– **Où est-elle ?** demanda-t-il tout à coup.

– **Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?** sourcilla Sam.** Avec Montoya, bien sûr !**

– **Où ça exactement ?** précisa-t-il avec impatience.

– **A Bocagrande. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous sur la plage, et Montoya va faire visiter Carthagène à la belle Lilia...**

Jacob se raidit en imaginant tout le romantisme de cette balade, la jalousie ne le quittant pas, même si sa confiance en Leah était revenue depuis les aveux des hommes du SAD. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de son baraquement.

...

Après s'être revêtu dans une tenue plus passe-partout, il enfourcha sa moto et décida de se rendre dans les rues de Carthagène afin de garder un œil sur Leah, mais surtout de s'excuser pour son attitude dès que la cible lui en laisserait l'opportunité. Malheureusement, il eu beau passer et repasser dans toute la ville, il n'aperçut jamais sa femme. Désespéré, il atterrit finalement sur la plage de Bocagrande, son dernier recourt. Après un tour d'horizon infructueux, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sable en soupirant.

Alors qu'il envisageait les pires scénarios possibles concernant ce qui se passait entre Leah et Nahuel Montoya, une voix tremblotante se fit entendre près de lui.

– **Excusez-moi, Monsieur... Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme d'environ la trentaine, grand, cheveux courts et... Désolée, je suis nulle en descriptions... Ça fait une heure que j'attends mon frère... On était censés se retrouver ici mais...**

– **Non, désolé...** répondit vaguement Jacob, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

– **Oh... Merci quand même...** souffla la jeune femme, la gorge nouée, avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Jacob leva enfin la tête vers elle et eu des remords en voyant son air désemparé.

– **Attendez ! Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais...** admit-il en se mettant debout. **Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?**

– **Euh... Non, je ne crois pas, mais c'est gentil, merci... Je vais attendre mon frère par ici...**

– **Vous êtes sûre ? Si ça fait une heure que vous attendez, vous devriez peut-être l'appeler...** suggéra gentiment Jacob.

– **Je n'ai pas de téléphone, ni d'argent non plus...** confessa-t-elle, honteuse. **En fait, je ne pensais pas que j'en aurai besoin... Mon frère a toujours été ponctuel, sauf quand bien sûr une de ses nombreuses conquêtes est en cause...**

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec une pointe d'amertume, comme si cette situation s'était déjà produite plus d'une fois.

– **Utilisez le mien dans ce cas,** décréta Jacob en lui tendant son portable.

– **Je ne voudrais pas... Enfin... Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Ça vous fera sûrement faire du hors forfait, vu que vous n'êtes pas d'ici...** bredouilla-t-elle, embarrassée.

– **Ça se voit tant que ça ?** sourit Jacob.

– **Ça s'entend, surtout... J'ai l'habitude d'entendre les américains parler espagnol. Je vis là-bas... Aux États-Unis, je veux dire...**

– **Tout s'explique, alors... Vous êtes donc venue pour les vacances ?**

– **Oui... Ma famille me manquait, alors j'ai profité des vacances universitaires pour venir me ressourcer... Mais apparemment, ma famille avait d'autres priorités...** se désola-t-elle.

– **Appelez-le... J'insiste !** ajouta-t-il en voyant à nouveau son air réticent.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement et accepta finalement son portable. Elle s'écarta un instant afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité, mais il pouvait tout de même voir et entendre l'agacement de la jeune femme croître au fur et à mesure.

– **Merci beaucoup...** lui dit-elle, mâchoires serrées, en lui rendant ce téléphone. **En fait, cet imbécile m'a carrément oubliée !**

– **Je suis désolé...** compatit Jacob.

– **J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait laissé en plan pour une file ! **s'énerva-t-elle.** Et comme il est ****loin de Carthagène, il va falloir que je me débrouille pour rentrer... Sans argent, sans rien...**

– **Je peux vous ramener si vous voulez...**

– **Oh non...** refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. **J'ai déjà assez abusé de votre gentillesse comme ça...**

– **Ça ne me dérange pas ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça va être dur de rentrer chez vous sans rien et puis, contrairement à votre frère, ça m'inquiète de vous savoir toute seule et sans ressource loin de chez vous !**

La jeune femme baissa la tête et s'empourpra.

– **D'accord...**

Jacob sourit, soulagé qu'elle accepte et l'emmena jusqu'à sa moto ou il lui tendit son casque avant de s'installer. Ils se mirent en route et s'éloignèrent rapidement de la ville sous les indications de la jeune femme. Voyant que la direction de chez elle était carrément à l'opposé de la plage de Bocagrande, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment elle avait fait pour s'y rendre.

– **C'est ici !** hurla-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, le forçant à s'arrêter devant une grande barrière devant laquelle se trouvait deux gardes armés.

La demeure tait à peine visible, cachée derrière ce que l'on pouvait décemment appeler une forêt.

– **Wow... C'est bien gardé chez vous, dit donc...** rigola-t-il, se demandant intérieurement qui était cette fille.

– **C'est vrai... Mon père est un homme d'affaire un peu paranoïaque... Mais on s'y fait, à force ! **rit-elle nerveusement.

Jacob hocha la tête.

– **Au fait, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question... Comment vous êtes-vous rendue à la plage ?**

La jeune femme rougit de nouveau et se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, embarrassée.

– **Eh bien... Le chauffeur de mon père m'a conduit à Bocagrande et je lui ai dit que mon frère me ramènerait... J'ai pas le permis, alors je dois soit rester à la maison, soit attendre que quelqu'un soit disponible pour me faire sortir...** expliqua-t-elle.

– **Oh... C'est dommage...**

– **Dommage ?** répéta-t-elle, les yeux brillant. **Pourquoi ?**

– **Parce que vous êtes obligée d'attendre que quelqu'un ait la gentillesse de vous faire sortir de votre château ! Moi j'appelle pas ça des vraies vacances !**

– **C'est vrai...** dit-elle tristement. **Mais je suis avant tout venue pour passer du temps avec ma famille...**

– **Je peux être franc avec vous ?**

– **Bien sûr, allez-y...**

– **Puisque votre frère ne se gêne pas pour sortir et profiter alors que vous avez fait tous ces kilomètres pour être avec eux, vous devriez en profiter aussi... Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue...**

– **Pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui veuille bien se dévouer à rester avec moi... Vous seriez partant, vous ?** demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

– **Euh... C'est-à-dire que... J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire pendant mon séjour...** expliqua Jacob maladroitement, gêné de s'être mis dans cette situation.

– **Ah, dommage...** murmura-t-elle, déçue. P**uis-je au moins connaître votre prénom pour vous remercier comme il se doit ?**

– **Moi c'est Jacob, mais vous n'avez pas à remercier, ça m'a fait plaisir...**

La jeune femme le surprit en se penchant vers lui et en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, tout en prenant bien soin de s'y attarder.

– **Merci, Jacob...** dit-elle sensuellement en se détachant de lui. **Et si jamais vous trouvez un peu de temps pendant vos vacances et que vous vous ennuyez, n'hésitez pas, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à chez moi...**

Aucune autre femme, mis à part Leah, ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière depuis des années et malgré l'amour sans limite qu'il éprouvait pour son épouse, il fut troublé par le geste de la jeune femme.

– **J'y penserai...**

– **Au fait... Mon nom à moi c'est Marisol... Bonne fin de journée, Jacob...** lui dit-elle en reculant sans le lâcher du regard et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Jacob déglutit à ce geste. C'était l'une des choses que Leah avait l'habitude de faire sans s'en rendre compte et qui le faisait fondre littéralement. Il réussit à se ressaisir en pensant à celle qu'il aimait, et après avoir fait un signe à la jeune femme, s'éloigna à vive allure de l'immense propriété où vivait cette dernière pour rentrer au QG.

…

Arrivé à son baraquement, il fut avisé par Sam, qui rayonnait en lui annonçant la nouvelle, qu'il était attendu au bureau d'Embry et qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau car le chef de mission était très remonté.

Ce fut en traînant les pieds que Jacob se rendit au bureau de son meilleur ami, sachant pertinemment de quoi il était question.

– **T'en fais pas, j'ai pas gâché le merveilleux rendez-vous de ma femme et de notre cible si c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler,** soupira Jacob à peine entré. **Je peux y aller maintenant ?**

– **Oui, c'est ça. Va-t'en et prépare tes affaires. Je te renvoie chez toi. Tu es allé trop loin, cette fois ci,** tonna Embry.

– **Attends, juste parce que je suis sorti sans ta permission ?** s'offusqua Jacob.

– **Non. Parce que tu es sorti sans ma permission et que tu as mis la mission en péril en téléphonant à Montoya !** s'énerva son ami.

– **Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?**

– **Tu as discuté une minute trente avec lui, Jake ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, on a la preuve sur le relevé des appels de Montoya ! D'après Leah, il s'est éclipsé un moment, juste au moment où comme par hasard, tu lui as téléphoné, et il est revenu beaucoup plus distant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

– **Je comprends pas, je te jure que j'ai pas téléphoné à ce type, j'ai même pas passé de coup de fil aujour...** Il s'arrêta en pensant à la seule personne qui avait utilisé son cellulaire. **Putain de merde...**

– **Quoi ?** grogna Embry en fronçant les sourcils.

– **J'ai rencontré une fille sur la plage... C'est pas ce que tu crois, alors cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux là ! Bref, elle attendait son frère depuis une heure et comme elle avait aucun moyen de le joindre, je lui ai filé mon portable, et devine qui elle a appelé ?** conclut-il avec un sourire.

– **Oh, putain de merde...** répéta Embry, sous le choc. **Tu es sûr que tu n'essayes pas de m'entuber ?**

– T**u crois que je me serais amusé à sortir un truc pareil, franchement ?**

– **Alors donne-moi son nom !** insista le chef de mission.

– **Elle s'appelle Marisol... Elle est là pour les vacances, mais sinon elle vit au Etats-Unis...**

Embry fronça les sourcils et appuya sur son interphone.

– **Clearwater ! Je veux que vous me cherchiez des renseignements sur...**

– **C'est déjà fait !** l'interrompit Seth.

– **Comment vous savez que...**

– **Vous n'éteignez jamais l'interphone. On entend tout ce que vous dîtes... C'est pas la peine d'appuyer sur le bouton quand c'est comme ça...**

Embry bougonna un instant tandis que Seth poursuivait.

– **Il n'y a pas de Marisol Montoya de connu, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'apparaît pas sur nos informations détaillées de la famille Montoya. En revanche, nous avons une Marisol Hernandez, fille de Clara Hernandez et de... Je vous le donne en mille...**

– **Joham Montoya...** déduisit Embry. **C'est donc la demi-sœur de Nahuel...**

– **26 ans, étudiante en droit à l'université de Floride. Elle n'est que très rarement en Colombie.**

– **On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance, mon pote !** railla Embry à l'attention de Jacob. **Tu as un moyen de la joindre ?**

– **Non, j'ai encore mieux !** déclara fièrement Jacob en faisant durer le suspens.

– **C'est à dire ?** le pressa Embry, impatient.

– **Non seulement je sais où elle habite, mais en plus, elle m'a carrément invité à passer quand je veux !**

– **C'est génial, ça !** s'exclama Embry. **On n'avait pas réussi à repérer leur maison à cause des interférences dans la région, mais là, on va pouvoir se mettre au boulot ! J'espère que t'es prêt à te mouiller avec notre nouvelle cible, Jake !**

Jacob perdit légèrement son sourire en pensant à sa femme. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas du tout ravie en apprenant la nouvelle.

– **Euh... Oui... Oui, bien sûr...**

Un énorme fracas provenant de l'interphone les fit sursauter.

– **Tout va bien, Clearwater ?** s'inquiéta Embry.

– **Honnêtement ? Non...** répondit-il franchement.

– **Bon... Tu retournes dès demain chez les Montoya et tu lui sors le grand jeu, à la petite... Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Tu as carte blanche... **déclara Embry.

– **Je peux couper l'interphone, là ?** demanda froidement Seth.

– **Oh, oui... Je vous avais oublié... **s'excusa Embry.

– **Pas grave. Et bravo pour ton coup de maître, Jacob,** cracha le jeune informaticien avant d'arrêter la communication.

Jacob se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il savait pourquoi son beau-frère réagissait de la sorte, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il renoncerait. Il en avait marre de regarder Leah jouer les amoureuses avec Montoya et l'opportunité de la rendre jalouse tout en faisant avancer la mission était beaucoup trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir.


	10. Chapter 10

Nous sommes vraiment désolées pour l'attente ! C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, on s'est plutôt dispersées, avec les soucis de la vie quotidienne et notre projet de traduire les fictions qu'on a déjà posté, mais on espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent ! On sait que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui se passerait maintenant que Jacob a rencontré la soeur de Nahuel, et bien vous allez être gâtées !

Bonne lecture et à très vite ! (promis !)

* * *

><p>Après une nuit mouvementée à se demander ce que sa femme faisait et jusqu'où elle était allée avec celui qu'elle devait séduire, Jacob parvint finalement à trouver le sommeil aux aurores. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à sombrer qu'un énorme vacarme à sa porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Jacob sursauta et bondit littéralement de son lit pour aller ouvrir, s'imaginant qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'une urgence pour qu'on le réveille de cette manière. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en priant pour que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec sa femme, il eut la surprise de tomber justement nez à nez avec cette dernière, furibonde.

– **Leah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'enquit-il, étonné.

– **Tu oses me demander ce qui se passe, espèce d'hypocrite ?** rugit-elle en le poussant violemment. **Marisol Hernandez, ça te dit quelque chose ?**

– **C'est la sœur de notre cible, et alors ?**

– **Et alors ?** hoqueta-t-elle en le poussant une nouvelle fois. **Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les méthodes du SAD, et en rentrant ce soir, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Que non seulement tu fricotais avec elle AVANT de savoir qui elle était, mais en plus, que tu vas continuer à le faire parce que maintenant, c'est ENCORE PLUS important !**

– **Premièrement, je ne fricotais pas avec elle et deuxièmement, tu es prête à le faire pour le bien de la mission, alors je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais,** rétorqua calmement Jacob.

Leah s'arrêta et le dévisagea, le cœur serré.

– **Bien… Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter la bienvenue chez les tapins du SAD… Profites-en bien…** cracha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

– **Lee, attends…** dit-il en la retenant par le bras. **Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber sur elle et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas laisser filer une occasion pareille…**

Leah tressaillit et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de la main de Jacob sur sa peau.

– **Non, c'est sûr… Mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça…** souligna-t-elle.

– **Ce qui m'affecte c'est de te savoir avec lui, de savoir que vous flirtez, que vous vous embrassez… L'imaginer entrain de te toucher, voilà ce qui m'affecte !** rétorqua douloureusement Jacob.

– **Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Que je n'aurais pas préféré que ce soit toi qui me touches à sa place ? Non, probablement pas, sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté de faire la même chose avec une autre femme…**

– **Tu entends ce que tu dis ? J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est deux poids, deux mesures avec toi !** s'énerva-t-il. **Quand il s'agit de toi, je dois la fermer et accepter sans rien dire que ma femme se fasse peloter par un autre, mais quand c'est moi, je dois refuser, c'est ça ?**

– **Là, c'est plutôt toi qui vas la peloter, sur le coup…** grommela-t-elle.

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– **Je serai forcé de donner le change de temps en temps, mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour garder mes distances avec elle si ça peux te rassurer…**

Leah posa sa main sur celle de Jacob et soupira, toute sa colère ayant disparu au moment où il l'avait touchée.

– **Fais attention à ne pas trop… T'impliquer… On a tendance à s'égarer la première fois…**

Jacob se raidit.

– **Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?**

– **Rien du tout… C'est ce qu'on nous a toujours enseigné au SAD, c'est tout… Ne penser à cela que comme une mission et non une vraie relation… Ne pas prendre en compte les sentiments de la cible, sinon on s'enferme dans quelque chose qui aboutira à soit se dévoiler, soit finir la mission le cœur brisé…** répondit-elle simplement.

Le téléphone de Leah sonna et elle jura en serrant le poing.

– **Je dois y aller…**

Jacob sourit amèrement en laissant sa main retomber.

– **On dirait que c'est juste quand tu veux m'engueuler que tu as du temps à me consacrer…**

– **C'est faux et tu le sais…** contra-t-elle.

– **Vraiment ? C'était quand la dernière fois que c'était pour autre chose ?**

Leah réfléchit un instant et sourit tristement.

– **Les jours où toi tu n'en avais pas… Comme celui où j'ai voulu te parler de mon passé et que tu m'as promis de te rattraper…**

– **Je l'aurais fait si tu m'en avais laissé le temps au lieu de t'engager dans cette mission.**

– **Ah oui ? A quel moment ? A ton retour ?** sourcilla-t-elle, de nouveau agacée, avant de secouer la tête. **C'est sans espoir… On n'arrivera jamais à trouver un terrain d'entente…**

– **On y arriverait si tu admettais tes torts, mais ça va être difficile, puisque tu adores la fuite ces derniers temps.** claqua Jacob, lui aussi agacé.

– **Je fuis pour que tu puisses rester en vie,** répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. **Je t'évite parce que je ne fais que commettre des erreurs près de toi, et je ne veux pas que cette mission devienne un remake de…**

– **Un remake de quoi ?**

– **Du Panama !** s'époumona-t-elle.

Jacob tressaillit en se remémorant le récit de Paul et de Sam. Il savait que même s'il n'en savait rien à l'époque, elle avait failli mourir par sa faute et il refusait d'envisager l'éventualité qu'une situation similaire se reproduise. Le cœur lourd, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son baraquement et l'ouvrit.

– **Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir… Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la mission…**

Leah baissa la tête et franchit le seuil de la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

– **Évite de mettre la langue, quand tu l'embrasses, si tu veux rester un homme…** le prévint-elle en s'éloignant.

…

Jacob arriva devant la demeure des Montoya en début d'après-midi et demanda au garde à voir Marisol. Cette dernière apparut quelques minutes plus tard, surprise de le revoir.

– **Jacob ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?** s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Comme je sais que vous vous ennuyez un peu et que vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais passer quand j'ai un petit moment… Me voilà !** conclut-il en souriant.

Marisol lui retourna un sourire éclatant et fit signe au garde d'ouvrir la barrière.

– **Vous aimez le tennis ?**

– **J'adore presque tous les sports !**

– **Ça tombe bien, nous avons presque tout ici !** s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant vers la demeure familiale.

Elle lui donna une tenue de sport appartenant à son frère et ils passèrent l'après midi à jouer sur le court de tennis. Il pouvait voir que la jeune femme appréciait sa compagnie et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Leah alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé avec son épouse. Malheureusement, tout ce qui lui venait en mémoire, c'était les disputes qu'ils avaient régulièrement depuis quelques années et les regret qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis d'elle. Il espérait, malgré tous leurs griefs et toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dit récemment, qu'elle voudrait encore de lui et qu'ils réussiraient à se laisser une dernière chance d'être heureux tout restant eux-mêmes cette fois.

– **Ouh ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronté quelqu'un ! Mon père se dit trop vieux pour jouer et Nahuel n'aime pas trop le tennis !** déclara Marisol en se tamponnant le cou avec sa serviette.

– **Moi je pense plutôt que c'est une ruse qu'ils utilisent pour ne pas se faire laminer par vous… Les hommes détestent perdre face à une femme…** conclut Jacob avec un clin d'œil.

Marisol éclata de rire et secoua la tête en se rapprochant de lui.

– **Ça ne vous a pas empêché de jouer, vous… Pourtant, de ce que je vois, vous êtes un homme…**

– **Aux dernières nouvelles, oui… Mais c'est sûrement parce que je n'ai pas peur du ridicule…** rigola nerveusement Jacob.

– **Si vous le dîtes… Cette partie m'a épuisée. Que diriez-vous d'un petit tour dans la partie jacuzzi de notre piscine, histoire de détendre nos muscles un peu trop sollicités ?** proposa-t-elle en s'étirant lentement.

Jacob savait que ce genre d'endroits étaient propices aux rapprochements. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Leah, il n'avait jamais été avec une autre femme de quelque manière que ce soit et il réalisa que ce serait plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait de donner le change, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance de clore cette mission avec succès, et ainsi de remettre de la distance entre sa femme et Montoya, amadouer la sœur de ce dernier était le moyen le plus efficace pour y arriver.

– **C'est une excellente idée…** répondit-il en cachant son malaise.

Marisol lui offrit un sourire enjôleur avant de le conduire vers la somptueuse piscine de la demeure.

– **Il y a des maillots pour les invités dans la cabine. Faites comme chez vous, je vais enfiler une tenue plus convenable…**

Jacob déglutit péniblement et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de partir s'enfermer dans la cabine. Il récupéra un maillot neuf, l'enfila et rentra d'abord dans la piscine afin de se rafraîchir les idées. Il ignorait comment il allait réagir face à Marisol, seul dans le jacuzzi. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était ravissante et que sa manière de le séduire sans y toucher le flattait énormément, mais cela lui rappelait également qu'elle n'était pas Leah. Son épouse n'en était apparemment pas consciente, mais elle n'avait pas eu à user des techniques dont elle se servait pour ferrer ses cibles pour le séduire lui. Un seul regard avait suffi pour qu'elle capture son cœur, et même s'il devait avouer que son côté fougueux et indomptable avait ajouté un petit plus à l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur lui, ce fut ce qu'il avait réussi à lire dans le regard de la jeune femme, cette fragilité cachée derrière ses airs dominateurs, qui l'avait conquis avant tout.

– **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?** résonna la voix de Marisol derrière lui, le sortant alors de sa rêverie.

Il se tourna vers elle et eut le souffle coupé par la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Elle avait opté pour un maillot deux pièces doré et un paréo assorti, magnifiant le cuivré de sa peau et lui donnant des airs de sirène.

– **Euh…** Il s'éclaircit la voix pour se ressaisir. **Pas du tout…**

Consciente du regard de Jacob sur elle, Marisol le rejoignit avec une lenteur exagérée, roulant des hanches juste assez pour retenir son attention avant de descendre dans l'eau.

– **Mon Dieu, c'est si bon ! J'ai les muscles tellement endoloris que je pense que j'aurai du mal à me lever demain…** gémit-elle langoureusement.

– **La prochaine fois, faudra qu'on pense à faire des étirements avant de jouer, ça nous évitera ces petits désagréments…** sourit Jacob en pensant au but de sa présence ici pour se mettre davantage dans le bain.

– **Vous envisagez une prochaine fois ?** s'étonna-t-elle, bien que ses yeux montraient un profond soulagement.

– **Pas vous ?** s'enquit-il en la fixant avec insistance.

La jeune femme tressaillit et s'empourpra.

– **Eh bien… Je me disais qu'on aurait pu faire autre chose… Visiter la Colombie, vu que vous êtes en vacances… Mais si vous préférez le tennis…**

– **Les deux me vont… Tant que je passe du temps avec vous…** ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune femme.

La respiration de celle-ci s'intensifia tandis qu'elle comblait la distance qui les séparait.

– **Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de me dire que je vous plais ?**

– **On peut dire ça… J'ai pas osé vous dire tout à l'heure, mais je mourrais d'envie de vous revoir…** mentit-il, conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu.

Sans crier gare, la jeune femme écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Jacob. Ce dernier eut du mal à prendre part à ce baiser dans un premier temps. Le problème n'était pas que cela ne lui faisait aucun effet d'être embrassé de la sorte, bien au contraire, mais plutôt que ce baiser n'était pas échangé avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il se força malgré tout à donner le change pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Marisol. Alors qu'il se répétait mentalement qu'il faisait tout cela pour son épouse, son esprit s'embrouilla lorsqu'il la sentit se presser contre lui et il se mit à imaginer que c'était Leah et non sa cible qui l'embrassait fougueusement. Galvanisé par cette hallucination et par le puissant désir qu'elle entraînait, il vint caresser les lèvres de Marisol du bout de la langue, désirant approfondir l'échange avec celle qu'il imaginait être sa femme.

Marisol gémit contre ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche afin d'accéder à sa requête. Les mains de Jacob descendirent sur ses hanches et les agrippèrent fermement pour la positionner à califourchon sur lui tandis que leurs langues se battaient sans retenue. Elle ondula instinctivement les hanches, affichant clairement son envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Cette friction arracha un grognement à Jacob tandis qu'il se remémorait un de ses souvenirs dans lesquels Leah et lui faisaient l'amour. Emporté par le désir qu'il nourrissait pour sa femme depuis si longtemps, il pressa un peu plus Marisol contre lui alors que son membre commençait à réagir à la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait.

Les mains de Marisol, qui se perdaient auparavant dans les cheveux du jeune homme, voyagèrent jusqu'à la ceinture élastique du maillot de Jacob, en prenant soin de dessiner chacun des muscles du torse de Jacob à leur passage, pendant que la bouche de la jeune femme parsemait la peau de Jacob de baisers, de sa mâchoire à son cou

– J'ai envie de toi, Jacob… chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de la mordiller sensuellement.

Jacob se sentait perdu dans des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Les caresses et les baisers de Marisol le mettaient à rude épreuve. Il eut néanmoins un éclair de lucidité quand il entendit la voix de cette dernière, lui rappelant ainsi avec qui il se trouvait réellement, mais la phrase de la jeune femme, associée à ses gestes empreints de sensualité, l'empêcha de calmer le jeu. En parallèle, il se remémorait la scène qui s'était déroulé entre Leah et lui dans la cuisine un peu avant leur départ. Il revivait chaque frisson qu'il avait eu quand elle lui avait mordillé l'oreille comme Marisol à l'instant et si mentalement il refusait de trahir sa femme, son corps lui, ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ce supplice. Ses envies l'emportant finalement sur sa raison, il fit remonter ses mains le long du dos de Marisol en direction de l'attache de son haut de bikini.

La Colombienne captura de nouveau ses lèvres tout en caressant le membre de Jacob, lorsqu'un juron en espagnol se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la piscine.

– **Marisol ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

La jeune femme se raidit et se détacha prestement de Jacob, rouge comme une pivoine.

– **Na-Nahuel ? Tu… Tu rentres tôt !** balbutia-t-elle, terriblement gênée.

– **Lilia pensait que tu devais t'ennuyer toute seule, alors elle a insisté pour qu'on vienne te chercher et qu'on te fasse sortir… Apparemment, tu avais toute la compagnie dont tu avais besoin…** répondit froidement Nahuel.

Jacob s'était raidi à l'arrivée de celui qu'il considérait comme un rival, mais la colère et la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à son encontre furent vite étouffé par un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité, l'obligeant à baisser le regard quand il croisa celui de Leah.

– **Oui… Hum… C'est Jacob… C'est lui qui m'a ramené l'autre jour…** expliqua Marisol, embarrassée. **Tu sais quand tu étais censé passer me chercher à la plage et que tu n'es jamais venu parce que tu étais trop occupé…** ajouta-t-elle en reportant un regard mécontent sur "Lilia".

Leah baissa la tête à son tour, non pas par honte, mais bien à cause de la douleur qui lui tenaillait le cœur. Elle était arrivée la première à la piscine, après que Nahuel lui ait indiqué le chemin pendant qu'il allait se changer, et avait assisté à quasiment toute la scène. Les grognements de Jacob et les gémissements de Marisol l'avaient littéralement crucifiée, et elle avait été incapable de manifester sa présence. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, que l'on lui prenne sa vie sur le champ.

– **Je suis désolée, je ne… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas insisté auprès de Nahuel pour… On va vous laisser…** parvint-elle à dire difficilement.

Marisol, qui n'était pas de nature méchante, se sentit coupable en voyant l'expression de la nouvelle conquête de son frère.

– **Non, attendez ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie… C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à moi…** la remercia-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire, sincèrement touchée par l'initiative de Leah.

Jacob lui, terriblement mal à l'aise, n'osait plus regarder sa femme. Au son de sa voix, il prit conscience qu'elle en avait vu beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû et son dégoût de lui-même augmenta à l'idée d'avoir blessé celle qu'il aimait comme lui s'était senti blessé en l'imaginant embrasser Nahuel. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, se jeter à ses pieds et la supplier de lui pardonner en lui jurant son amour. Malheureusement, après tous les efforts fournis, il était hors de question de griller leur couverture.

Leah prit sur elle et força un sourire à l'intention de celle qui s'était jetée sur son mari et avait failli le faire céder. Elle ignorait ce qui était le plus douloureux entre avoir à regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait faire des choses à une femme qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse, ou l'idée qu'il aurait sûrement été plus loin avec elle si Nahuel ne s'était pas manifesté. La manière dont Marisol s'était empressée de rattacher son haut de bikini ne laissait que très peu de place aux suppositions sur ce qui aurait pu arriver par la suite. Autant elle aurait voulu être en colère contre la cible de Jacob, autant elle n'y parvenait pas, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il était facile de tomber sous le charme du jeune homme. Mais le sentiment de trahison était bien présent en elle et, à en juger par la douleur lancinante qui s'accroissait au niveau de son cœur et l'empêchait de respirer, ne partirait pas de si tôt.

– **Lilia, tu te sens bien ?** s'alarma Nahuel, voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son état normal.

– **Oui, je… Je crois que j'ai attrapé une insolation…** mentit-elle.

– **Oh ! Veux-tu aller t'allonger dans ma chambre pendant que je vais te chercher de quoi te rafraîchir ?** proposa Nahuel.

Jacob releva la tête vers eux, essayant de dissimuler la panique qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'elle ne se retrouve dans le lit de Montoya.

– **Elle pourrait s'installer sur le transat ? Il est juste là et à l'ombre en plus…** proposa Jacob, ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre sans risquer la bourde.

– **Oui, ou elle pourrait aussi venir se rafraîchir dans l'eau, nous avons tout un tas de maillots ****de bains à la dispositions des invités… Je suis sûre que ça vous ferait du bien par ce temps étouffant…** ajouta Marisol.

Leah tressaillit et s'empressa de secouer la tête.

– **Non merci…** _Plutôt mourir que de baigner dans l'endroit où…_ **Je préfère m'allonger dans la chambre de Nahuel…** ajouta-t-elle en ancrant son regard empli de rage à celui de Jacob.

– **Je vais rester avec elle,** déclara Nahuel, les yeux brillants. **Jacob, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, même dans ces circonstances… Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir très bientôt ?**

Jacob sentit son estomac se nouer quand sa femme accepta d'aller s'isoler avec son rival et il serra les poings en observant la réaction de ce dernier. Il sut en croisant son regard brillant d'excitation qu'il en profiterait pour tenter un rapprochement physique avec Leah. Une terrible envie de meurtre s'insinua en Jacob et il dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer son animosité.

– **Je n'en doute pas…** _Et j'en profiterai pour te couper tous les doigts et t'arracher les yeux, ça te fera passer l'envie d'être avec ma femme, enfoiré !_ pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.

– **J'y pense ! On pourrait tous aller à Isla del Sol, demain !** s'écria gaiement Marisol. **Ça nous donnera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble et de montrer à Jacob et Lilia l'un des joyaux de la Colombie !**

– **C'est une excellente idée !** exulta Nahuel en passant un bras autour des épaules de Leah et en la ramenant contre lui. **Isla del Sol est notre résidence principale. Tu verras, Lilia, c'est un endroit magnifique.**

Leah se raidit et son cœur se serra à la perspective de passer une journée entière avec Jacob et sa nouvelle conquête. Elle n'était pas certaine de supporter la situation, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix si elle voulait en finir avec cette mission au plus vite.

– **Ça me semble alléchant…** dit-elle faiblement.

– **Tu es partant, Jacob ?** demanda Marisol en se pressant contre lui, forçant Leah à détourner le regard.

– **Euh… Oui, évidemment que je suis partant !** répondit-il en se forçant à y mettre un peu d'entrain, même si la perspective de voir constamment Nahuel flirter avec sa femme ne le réjouissait pas du tout. D'un autre côté, ce rendez-vous commun lui donnerait l'opportunité de garder un œil sur elle et d'intervenir si jamais les choses allaient trop loin.

– **Bien, alors je vous dis à demain ! Et pas de bêtises d'ici là !** rigola Nahuel en entraînant Leah à l'intérieur de la maison.

Jacob voulut dire quelque chose pour les retenir, mais il savait que ce serait peine perdue. En les voyant disparaître, il prit conscience qu'il aurait du mal à rester dans son rôle le reste de la journée en la sachant juste à côté à faire je ne sais quoi, et pour éviter qu'il ne se précipite dans cette maudite chambre pour tabasser Montoya jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, le mari jaloux préféra prendre congé.

– **Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami et j'avais pas vu l'heure passer…** annonça-t-il en feignant la déception.

– **Oh, déjà ?** geignit Marisol en entourant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. **C'est dommage… Moi qui aurais voulu finir ce qu'on avait commencé…**

Jacob se raidit légèrement en songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il essayait de se dire qu'il aurait eu la force de la repousser avant de commettre l'irréparable, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le jurer et cette pensée réveilla le dégoût qu'il éprouvait. Imaginer qu'il aurait pu tromper une femme merveilleuse pour qui il donnerait sa vie le mettait dans une rage folle contre lui-même.

– **Moi aussi, mais je l'ai pas vu depuis un moment et comme je n'ai qu'une parole, je me vois mal décommander au dernier moment… Et puis, on se voit demain…** ajouta-t-il en se promettant de trouver des subterfuges pour éviter d'aller aussi loin la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

– **C'est vrai… Je te raccompagne à ta moto…** soupira-t-elle en sortant de l'eau.

Soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas, Jacob se sécha avant d'aller s'habiller à l'intérieur tandis que Marisol en faisait de même. Paré en premier, il sortit l'attendre dehors sans cesser de se demander ce qui se passait entre Nahuel et sa femme. Tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers les fenêtres à l'étage, il croisa le regard de Leah à travers l'une des vitres et son cœur se serra davantage quand il vit Montoya venir l'enlacer par derrière en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Voir cet homme la toucher comme si elle était sienne le blessa encore plus profondément que quand il se contentait de les imaginer.

Marisol ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et, profitant de son inattention, se posta devant lui afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. Leah, qui n'avait pas bougé et continuait à observer la scène, eut l'impression qu'on l'avait soudain privée d'oxygène.

– **Ils sont mignons, tous les deux, hein ?** fit remarquer Nahuel sans détacher ses lèvres de sa peau.

Le cœur de Leah lui fit encore plus mal à ces mots. Marisol était magnifique, et elle ne pouvait nier en les voyant qu'il pourraient former un beau couple, sûrement mieux assorti que Jacob et elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et se tourna vers Nahuel à contrecœur.

– **Embrasse-moi…** l'implora-t-elle, voulant essayer d'oublier la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Nahuel esquissa un sourire avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion, comblé par sa requête.

…

Le moral de Jacob, déjà au plus bas en quittant la propriété des Montoya, toucha complètement le fond quand il découvrit la raison de la visite de Seth qui l'attendait devant son baraquement.

– **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** questionna Jacob en voyant la grande enveloppe que son beau-frère tenait dans sa main.

– **Leah m'a téléphoné de chez les Montoya pour me demander de lui rendre un petit service… Avec les félicitations du SAD pour ta liberté retrouvée…** ironisa Seth en la lui tendant, le visage fermé.

Jacob tressaillit en regardant l'enveloppe. Il redoutait à un tel point de lire ce qu'elle contenait qu'il mit un moment avant de la saisir. D'un geste mal assuré, il l'ouvrit et fit doucement glisser les documents vers l'extérieur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que sa plus grande peur à cet instant précis ne se réalise. Ses yeux étaient restés figé sur trois mots. Trois petits mots qui lui firent l'effet d'un tsunami.

_Demande de divorce._

Son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine quelques instants auparavant, sembla soudain s'arrêter et plus rien ne sembla exister autour de lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à Allison, roxy lautner et Grazie pour vos reviews, et à vous qui avez mis "The Way That I Loved You" dans vos favoris et en alerte ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire continue de vous plaire !

Un merci spécial à Butterfly971, notre petit papillon violet, qui malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà lu le chapitre précédent a laissé un petit mot d'encouragement à l'escouade Blackwater (c'est mieux que GI JOE, non ? ^^).

Sur ce, nous ne nous ferons pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à vous et à très bientôt !

Leilani & Supergirl.

* * *

><p>A deux heures du rendez-vous à la marina de Carthagène, Embry convoqua Jacob et Leah afin de leur donner de nouvelles directives. Leah redoutait d'affronter son futur ex-mari, surtout après avoir passé la soirée avec Marisol qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire l'éloge de son "coup de cœur". L'irritation qu'elle avait ressenti était toujours aussi présente alors qu'elle arrivait au bar de l'hôtel, où Embry l'attendait déjà avec Jacob, de même que la douleur qui lui tenaillait le cœur. Elle revoyait la scène de la piscine à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer et à refuser les appels de son époux, sachant qu'il voudrait parler de sa demande de divorce. Cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil, elle espérait qu'il ne verrait pas à quel point tout cela l'affectait.<p>

Jacob non plus n'avait pas dormi. Il était resté à contempler les papiers du divorce une bonne partie de la nuit, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour les obtenir aussi rapidement. Il avait essayé d'obtenir des réponses auprès de Seth, après que Leah ait éteint son téléphone, mais son beau-frère avait également refusé de lui parler. Il avait cependant compris que son rapprochement avec Marisol avait été l'élément déclencheur, mais il se demandait depuis combien de temps elle avait envisagé l'idée de se séparer de lui.

Embry, connaissant la situation, fit tout son possible pour écourter leur réunion de manière à ce qu'ils puissent discuter avant leur départ pour Isla del Sol.

– **Vous serez équipés de la dernière technologie d'émetteur récepteur. Je compte sur vous pour mettre le plus grand nombre de caméras possible et pour fouiller la résidence de fond en combles.**

– **T'en fais pas, on sait qu'on est pas là pour prendre du bon temps,** répondit Jacob sans quitter Leah des yeux, espérant que sa remarque la ferait enfin réagir.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête en récupérant son kit.

– **Et comment ça se passe, avec le prisonnier ?** demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

L'équipe, loin d'attendre que Leah et Jacob réussissent à avoir des informations sur la localisation des otages, avait capturé un des contacts de Nahuel qu'ils avaient identifié grâce à la surveillance de son téléphone portable et essayait de le faire parler.

– **Rien pour le moment,** soupira Embry. **Nous lui avons proposé l'asile aux États-Unis pour lui et sa famille, mais il ne semble pas nous faire confiance.**

– **Il faudrait peut-être employer la manière forte dans ce cas ?** proposa Jacob.

– **C'est ce que Sam a conseillé. Malheureusement la torture ne fait pas partie de mes méthodes, et tu le sais, **rétorqua Embry.

– **Et bien il faut revoir vos méthodes, **martela Leah. **Plus vite vous lui soutirerez des infos, plus vite on pourra trouver les otages et reprendre nos vies...**

– **Je suis de son avis,** approuva Jacob.

Il pensait comme Embry, habituellement, mais cette mission n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses entre Leah et lui, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, en finir au plus vite.

– **Ça fait du bien de voir que vous vous entendez sur quelque chose,** marmonna Embry. **Peut-être qu'il vous reste un espoir d'arranger les choses...**

– **Si tout est dit, je vais monter finir mon sac,** claqua froidement Leah en se levant.

– **C'est ça, prend la fuite... Y'a que ça que tu sais faire de toute façon !** déclara Jacob, agacé par son attitude.

Leah se figea un instant et ferma les yeux, résistant à l'envie de se tourner et de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– **Non, je sais faire d'autres choses, mais tu auras l'occasion de le voir durant les deux prochains jours !** cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Jacob se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage, et la rattrapa en deux grandes enjambées.

– **A quoi tu joues, bon sang ?** rugit-il en la retenant brutalement par le bras.

– **Lâche-moi, Black, ou je te jure que tu ne pourras plus satisfaire ta petite Marisol bien longtemps...** le menaça-t-elle.

– **Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !**

– **Dis plutôt que tu n'en as pas eu le temps ! **rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

– **Ça n'aurait pas été bien loin et puis, c'est juste de la comédie... C'est bien ce que tu disais l'autre jour quand c'était TOI qui flirtais avec un autre !**

– **Il y a une différence entre jouer la comédie en flirtant et déshabiller quelqu'un !** s'emporta-t-elle.

– **Navré d'avoir du mal à me contrôler, mais si ma femme me laissait lui faire l'amour plus souvent, on n'en serait peut-être pas là !** rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Leah recula, choquée et sonnée par l'accusation de son mari. Elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de l'échec de leur mariage, mais l'entendre clairement de la bouche de Jacob lui fit un énorme coup à son moral et surtout à son ego.

– **Alors maintenant, c'est ma faute si tu étais prêt à me tromper ?**

– **Non... Mais admets que le fait que tu me repousses n'a pas non plus aidé...**

– **Peut-être que si tu mettais autant de passion quand on faisait l'amour que quand tu m'engueules, je n'aurais pas eu envie de te repousser ! Mais apparemment, tu l'as retrouvée, ta passion, et avec une autre, alors profites-en bien !**

Ce fut au tour de l'ego de Jacob d'en prendre un coup. Il n'avait pas compris jusque là que c'était parce qu'il ne la satisfaisait plus qu'elle avait fini par s'éloigner. Il reprit contenance après un moment et l'attira contre lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– **Mais j'y compte bien...** souffla-t-il en parlant d'elle et non de Marisol, comme elle l'avait laissé entendre.

Le cœur de Leah fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que l'odeur de Jacob l'entourait et que son corps réagissait à sa proximité, avant de se serrer en interprétant mal ses paroles.

– **Signe les papiers du divorce avant. Je refuse de te regarder me faire cocue... Tu peux garder la maison et revendre la boutique, je veux juste récupérer ma dignité,** souffla-t-elle en le repoussant.

Étonné par sa répartie, Jacob la regarda s'éloigner sans avoir le temps de lui expliquer qu'il ne parlait pas de Marisol.

– T**u sais, en vous voyant vous disputer à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu rester ensemble pendant 6 ans...** s'affligea Embry, qui avait assisté avec effarement à toute la scène.

Jacob se rappela tout à coup de la présence de son meilleur ami et se tourna vers lui, épuisé par la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé et par cette nouvelle engueulade.

– **Faut croire qu'à force, la tasse a finie par déborder..**. soupira Jacob.

– **Tu comptes signer les papiers ?**

– **Non. J'aime ma femme plus que tout et même si elle n'en a pas conscience, je compte encore me battre pour notre mariage... Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste...**

– **C'est ma faute...** déplora Embry. **J'aurais jamais dû te forcer à revoir la fille Montoya... Tu devrais peut-être arrêter. On se débrouillera avec Leah et Nahuel.**

– **Hors de question. Premièrement parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse Leah toute seule avec ce type et deuxièmement, parce que je refuse d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien... Et puis, avec moi sur le coup, on a deux fois plus de chance de découvrir où il retient les otages et donc, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette mission.**

Embry secoua la tête, dépité.

– **Comme tu voudras. Allez, file. Ta cible t'attend. Essaye juste de ne pas foutre en l'air ta mission ou ton mariage d'un coup...**

Jacob acquiesça avant de s'éclipser à son tour pour finir de se préparer.

...

Leah arriva à la Marina la première, très anxieuse à l'idée de devoir faire semblant d'apprécier de voir Marisol et Jacob ensemble. Sa dispute avec son mari l'avait mise d'une humeur massacrante, et son envie de trucider la cible de son mari avait décuplé lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçue sur le bateau, rayonnante. Leah se sentait nettement moins belle, avec ses yeux bouffis et son nez rougi à forcer de se moucher. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire le poids contre une femme de 6 ans sa cadette et au corps de rêve. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de voir la manière dont Nahuel la détaillait du regard. Il sauta hors du bateau afin de l'accueillir avec un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa passionnément. Si elle se sentait flattée par l'attention du Colombien vis-à-vis d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Jacob choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition et se raidit en les apercevant enlacés. Il craignait qu'après leur dispute de tout à l'heure, Leah ne décide de se lâcher avec Nahuel en franchissant les limites qu'elle s'était fixée jusque là. Il s'avança finalement, bien décidé à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et ça commençait dès maintenant.

– **Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre, j'espère ? **demanda-t-il afin de les obligés à se séparer.

Intérieurement, Leah fut reconnaissante au jeune homme de les avoir interrompus, mais ce sentiment s'effaça bien vite lorsque Marisol bondit hors du catamaran pour sauter au cou de Jacob.

– **Salut, toi !** minauda cette dernière. **Tu es pile à l'heure !**

Jacob se força à sourire.

– **Tant mieux...** dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. **On se met en route ?**

Nahuel fit monter Leah à bord, puis sa sœur, et tendit sa main à Jacob pour l'aider à son tour. Le jeune homme hésita une seconde avant de la saisir. Il ne put se retenir de la lui serrer avec vigueur pour se venger un peu de la manière dont il tournait autour de sa femme.

– **Merci...** lui dit Jacob une fois à bord, heureux de voir son rival se tenir la main quelque peu endolorie.

Leah resta près de Nahuel pendant tout le trajet vers Isla del Sol, profitant de la distraction qu'il lui proposait - tenir la barre - pour se forcer à ne pas surveiller Jacob et Marisol. La jalousie la rongeait de l'intérieur, grandissant à mesure qu'elle entendait sa rivale rire à gorge déployée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Jacob pouvait bien lui dire de si drôle ou lui faire pour qu'elle soit aussi joyeuse, alors qu'elle ruminait dans son coin avec Nahuel collé à elle comme une sangsue. Heureusement pour elle, Isla del Sol n'était qu'à vingt minutes en bateau de Carthagène.

Nahuel ne leur avait pas menti. L'île semblait être paradisiaque. L'eau turquoise baignant la plage donnait envie de s'y plonger, et la végétation dense entourant la demeure des Montoya laissait à penser qu'elle était inhabitée. La maison était fortifiée et extrêmement bien gardée. Leah avait compté 16 gardes rien qu'à l'entrée de la villa. Elle s'excusa afin d'aller s'équiper, prétextant le besoin de se rafraîchir, et repéra les caméras de sécurité en rejoignant les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Marisol avait fait le tour de la villa avec Jacob afin de lui montrer, à sa demande, l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le jeune homme avait fait semblant de s'émerveiller alors qu'en réalité, il notait chaque détails lui aussi comme les caméras, le nombre de portes d'entrée ou de sortie, selon d'où l'on vient, les endroits par où l'équipe pourrait se poster en cas d'intervention afin de ne pas être repérée, bref, tout ce qui s'avérerait utile si jamais les otages étaient dans le coin.

Nahuel et Leah les retrouvèrent sur la terrasse qui offrait une vue magnifique de l'île et des environs. la jeune femme, allongée sur une sorte de transat, écoutait les ordres donnés par Embry et fit signe à Jacob de brancher son équipement.

– **Tu as pu repérer les lieux, Jake ? **s'enquit le chef de mission.

– **Je n'ai fait que le tour de la villa pour le moment, y'a une bonne dizaine de caméras et autant de gardes...**

– **Pareil de mon côté, les gardes en moins...** murmura Leah. **Ça va être difficile de pénétrer dans la forteresse...**

– **Il va vous falloir être extrêmement prudent ici... On ignore pourquoi, mais nous sommes incapable de suivre vos balises. Clearwater pense qu'ils doivent avoir un genre de prototype qui brouillerait les radars, ce qui fait d'Isla del Sol un lieu fantôme... Cette île n'est même pas sur une carte...**

– **Alors c'est qu'ils doivent avoir des choses à cacher par ici...** conclut Jacob.

– **Sûrement, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de vagues.**

– **Il n'y en aura pas de mon côté...** assura Leah, profitant pour faire un petite pique à Jacob par la même occasion.

– **Moi, je ne promets rien...** rétorqua ce dernier en fixant sa femme.

Leah tressaillit et serra les poings. Elle savait que Jacob la provoquait et refusait d'entrer dans son jeu.

– **Fais attention, Jake... La cible a essayé de joindre notre prisonnier et je pense qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de se douter de quelque chose,** informa Embry.

– **Qui veut de la piñacolada ?** demanda gaiement Marisol, suivie de près par son frère, chacun portant deux verres à cocktail.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes, clairement agacée par l'air enjoué de la jeune femme.

– **Et dire que c'est elle qui a ravivé ta libido !** railla-t-elle.

– **C'est là ou te trompes...** souffla Jacob avant de poursuivre plus fort à l'attention de Marisol. **J'adore la piñacolada !**

– **Pour toi, querida...** souffla amoureusement Nahuel en tendant un cocktail à une Leah perplexe.

La jeune femme se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche alors que la bile lui montait à la gorge et caressa le visage de sa cible en forçant un sourire.

La mine faussement réjouie que Jacob affichait pour Marisol s'effrita légèrement en entendant les paroles doucereuses de Nahuel et surtout en apercevant la douceur du geste de sa femme. Il ressentit alors le besoin de boire pour se contenir et avala donc la moitié de son verre d'alcool.

– **Vous venez souvent sur l'île ?** demanda-t-il afin de couper court à l'échange des deux "amoureux" à côté.

– **C'est notre résidence principale,** répondit Nahuel en s'installant derrière Leah, de manière à ce que le dos de la jeune femme soit contre son torse. **Nous ne nous rendons sur le continent que pour affaires, en règle générale. Marisol n'aime pas trop rester ici...**

– **C'est parce qu'on est coupés du monde... J'aime quand ça bouge... Quand il y a de l'action...** précisa l'intéressée en se pressant contre Jacob.

Leah se raidit aux derniers mots de sa rivale et sa jalousie s'intensifia instantanément tandis qu'elle imaginait le type d'action que la Colombienne attendait de son mari.

_« Je vais t'en donner, de l'action, sale petite... »_ gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Jacob n'avait rien a envier à Leah question jalousie en voyant Nahuel collé contre sa femme et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le montrer.

– **Entièrement d'accord, mais quand je vois un endroit pareil, je me dis que la tranquillité a aussi ses bons côtés...** ajouta Jacob.

– **C'est sûr... Je m'imagine bien vivre dans un lieu comme celui-ci...** acquiesça Leah en finissant sa piñacolada. **C'est un endroit idéal pour élever des enfants...**

– **Tu aimerais en avoir ? **s'étonna Nahuel.

– **Oui, j'aimerais bien... C'est mignon, les bébés !** répondit-elle nonchalamment.

– **Je pensais qu'avec ta carrière... Les femmes de nos jours pensent avant tout à l'argent...**

– **Personnellement, je ne me vois pas en avoir pour l'instant... Je suis bien trop jeune et j'ai encore bien trop de choses à vivre...** répliqua Marisol.

– **Et vous, Jacob ? Vous voulez des enfants ?** demanda Leah avec un sourire en coin.

– **En fait, c'est mon plus grand rêve, **répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Je sais que ça fait un peu cliché de dire ça, mais je m'imagine bien avec un garçon et une fille...**

Le coeur de Leah manqua un battement et elle détourna aussitôt le regard, perturbée par la révélation de Jacob. Elle savait à cet instant qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie et qu'il était sincère quand à son désir d'avoir une famille. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement abordé le sujet des enfants, hormis au moment où leur mariage avait commencé à battre de l'aile. Leah avait pensé qu'il voulait avant tout trouver un moyen de la contenter et non pas qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

– **C'est loin d'être cliché !** assura Nahuel. **Moi aussi, je me vois bien avec un enfant de chaque sexe... Le tout est de trouver la perle rare qui veuille bien partager votre vie et qui soit partante pour en avoir aussi...**

Jacob sourit à son rival et serra Marisol contre lui pour donner le change.

– **C'est vrai, mais je pense l'avoir déjà trouvé...** dit-il en attardant brièvement son regard sur Leah, suffisamment longtemps tout de même afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il parlait d'elle.

Leah tressaillit et déchanta rapidement en voyant la cible de Jacob se tourner vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement.

– **On ne se connaît que depuis deux jours, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité...** murmura la Colombienne contre les lèvres du soldat.

– **Moi aussi...** se força à dire Jacob, mal à l'aise d'embrasser une autre juste devant celle qu'il aimait vraiment.

La douleur lancinante dans le cœur de Leah lui coupa le souffle. La scène à laquelle elle assistait était insupportable. Elle se détacha de Nahuel et fit mine de s'étirer.

– **Est-ce qu'il reste de la Piñacolada ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment. Elle était délicieuse !

– **Je t'en ramène tout de suite, querida !** s'exécuta Nahuel.

Il revint rapidement avec quatre verres et Leah s'empressa de porter un toast, les yeux rivés sur Jacob et Marisol.

– **J'ai envie de trinquer à l'amour et au coup de foudre... Il n'y a rien de plus beau, d'après moi...**

– **Bien parlé ! **s'écria Marisol en levant son verre également, véritablement aux anges.

– **Oui, à l'amour ! **ajouta gaiement Nahuel en trinquant.

– **A l'amour...** répéta Jacob en plongeant son regard dans celui de Leah quand leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent.

Leah esquissa un sourire et, grisée par l'alcool et la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait, captura les lèvres de Nahuel, déclenchant alors les hostilités entre elle et Jacob.

...

Après plusieurs verres de piñacolada, Leah proposa de leur faire goûter un de ses cocktails maison, profitant de l'occasion pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle chargea les verres de Nahuel et Marisol avec un drogue spécialement synthétisée par la CIA et attendit qu'elle fasse effet.

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que le mélange d'alcool rende les Montoya incroyablement entreprenants.

Les mains de Nahuel se promenaient sans retenue sur le corps de Leah et la jeune femme, profondément irritée de voir Marisol en faire de même avec Jacob, surmonta le dégoût qu'elle ressentait et le laissait faire en simulant du contentement.

Jacob, qui se faisait mordiller la peau du cou par une Marisol de plus en plus entreprenante, se raidit en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux entre Nahuel et sa femme. Les gémissements de cette dernière le mirent dans une rage folle, si bien qu'il décida de se venger en prenant davantage part à l'échange entre lui et sa cible. Il pivota de manière à allonger cette dernière sur le transat et s'installa entre ses jambes en commençant à son tour à parsemer de baisers son cou.

Les gloussements de Marisol retinrent l'attention de Leah et elle se décomposa littéralement en voyant le changement de position de Jacob. Il lui fallait sortir de là avant de perdre patience et d'assassiner son futur ex-mari.

– **Nahuel...** haleta-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder. **Si on allait... Dans un endroit... Plus privé ?**

Nahuel lui offrit un sourire éclatant, attendant depuis longtemps qu'elle cède à ses avances. Sans attendre, il se leva et emmena Leah à l'intérieur sous le regard empli de colère et de jalousie de Jacob. Marisol, qui commençait à être groggy par les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue, ne se rendit même pas compte du soudain manque d'intérêt de celui sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu. En réalité, Jacob était bien trop inquiet par ce qui risquait de se passer entre sa femme et Montoya pour lui témoigner une once d'intérêt. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de les arrêter, quitte à griller sa couverture, car il était hors de question que sa femme couche avec un autre que lui.

– **Nous aussi on a besoin d'un endroit plus privé !** déclara-t-il soudain en se levant avant de prendre Marisol dans ses bras.

La Colombienne se laissa faire et lui indiqua vaguement l'accès à sa chambre, tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme en chemin. Ils rencontrèrent en chemin l'autre couple, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de Nahuel.

– **Je vais te faire passer une nuit que tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier, querida...** grogna Nahuel contre la peau de Leah, la faisant frémir de dégoût.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob, désespérée à l'idée que la drogue ne fasse pas effet à temps, mais se ravisa vite en le voyant torse nu. Dans un désir de le blesser autant qu'il l'avait fait avec elle, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– **J'ai hâte que tu me montres ça...** dit-elle en lançant un regard plein de défi à son mari avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Jacob regarda la scène avec effroi et si Marisol ne l'avait pas tiré jusqu'à sa chambre, il serait sûrement resté tétanisé sur place. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'elle le poussa sur le lit et se jeta sur lui.

– **Cette fois, personne ne viendra nous déranger...** souffla-t-elle en commençant à parsemer son torse de baisers.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Kaylana Collins, roxy lautner, Butterfly971, Grazie et à nath d'avoir reviewé ! On est toujours heureuses de voir que cette histoire vous plaît autant et que vous la trouvez originale. On espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

On vous avait laissé avec Jacob succombant aux assauts de Marisol et Leah qui s'apprêtait à faire passer une nuit inoubliable à Nahuel, et on ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– <strong>Oh Jacob ! <strong>gémit longuement Marisol avant de retomber lourdement sur lui, pantelante.

Le trop plein d'alcool et le mélange de Leah avaient enfin eu raison de la jeune femme, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de perdre connaissance, laissant Jacob dans une position inconfortable. Lentement, il la souleva et l'installa sous ses draps après avoir vérifié qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, il entendit dans son oreillette ce qui semblait être une énième provocation de la part de son épouse.

– _Comment tu me trouves ? _

– _Oh querida, tu es à tomber..._ souffla Nahuel.

– _Je suis contente que ça te plaise... Je l'ai acheté rien que pour toi..._ murmura sensuellement Leah.

Nahuel émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gloussement.

– _Tu sais ce que j'aime avec ce genre de tenue ?_

– _Non, quoi ?_

Le cri de surprise de Leah fit frémir son époux, qui s'imaginait déjà le pire.

– _C'est la facilité avec laquelle elle s'enlève..._ grogna Nahuel avant que la communication soit coupée.

Jacob sentit son cœur s'arrêter en entendant les derniers mots que l'homme avait prononcé. Fou de rage et terrifié aussi, il fallait l'avouer, il se précipita vers la chambre, ouvrit brusquement la porte et se figea un instant en apercevant Nahuel au-dessus sur sa femme.

– **Lâche-la tout de suite, enfoiré !** rugit le mari jaloux en le tirant sans ménagement hors du lit.

– **Jacob !** s'exclama Leah, horrifiée, en se précipitant vers lui pour le forcer à lâcher prise. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ?**

– **Plutôt mourir que de te voir coucher avec un autre homme !** répondit-il prêt à se défouler sur Nahuel comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

– **Lâche-le, Jacob ! Tu vas tout faire foirer !** s'époumona-t-elle, ignorant difficilement le bond de son cœur suite au paroles de son époux. **Il est HS !**

Jacob s'arrêta alors et put constater avec soulagement que son rival était à peu près dans le même état que sa sœur allongée dans la chambre voisine.

– **Tu leur as donné quelque chose ?** s'étonna-t-il.

– **Évidemment ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire la bête à deux dos en Dolby Surround avec cette grognasse avant d'avoir signé les papiers du divorce !** répondit-elle sèchement. **Maintenant, aide-moi à le mettre sur le lit que je puisse le déshabiller !**

Jacob n'attendit pas son aide. Il souleva Nahuel sans ménagement, le balança sur le lit et se tourna vers Leah l'air furibond.

– **Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec elle, même si j'avais signé ces foutus papiers !**

– **Bien sûr ! C'est à peine si tu l'as pas déshabillée devant mes yeux !** grogna Leah.

– **Oh, je t'en prie ! On aurait pu t'entendre jusqu'à Carthagène avec les gémissements que tu poussais !** exagéra-t-il, bouillant de jalousie.

– **Ça s'appelle de la simulation, mon pote. C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas entendu gémir depuis un moment, mais j'aurais cru que tu aurais remarqué la différence !** rétorqua-t-elle, folle de rage.

A bout de nerfs, Jacob fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis un certain temps. Il crocheta sa nuque et plaqua fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leah eut l'impression de fondre sous le baiser de Jacob, qui réveillait en elle des sensations qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir à cet instant. Elle se défit de son étreinte et le repoussa violemment.

– **Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me coller les germes de ta petite copine dans la bouche ? Tu crois qu'en un baiser, je pourrais oublier que tu as fourré ta langue dans celle d'une autre femme ? Moi je n'ai jamais mis la langue, tu m'entends ? Jamais !** s'énerva-t-elle, le cœur serré.

– **Mais je pensais à toi, bon sang !**

La jeune femme fut décontenancée par l'aveu de son époux et la rage qui l'habitait s'évanouit légèrement, laissant place à la confusion la plus totale. Jacob profita de son état pour s'avancer de nouveau vers elle, désireux de lui montrer par des actes ce qu'il tentait en vain de lui expliquer.

– **J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi quand j'étais avec elle...** avoua-t-il, sans cesser d'avancer alors que Leah reprenait ses esprits et tentait de mettre de la distance entre eux. **J'imaginais que c'était tes mains sur moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes... Ta peau, sous mes doigts...**

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement tandis qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée par le corps de son mari, qui n'en avait pas fini avec ses révélations. Il effleura ses bras et un millier de frissons la parcourut de part en part quand il reprit la parole, la voix rauque.

– **J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi à sa place, Leah...**

Leah ferma les yeux, savourant malgré elle l'effet du souffle chaud de Jacob sur sa nuque.

– **Mais... Dans sa chambre... Tu... Je l'ai entendue...** bredouilla-t-elle, chamboulée par la proximité de son époux.

– **Elle a dit mon nom juste avant de s'écrouler toute habillée... Tu peux aller vérifier...**

Elle laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de frapper Jacob de toutes ses forces.

– **Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies failli coucher avec elle !** rugit-elle. **Peu importe les excuses que tu pourras me donner, tu... Tu... Et tu...**

A cours d'argument, elle leva à nouveau le poing afin de le frapper. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans sa mâchoire, Jacob ne se laissa pas surprendre une deuxième fois et referma sa grande main sur le poing de sa femme. Le regard brillant, il la souleva et la déposa sur l'immense bureau en bois massif qui trônait non loin du lit en baldaquin où roupillait paisiblement Nahuel Montoya, et Jacob l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Surprise et émoustillée par l'initiative de ce dernier, Leah lui rendit instantanément son baiser avec fougue. Elle savait que ce qu'ils faisaient pouvaient nuire à la mission, car personne ne pouvait prévoir combien de temps la drogue expérimentale ferait effet sur Nahuel, mais la perspective de se faire prendre à n'importe quel moment rendait les choses bien plus excitantes.

– **On devrait... Fouiller les lieux... Pendant qu'ils dorment...** fit remarquer la jeune femme, sans pour autant rompre leur échange.

– **Oui... Mais pas tout de suite...** dit-il d'une voix rauque en faisant remonter sa nuisette en dentelle rouge ultra moulante afin de la lui enlever.

Une nouvelle vague de frissons vint submerger Leah et cette dernière, une fois libérée de sa tenue affriolante, fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au postérieur de Jacob qu'elle empoigna avec force pour la rapprocher d'elle le plus possible.

– **Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu me trouvais...** grogna-t-elle contre ses lèvres. **Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle...**

– **Je te dévorais du regard, mais tu étais sans doute trop pressée de montrer à ton petit ami la tenue que tu as acheté spécialement pour lui pour t'en apercevoir !** gronda Jacob en lui arrachant sauvagement sa petite culotte.

– **Je savais que tu écoutais... Et c'est pour toi que je l'ai achetée...** répliqua Leah en s'affairant à détacher son pantalon.** Pour voir ta réaction quand tu me verrais au petit déj' avec... Pourquoi ****crois-tu que je l'aie prise en rouge ?**

Jacob tressaillit en réalisant qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui. Cette pensée, ajoutée au fait de la voir nue, offerte sur ce bureau, alors que leurs cibles dormaient non loin de là, fit son désir atteindre des sommets. Avec empressement, il finit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et l'attira un peu plus au bord du meuble, faisant ainsi son membre entrer en contact avec l'intimité déjà trempée de son épouse tandis qu'il observait chacune de ses réactions.

La respiration hachée et bruyante de Leah reflétait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement alors que son corps réagissait vigoureusement aux effleurements de la virilité de Jacob contre elle. Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, elle se redressa légèrement en ancrant son regard chargé de désir à celui de Jacob et s'aida de ses bras pour augmenter la friction entre eux et ainsi montrer à Jacob ce dont elle avait envie.

Bien qu'il tentait de ne rien montrer, il n'en menait pas large face à la douce torture qu'il avait lui-même instauré. Il faut dire que l'abstinence de ces dernières semaines, sans compter la tension accumulée entre eux, n'avait fait qu'empirer son état. N'y tenant plus, Jacob positionna sa verge devant l'antre de sa compagne et la pénétra d'un vif coup de rein.

Leah bascula sa tête en arrière et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au meuble, creusant des sillons dans le bois massif avec ses ongles tant elle avait du mal à maîtriser le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Elle ne s'attendait pas au déluge de sensations qui s'était abattu sur elle lorsqu'elle l'avait senti progresser en elle, car cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi intime avec Jacob, dans tous les sens du terme. Le poids du mensonge qu'elle traînait derrière elle s'était envolé, emportant avec lui le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Heureuse de ce constat, elle se redressa et captura les lèvres de Jacob comme si sa vie en dépendait.

De son côté, Jacob aussi s'était senti libéré du lourd fardeau qu'il portait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Lui mentir avait sans été la pire décision qu'il avait pris, mais sur le coup, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à envisager d'autres options. En voyant la manière dont elle s'était cambrée et dont elle l'embrassait à présent, Jacob ne put qu'être rassuré quant à l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il entreprit alors de la visiter, en y mettant toute la passion et l'ardeur dont il était capable afin de la contenter au maximum.

Très vite, Leah ne fut plus en mesure de retenir ses gémissements. Chacun des coups de butoir de Jacob lui donnait l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait et recevait un électrochoc qui le faisait redémarrer immédiatement. Elle n'avait plus ressenti une telle jouissance depuis sa première fois avec lui, avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche et qu'il ne se parlent de leurs fausses vies respectives. Elle accompagna les mouvements de Jacob, intensifiant ainsi le rythme de leurs ébats. Elle oublia la présence de Nahuel à quelques mètres d'eux, le bruit du bureau qui butait avec force contre le mur et qui pourrait mettre en danger tout ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé jusqu'à présent, au risque de mettre fin à leur union. Seul comptait pour elle le plaisir qu'elle et Jacob ressentaient à cet instant et qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient pu expérimenter.

Jacob ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis une éternité, là, dans ses bras, ne formant plus qu'un, certes dans le dernier endroit où il aurait imaginé faire l'amour à sa femme, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis, comme cette fameuse première fois qui resterait inoubliable pour eux. Néanmoins, les gémissements de son épouse n'étaient pas suffisants à ses oreille, il voulait que cette fois là aussi soit gravée dans leur mémoire, il voulait qu'elle prenne son pied comme jamais. Il l'obligea alors à s'allonger sur le bois froid, fit remonter ses jambes sur ses épaules afin qu'elle le sente mieux et redoubla encore de vigueur dans ses va-et-vient sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

– **Plus fort, Leah... Crie pour moi...**

Une part de Leah, celle qui était complètement perdue dans les limbes de l'extase, voulut s'exécuter devant le ton autoritaire du jeune homme qui ne faisait que décupler son plaisir. Au lieu de ça, par provocation, elle préféra détourner le regard et se mordre la main afin d'étouffer l'expression de son bien-être.

Même s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, Jacob ne put que sourire devant la résistance de celle qu'il aimait, le plaisir se lisant clairement sur son visage. En sueur et haletant, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais il était hors de question qu'il atteigne le summum de la jouissance sans elle. Il se mit donc à lui caresser le corps depuis sa poitrine et descendit jusqu'à son petit bouton de plaisir qu'il provoqua sans retenue aucune.

Leah laissa alors échapper un cri de surprise mêlé à la jouissance qu'il lui procurait, incapable de résister à la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Son antre se resserrait dangereusement alors qu'elle répétait inlassablement le prénom de son amant.

– **N'arrête pas, Jake... S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas...** l'implora-t-elle, au bord des larmes, tant son plaisir était incommensurable.

– **Viens pour moi... Laisse toi aller... **grogna-t-il en continuant ses doux traitements tandis que le feu qui le consumait se faisait de plus en plus ardent.

Les mots de Jacob agirent comme un déclencheur et, dans un hurlement libérateur, elle sombra sous une avalanche de sensation et laissa son corps à la merci des violents spasmes causé par l'orgasme ravageur qui la foudroyait littéralement.

Comblé de l'avoir satisfaite, Jacob se laissa à son tour envahir par une jouissance sans borne et libéra sa semence en elle dans un cri rauque avant de prendre appui sur la table, vidé de toute énergie, mais heureux.

Leah mit un peu de temps avant de se remettre les pieds sur Terre et de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.

– **T'es pas croyable, Jacob Black...**

– **Quoi ?** sourit-il innocemment.

– **Après six ans, tu arrives encore à me surprendre... Et dans le bon sens du terme, cette fois-ci... Même si ton côté "acteur porno" est vraiment tordant...** le taquina-t-elle en se redressant.

– **T'as pas aimé mon initiative ?** minauda-t-il.

– **Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas adoré, mais...**

Elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux en regardant derrière Jacob.

– **Oh mon Dieu...** souffla-t-elle, décomposée.

Jacob suivit son regard et aperçut une caméra de surveillance braquée droit vers le bureau qui avait visiblement filmé toute la scène étant donné la petite lumière rouge qui clignotait.

– **Merde...** ajouta son mari.

– **J'avais tout vérifié ! J'étais sûre d'avoir désactivé toutes celles de la pièce !** s'affola Leah en récupérant sa nuisette et les lambeaux de sa culotte. **Bon sang !**

– **Il faut qu'on récupère l'enregistrement sans quoi, tout est fichu !** déclara son époux en se rhabillant lui aussi. **Pendant combien de temps encore la drogue va faire effet ?**

– **J'en sais rien ! Seth avait dit deux ou quatre heures selon le métabolisme, et avec l'alcool, ils ne devraient pas se réveiller avant demain, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent... Plus vite on retourne près d'eux, mieux ce sera...**

– **Alors dépêchons nous de trouver le centre de télésurveillance, en espérant qu'un de ses hommes de mains ne nous ait pas vu...**

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de Leah tandis qu'elle finissait de s'habiller. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce, non sans avoir récupéré ses couteaux, et fit signe à Jacob d'aller fouiller l'aile ouest de la villa.

– _**Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, encore ?**_ s'énerva Embry. _**Ça fait une demie-heure qu'on s'inquiète ! Aucun de vous n'a prévenu qu'il éteignait son émetteur !**_

– **Désolée, mais là, on n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer...** l'interrompit Leah.

– _**Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

– **Pas maintenant, Chef !** marmonna-t-elle. **Jacob, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

– **Peut-être bien... J'ai trouvé un escalier, ça doit mener à une espèce de cave...** chuchota-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il y avait quelqu'un.

– **J'ai trouvé le bureau du père Montoya, je crois...** informa Leah.

– _**C'est génial !**_ s'exclama Embry. _**Fouillez-le vite, avant que...**_

– **Bouge pas, Jake. Je te rejoins..**. décréta-t-elle en ignorant les ordres d'Embry.

– _**Quoi ? Mais...**_

– **Non, Leah. Embry a raison, tu devrais en profiter pour fouiner un peu, moi je me débrouille, t'en fait pas...**

– **T'es une quiche en combat à mains nues, Black,** remarqua-t-elle. **Et tu n'as pas ton arme... Et si...**

– **Et si rien rien du tout. Tu m'as battu uniquement parce que tu as triché, mais je sais me défendre.** claqua-t-il, préférant qu'elle reste à l'écart s'il devait tombé sur un des gardes.

– **Hé, vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !** rugit soudain une voix d'homme à travers le micro de Jacob.

Leah entendit ensuite des bruits de lutte pendant quelques secondes puis, plus rien. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça instantanément. Redoutant déjà le pire, elle se raccrocha à la porte du bureau principal, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– **Jake ? Jacob ! Est-ce que ça va ?** s'enquit-elle, paniquée.

– **Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort...** constata Jacob en se relevant.

Leah se sentit revivre en entendant la voix de son époux.

– **Je te déteste !** soupira-t-elle, soulagée. **Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps avant de me répondre ?**

– **Parce qu'il devait bien peser dans les 110 kg et que j'étais trop occupé à essayer de me dégager, puisque le bougre n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'effondrer sur moi...**

– **Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas tué ?** sourcilla-t-elle.

– **Il roupille comme un bébé et j'ai trouvé le poste de surveillance...** annonça-t-il en apercevant les différents écran reliés aux caméras.

– _**Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans le poste de surveillance ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?**_ s'impatienta Embry.

– **On évite de se faire griller, c'est tout,** répondit simplement Leah en commençant la fouille du bureau.

Jacob inspecta tous les écrans, à la recherche de la caméra qui avait filmé leurs ébats, quand son attention s'arrêta sur deux écrans noir. Il appuya le bouton marche et se rendit compte que c'était les deux chambres où dormaient Marisol et Nahuel.

– **Bizarre...** dit Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

– _**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ s'inquiéta Embry.

– **On dirait que les images sont en différé... On nous voit encore dans la chambre, alors qu'on l'a quitté depuis plus de cinq minutes...** expliqua Jacob.

– _**Attends... Vous faisiez quoi, tous les deux, dans la même chambre ?**_ questionna Embry.

– **Pour la dernière fois, c'est pas important !** s'agaça Leah. **Efface les bandes, maintenant, et déconnecte les caméras du bureau.**

– **C'est fait. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le type que j'ai assommé ? Il risque de parler, il a vu mon visage...** s'inquiéta Jacob.

– **Installe-le à son poste et rejoins Marisol. Je me charge de lui une fois que j'aurai trouvé les infos sur les otages...**

Jacob s'exécuta et s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa cible avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Arrivé dans la chambre, il désactiva la caméra et vérifia que la drogue faisait toujours effet. Après quoi, il s'effeuilla en prenant bien soin d'éparpiller ses vêtements avant d'en faire de même avec ceux de sa "petite amie'. En principe, aucune de leurs cibles ne se souviendraient de rien à leur réveil et auraient simplement l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop abusé de la piñacolada et bien sûr, Jacob et Leah feindraient d'être dans le même état qu'eux pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

– **Tu en es où ?** murmura-t-il à l'attention de Leah une fois allongé sous les draps.

– J'**ai donné une double dose au vigile, il risque d'être un moment dans le coltar... Et j'ai trouvé un coffre dans le bureau, mais j'ai un peu de mal à le forcer... répondit l'agent du SAD. Tu es avec elle ?**

– **Oui... Écoute, si tu n'y arrives pas laisse tomber, on a eu de la chance jusque là, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable...**

– **On y est presque, Jake... Qui sait quand on pourra à nouveau retourner à Isla del Sol ?**

Avant que Jacob ne puisse répliquer, Marisol émit un gémissement plaintif et s'étira dans le lit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Jacob frémit en imaginant ce qu'il adviendrait si Nahuel se réveillait avant le retour de sa femme.

– **Laisse tomber j'ai dit ! Marisol commence à se réveiller, alors retourne auprès de Montoya !** claqua-t-il.

– **T'occupe pas de moi, je gère... A plus, mon coeur...** souffla Leah en coupant la communication.

– **Leah, ne fais pas... Merde ! **lâcha Jacob en réalisant qu'elle avait éteint son équipement.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'en faire de même et d'attendre que sa cible se réveille, priant pour que sa femme ne se fasse pas prendre.

…

Nahuel Montoya se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il ne se rappelait de rien après sa première piñacolada de la veille et ne pensait pas avoir bu au point de se retrouver avec la gueule de bois. Il s'en voulut soudain de ne pas avoir été dans son état normal devant Lilia. Il se tourna vers elle et se leva prestement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés.

– **Lilia ? **

Sa voix était rauque, sa bouche pâteuse, et un arrière goût amer tapissa sa langue alors qu'il continuait d'appeler sa compagne. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et buta contre le pied de son bureau. Jurant en se tenant le pied, il s'étonna de voir le meuble décollé du mur. Il le repoussa difficilement et aperçu des traces de griffures dans le bois. Incroyablement maniaque, il se promit de regarder cela de plus près par la suite, car l'absence de Lilia l'intriguait bien plus que des traces dans le bois. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait eu des gestes déplacés avec elle et qu'elle ait décidé de quitter la chambre ?

Affolé, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre à la recherche de son invitée.

– **Lilia ? Où es-tu ? Lilia ?** répéta-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

– **Nahuel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** grogna Marisol, vêtue uniquement de son drap, en sortant de sa chambre.

– **Avez-vous vu Lilia ?** s'enquit-il. **Elle n'est pas dans la chambre, et...**

– **Elle ne doit pas être loin... Si tu pouvais arrêter de crier, ce serait sympa...** geignit sa sœur. J**acob et moi on essaye de dormir...**

Jacob, qui avait fait semblant de dormir, sentit son cœur tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine en réalisant que sa femme n'était pas revenue à temps. Nahuel risquait de se poser des questions si elle ne réapparaissait pas avec une bonne explication. Il se leva et se posta derrière Marisol en passant une main sur son visage faussement endormie.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'enquit-il.

– **Lilia s'est levée avant Nahuel et il fait son parano...** répondit Marisol, grognon.

– **Je ne fais pas mon parano, c'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire, et...**

– **Vous êtes déjà debout ?** le coupa Leah, feignant d'être un peu dans les vapes.

Nahuel se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, soulagé.

– **Doucement, querido... J'ai pas de culotte...** grommela-t-elle, faisant Marisol renifler dédaigneusement.

Jacob souffla discrètement, soulagé lui aussi, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle appelle Nahuel par ce petit nom, ni qu'elle lui signale ce détail. Le fait que Leah les ait drogué leur avait donné un sursis, mais Jacob craignait à présent que leurs cibles souhaitent "recommencer" ce qu'ils étaient censés avoir fait.

– **Bon ben, y'avait pas de raison de paniquer, en fait...**

– **Tu t'inquiétais ?** s'étonna faussement Leah.

– **Tu n'étais pas dans le lit, alors j'ai pensé... Tu étais où ?** finit par la questionner Nahuel.

– **J'avais faim...** mentit-elle. **J'ai du mal à dormir le ventre vide et la tête lourde... **

– **Oh...** souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers sa sœur. **Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés...**

Leah se blottit contre Nahuel en faisant un petit signe de la main à Jacob afin de lui signifier qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

– **Pas grave, mais maintenant qu'on en parle... Moi aussi j'ai la dalle...** avoua Jacob.

– **Oh, j'ai l'estomac trop retourné pour manger...** grimaça Marisol. **Je retourne me coucher...**

– **Moi aussi...** déclara Nahuel. **Tu viens, querida ?**

Leah hésita un instant, pas vraiment ravie de se coucher auprès d'un autre homme que Jacob, même si elle était exténuée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son époux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

– **Si tu as encore faim, je peux demander à ce qu'on te prépare un petit encas...** dit gentiment Nahuel en voyant son hésitation.

– **Inutile de déranger quelqu'un, j'adore cuisiner... Je peux nous préparer un petit plat en moins de deux si ça vous dit ?** proposa Jacob.

– **C'est gentil de votre part...** remercia Leah en esquissant un sourire avant de se tourner vers Nahuel et de lui caresser le plus tendrement possible le visage. **Tu as l'air crevé... Retourne te coucher, je te rejoins au plus vite...**

– **Tu ne voudrais pas te... Hum... Changer, avant ?** suggéra Nahuel en fronçant les sourcils.

Leah l'imita avant de se rappeler la manière dont elle était habillée.

– **Oh ! Oui !** s'écria la jeune femme en se cachant maladroitement derrière ses mains. **Allez-y, Jacob... J'arrive, le temps de me couvrir un peu plus...**

Jacob acquiesça, n'aimant pas non plus l'idée qu'elle se balade sans petite culotte avec Nahuel dans les parages. Une fois à la cuisine, il décida de ne pas lésiner et de leur préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas échangé un repas depuis des semaines et même s'ils étaient en mission, Jacob souhaitait profiter au maximum de chaque moment qu'il pouvait passer en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait, ne sachant pas de quoi demain serait fait. En dix minutes, il avait préparé des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des tranches de pain grillées et avait disposé le tout dans deux assiettes avec deux grand verres de jus. Ne la voyant toujours pas arriver quand il eut fini, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Combien de temps fallait-il donc pour se vêtir de manière plus présentable ? Et si Nahuel en avait profité ? Après tout, quel homme ne serait pas tenté en sachant que sa petite amie ne porte pas de petite culotte ? A cette pensée, Jacob sentit son sang se glacer.

Leah apparut dans la salle à manger dix minutes plus tard, livide, et s'assit auprès de Jacob sans le regarder. La peur que Jacob éprouvait redoubla en voyant l'expression de sa femme.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** osa-t-il finalement demander, même si honnêtement, il ne souhaitait peut-être pas connaître la réponse.

– **Je n'en ai aucune idée... C'est surréaliste... Quasiment impossible...** balbutia la jeune femme, visiblement très perturbée. **Nahuel... Il parlait avec un de ses contacts quand je suis sortie de la salle de bains...**

– **Et ? **l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

– **Et si j'ai bien entendu, notre couverture risque que de sauter plus rapidement que prévu...**

Jacob frémit, effrayé à l'idée que sa femme ne soit en danger.

– **Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu as entendu exactement ?**

– **C'est pas trop la conversation qui importe,** répondit Leah en baissant la tête. **Il parlait en anglais... Avec l'un des nôtres... J'ai clairement entendu son nom...**

– **Qui c'était ?** questionna-t-il les poings serrés, furieux à l'idée qu'il y ait un traître dans les rangs.

Leah posa sa main sur la joue de Jacob et ancra son regard désolé au sien, consciente que les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche anéantirait complètement l'homme qu'elle aimait.

– **C'est Quil, Jake... Quil Ateara...**

* * *

><p>Honnêtement, qui s'attendait à ça ? Et que pensez-vous qui va se passer maintenant ? On attend vos pronostics !<p> 


End file.
